


Если ты меня слышишь

by velvetvortex



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Memories, Out of Character, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetvortex/pseuds/velvetvortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проснувшись после семидесяти лет, проведенных во льдах, Стив Роджерс тяжело переживает трагическую смерть Баки Барнса и собственное одиночество. Его преследуют воспоминания о совместной жизни с лучшим другом и болезненной влюбленности в него. Реальность смешивается с фантазией, а граничащие с одержимостью чувства и пережитый военный опыт заставляют Стива разочароваться в героизме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. одномерная фигура

 

 

_«Самое важное, что я узнал на Тральфамадоре ― это то, что,_

_когда человек умирает,нам это только кажется._

_Он все еще жив в прошлом, так что очень глупо плакать на его похоронах»_

_К. Воннегут «Бойня номер пять»_

 

Баки, любовь моя, где бы ты ни был, пусть земля обнимает и бережет тебя так, как не смог я. Сейчас ты лежишь во мраке, скрытый корнями деревьев и снегом, и это случилось, потому что я тебя потерял. Оставил там. Я хотел вернуться, хотел найти тебя и лечь рядом. Скажи, ты ждал меня? Знаю, что в таких вопросах уже нет и капли смысла. Но если все-таки слышишь, ответь: возможен ли был у наших тесно переплетенных жизней другой итог? Это ведь я хотел слишком многого и не смог обмануть судьбу ― твоя история должна была окончиться иначе.

Мы всегда были вместе, сколько я себя помню. Одна тарелка на двоих, одна кружка, одна постель. Из моей памяти может исчезнуть все, но только ты останешься там навечно. Твой образ вышит красным шелком на изнанке моего сознания. Наверное, когда-то у меня не было ничего и я был гол, как зарождающаяся Вселенная, но даже тогда во мне уже был ты. В этом я твердо убежден, ведь я люблю тебя так давно, что у этого чувства не видно начала. И ему нет конца. Оно огромно и горит в сердце, как неопалимый терновый куст. Этот пожар давно бы вырвался наружу и сжег все вокруг дотла, если бы я не знал, что дорог тебе не меньше. Но ты тот, кто всегда был рядом, когда мое слабое и больное тело сдавалось на волю уготованных ему болезней. И я боролся, умирал и рождался заново, шепча твое имя, как заклинание, ощущая раскаленным лбом прикосновения прохладных и самых надежных рук. Рук верного друга, рук творца моего мира. Мысли о тебе приносили покой в часы самой сильной боли, и я держался за ускользающую жизнь, как мог, потому что ты был ее истинным смыслом. Все хорошее, что я когда-либо совершил ― я сделал ради тебя.

С тобой я всегда испытывал жажду. Был алчным и жадным. Желание путало мои мысли и мучило тело, а сомнения и ревность сжимали тисками нутро. Когда-то давно я не знал ничего столь горького и открыто отдавал тебе всю ту нежность, на которую способен только ребенок. Но взрослая любовь другая. И за это я буду бесконечно просить у тебя прощения. Часто я был лишь в шаге от того, чтобы оскорбить тебя своими неуместными чувствами, вымарать ими, как черной патокой. Однако я выдержал. Ты так и не узнал, что я лгал тебе и боролся с тем, что дарит любовникам блаженство, но невозможно между братьями. Ведь ты и есть мой брат, Баки. Нас выносил и родил Бруклин, воспитал голод, а вырастила война.

Вынь мое сердце своими руками, положи его напротив белоснежного пера на весы правды и ты увидишь, как оно рухнет вниз полнокровным камнем, неумолимо склонив золотую чашу.

Клянусь, я тысячи раз пытался убедить себя, что могу перестать быть настолько зависимым. Клянусь, я хотел любить тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь.

Наше настоящее обратилось в пепел и давно стало прошлым. Безвозвратно. Мне всегда было интересно узнать, что же находится за чертой отведенных нам лет жизни. И теперь я знаю ― в этом сверкающем новом времени нет ничего, кроме беспредельного одиночества. Может быть, это расплата за здоровое тело, за все те силы, что когда-то приблизили меня к тебе, сделали нас равными, избавили тебя от страха за мою никчемную жизнь? Может быть, поэтому я закрыл глаза в том самолете и открыл их через много лет в этой стерильной комнате? Может быть, из-за этого так трудно дышать, будто все болезни возвратились разом, а может, из-за того, что я не хочу впускать в себя воздух, который больше никогда не будет смешан с твоим дыханием?

За тебя я бы предал и убил. И я убивал. Просто посмотри на меня, не говоря ни слова, и я отправлюсь за тобой в любую битву.

Мне принадлежал весь мир, я это помню так явно. Влажный запах земли, холод и туман в предрассветные часы, тлеющие угли костра, твой тихий смех, светлячок папиросы, сладкий плотный дым. Твои руки разбиты, под ногтями кровь, ты смотришь куда-то между деревьев, держишь винтовку наготове, а мне принадлежит весь мир, потому что, когда ты рядом, на Земле нет большего эгоиста, чем я. Все просто: я хотел бы проникнуть в тебя и смотреть на все твоими глазами, но мы итак связаны, мы с тобой ― одно существо.

 _«Стиви»,_ ― так ты зовешь меня, когда нас никто не слышит. Это ласка. Я ощущаю звуки своего имени, как прикосновение, на моем лице распускается удовольствие, я не в силах себя сдержать. Не знаю, замечал ли ты. Это мое имя, но только произнесенное твоим голосом, оно становится по-настоящему личным, ведь сколько бы Стивов ни существовало за всю историю человеческого рода, только у одного из них был лучший друг по прозвищу Баки.

И ты многое делал лишь для меня. Иногда я завидовал самому себе не понимая, как же так вышло, что ты мой друг. Ты спасал меня в уличных драках, спасал от лихорадки, спасал от одиночества и горя, когда умерла мама, спасал от вражеских пуль. Я тебя спасти не смог. Я хотел прыгнуть вслед за тобой. Я сделал это?

Дверь палаты отвратительно скрипит, я вздрагиваю, и по каждому сосуду в голове разливается боль. Закрываю глаза и поворачиваюсь к стене. Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое.

Если и существует Ад, то мой ― здесь, среди больничных одеял, насквозь пропахших лекарствами.

― Мистер Роджерс, ― медсестра касается моего плеча, я ощущаю тепло ее руки и тошноту. ― Время принять лекарства... Как вы?

Я ― мертв. Но я, конечно же, так не скажу. «Все в порядке», ― так бы ответил любой нормальный человек. Этот ответ дежурный, он приемлемый, когда хочешь поскорее остаться один. Возможно ли, что я когда-нибудь выйду отсюда и вернусь...Куда? У меня больше нет дома. Человек с повязкой на глазу, который встретил меня и привез сюда, сказал, что меня будет ждать новая жизнь и работа, после того, как я пройду программу реабилитации. Но я уже понял, что все здесь обман, когда сломалась белоснежная стена, за которой прятался чужой мир. В этом месте можно встретить любое чудо, только тебя мне никогда уже не найти.

Моя любовь научила меня смирению, и прежде я прошел все те же стадии, что бывают при тяжелой болезни, но сейчас мне трудно, как никогда. Невыносимо. Я жил тобой. Без тебя я ― фантом. Тело, лишенное всех конечностей. У меня есть только комната с одним окном и эта нескончаемая боль.

― Мистер Роджерс, прошу вас, ― она осторожно направляет меня, так, будто я хрупкий, как стекло и могу разбиться.

Я поворачиваюсь и замечаю ее встревоженный взгляд. Она протягивает пластиковый стаканчик с таблетками, которых мне требуется очень много из-за усиленного метаболизма. Я не хочу их принимать, ведь затем, на короткое время, наступает мучительная пустота, словно моя голова безмозглая и полая внутри, и мысли приходят в нее постепенно, одна за другой, точно их помещает туда кто-то извне. Все эти мысли о тебе.

***

Вероятно, я засыпаю. Чувствую тяжесть твоей руки на своем плече, ты смеешься, прижимаешь меня к себе, треплешь волосы. _«Сопляк»._ Губа разбита и сочится кровью, чувствую во рту ее вкус. Скоро ты покинешь меня, уедешь в тренировочный лагерь, а оттуда прямиком на фронт. Мне страшно и противно от самого себя. Мое отражение в зеркале ― сплошные острые грани, ярость и злость на весь мир. Ты стоишь за моей спиной. Ты меня обнимаешь? Я чувствую мягкость твоих губ, невесомое прикосновение к шее. Лукавая улыбка, но в глазах утешение. Этого не было. Не уходи, прошу, ты же знаешь, что я не могу последовать за тобой ― они видят меня насквозь. Они видят, что я слабак. Баки, останься со мной.

Сегодня твой последний день перед отправкой и нас ждут девушки. Обе они принадлежат тебе, так же, как и я. Мы на выставке в окружении света и электричества ― чудеса будущего. Новый мир, который будет всех ждать за порогом войны. Ты веришь, что приближаешь его, ты воодушевлен. Девушки смеются, они провожают солдата ― я же, словно прощаюсь с жизнью. Шатенка прижимается к тебе, прячет смущенную улыбку, а ее подружка заскучала. Я не могу ей предложить и доли того, в чем ты так невероятно хорош. Вы собираетесь пойти танцевать, а я с трудом сдерживаю обиду. Это паскудно, и если ты заглянешь в мои глаза сейчас, то все поймешь. Но ты не заглянешь ― ты увлечен, наверное, уже предвкушаешь то, чем эти танцы могут окончиться для тебя.

Может быть, ты не просто довел ее до дома? Скажи, вы целовались тогда? Она, должно быть, пригласила тебя к себе. Вы пили чай на кухне, говорили о мире и о войне, а потом прошли в спальню, погасили свет и опустились на кровать. Ее простыни пахли розами. Ты аккуратно ее раздел, долго ласкал и гладил эту белую тонкую кожу, вошел плавно и нежно в мягкое ждущее лоно, только все равно сделал больно. Но это нормально, потому что такая боль неотделима от наслаждения: на моих щеках слезы, ты целуешь меня за ухом, прикусываешь кожу на шее, тяжело дышишь и мерно двигаешься в сокровенной глубине моего тела. Твои руки лежат по обе стороны от моей головы, кисти сжаты в кулаки. Я широко раздвигаю ноги, бедра дрожат от напряжения ― ты распираешь меня изнутри, я чувствую, как твой член все больше наполняется кровью в ответ на каждую вспышку удовольствия.

Когда меркнут краски дня, я становлюсь ненасытным. Никто не знает этого обо мне, пока жалеет или смотрит в глаза, любезно улыбаясь. Но правда в том, что ты исступленно имеешь меня в душной комнате на нашей общей кровати, где мы перекатываемся, сплетаясь руками и ногами. Мы трахаемся. И это то, что мне нравится. Тебе невыносимо жарко, мокрые волосы слиплись и завиваются на кончиках. Ты ласкаешь языком мои раскрытые губы и наша влага смешивается. Скоро все закончится, и я не хочу, не хочу. Но это неотвратимо. Еще немного и ты наполнишь меня. Если бы я мог, то сохранил бы твое семя, запер его внутри всей силой своего неутолимого желания. Я хочу подарить тебе ребенка, такого же красивого, как и ты, только это невозможно. Вот в чем жестокость природы ― любить тебя так и не иметь возможности созидать жизнь во имя этой любви. Находясь на вершине удовольствия перед прыжком в самую пропасть я шепчу твое имя, и этот шепот подобен крику. Баки, любимый! Я плачу, я буду ждать тебя всю жизнь.

Я не умею молиться, этого так мало во мне, поэтому прошу тебя самого: только выживи. Скорее вернись.

***

Что? Открываю глаза, ресницы слиплись, голова скована болью, а я все так же лежу в своей койке. То, что я увидел ― неправда. Это приятная ложь, злая шутка моего разума. То, чем я не должен кормить свою отравленную душу. Мы попрощались в тот день, и я ушел, не зная, что меня ждет «Возрождение». Вот и все.

 _«Фальсифицировать данные в своих призывных анкетах незаконно»._ Мне это известно, но другого пути у меня не было, Баки. Тебя злили мои попытки, хоть они и были тщетными ― мы много ссорились из-за них. Ты заботился обо мне, конечно, но я отчаянно стремился воевать вместе с тобой, стоять плечом к плечу, я хотел защитить тебя, хотел лицезреть твою славу. Ты ведь герой, Баки. Яркая звезда. Я жил в твоем свете, я его отражал словно луна. Кто я теперь? С твоей смертью образовалась черная дыра, и эта гравитация непреодолима. Я вечно буду лететь за тобой, пытаясь поймать твою руку. Доктор Эрскин предоставил мне редкую возможность, и я был счастлив, что не упустил ее. Это было похоже на перерождение. Смерть и воскресение, выход из грота, сквозь пламя боли. Из морской пены на горячий девственный песок.

Через занавески проникает солнечный свет и слышно шум машин. Улицы теперь выглядят ошеломляюще. Запахи, цвета и звуки навалились на меня, будто до этого вся жизнь была цвета сепии. Адское крещендо. Ты бы посмеялся над тем, как я вышиб стену, хотя она была бутафорской.

Я не хочу вспоминать твой смех и, одновременно, больше всего боюсь его забыть. «Куда мы идем?». _«В будущее»._ Где ты?

На моей груди лежит валун ― не могу пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами. _«Вина»._ Я знаю, Бак. Боже, прости меня.

Какой сейчас год? Тот человек с повязкой на глазу, этот космический пират в черном плаще, сказал, но я не запомнил, настолько невероятно и странно прозвучали эти слова. Только, на самом деле, мне все равно. Я выбирал смерть, а не эпоху. Мои пространство и время существовали относительно тебя. Сам по себе, я ― одномерная фигура.

Сердце готово пробить грудную клетку, снова этот страх. Что я здесь делаю? Стараюсь взять себя в руки и дышать. Не хочу, чтобы они приходили. Их транквилизаторы заглушают все вокруг, я слышу только твой крик и лязг колес поезда. Я должен был прыгнуть за тобой, но на мне был долг. Ты никогда бы не простил подобной трусости. В отдельности каждая жизнь мала, но мы продолжаем историю наших предков, и нас хранят любимые. Я должен был спасти чьих-то любимых, так же, как ты спасал меня.

Хватит, я больше не могу об этом думать. Но это будет длиться вечно. Этот мир раскололся, и я теряю тебя снова и снова, во всех реальностях одновременно. Мое горло горит, что-то раздирает его изнутри. Дверь мгновенно распахивается, и на меня смотрит несколько пар испуганных глаз. Я кричал? Надеюсь, что не звал тебя, не говорил о тебе вслух ― пусть никто не узнает. Каждое мое слово любви принадлежит тебе одному, и никто другой этого от меня не услышит. Сильные руки удерживают тело, прижимают его к кровати, пока комната стремительно вращается. Я зажмуриваю глаза, боясь упасть прямо на потолок. В детстве такое со мной уже бывало, рядом с тобой я терял ориентиры. Вскоре наступает темнота, она всегда приходит, и в ней тонут все мысли, кроме одной, короткой, как вспышка света в грозу: пожалуйста, пусть это будет смерть.


	2. могила героя

На стуле, рядом с койкой сидит молодая женщина. Она склонила голову, на плечи накинут белый халат. В правой руке светящийся экран, она сосредоточенно следит за происходящим на нем и медленно скользит по нему пальцем. Между бровей тонкая складка, лицо серьезное и уверенное, светлые волосы аккуратно собраны. Она не знает, что я уже проснулся и смотрю на ее колени, плотно обтянутые темно-синей тканью. У нее длинные ноги и сильные икры, небольшие ступни в обуви с плоской подошвой, никаких каблуков. Должно быть, хорошая бегунья.

― Доброе утро, мистер Роджерс,― я поднимаю глаза и натыкаюсь на ее взгляд, она едва заметно улыбается. Мои лицо и шея мгновенно вспыхивают, будто я подсматривал за ней и был пойман. Глупости. Быстро поднимаюсь и пытаюсь сесть.

― Нет, нет, не вставайте,― она протягивает руку, чтобы остановить меня, но не дотрагивается. Вероятно, потому что я опасен, как запертый в клетке тигр. Как часовая бомба. Ей страшно? Я все же приподнимаюсь и опираюсь на спинку койки, во рту сухо, и меньше всего я хотел бы услышать сейчас свой голос, но все равно ей отвечаю. Приветствую в ответ. Скорее всего, на моем лице не живет ни одной эмоции. Я понимаю, что надо отреагировать хоть как-нибудь, но только молчу и смотрю ей в глаза. Она тихо вздыхает, вероятно, собираясь с мыслями. Ну и кто ее подослал? Для чего?

― Меня зовут Шэрон, я ― психотерапевт. Буду помогать вам реабилитироваться после анабиоза. Прошло невероятно много времени, ― она останавливается, опускает взгляд и снова чуть растягивает в улыбке губы. ― И, возможно, пробуждение, спустя столько лет, вызвало у вас невротическое расстройство. Будьте готовы к тому, что я буду навещать вас и просить описывать ваши переживания. Если вы не хотите делать это сегодня, то я зайду позднее. Однако вы должны понимать важность, оказываемой вам профессиональной помощи. Вы дороги нам, мистер Роджерс. Ваш поступок бесценен, за вас радуется и переживает вся страна, мы все хотим вас отблагодарить.

Благодарность страны… Война окончилась, и наши друзья, должно быть, возвратились домой героями. Вернулись к своим семьям в сиянии вечной славы. Я закрываю глаза и вижу их перед собой такими, какими они были еще несколько дней назад. Все они: Дум-Дум, могучий, словно дуб, неизменно в своем котелке; Дернье ― великолепный подрывник, эмоциональный и ругающийся по-французски; Морита ― наш связной, но, при этом, вечно латающий всем раны; Гейб, мечтающий вместо браунинга вновь взять в руки трубу; Фэлсворт, с которым у нас не сложилось дружбы, может быть, потому что он все про меня понял сразу. И это ― мой отряд. Но началось все, конечно, со сто седьмого пехотного.

Они встают передо мной ― все в худых одеждах и перепачканные грязью. Мы следуем через лес ― кто-то идет пешком, кто-то едет верхом на трофейных танках. И нужно бы проявить осторожность, мы же разнесли к чертям вражескую базу, нас могут преследовать, но никто не в силах прекратить веселой болтовни и брани, потому что мы живы, и больше не существует ничего важнее этого.

Я пришел за ними, вырвал из когтей смерти, и теперь эти люди последуют за мной в любое пекло. Но хочешь узнать правду, которую я никогда не произнесу вслух: я шел только за тобой.

***

В коридорах темно, повсюду комнаты со столами, позади раздаются автоматные очереди, с громкими хлопками разрываются снаряды. Но я слышу только биение своего сердца, ощущаю сильную пульсацию где-то в районе горла. Тебя не было в клетках, потому что тебя увели. Где они держат тебя? Маленький человек в круглых очках спасается бегством, и я следую за ним. Я его догоню и выдавлю ему глаза, если он не скажет, где тебя искать. Меня охватило это злое чувство, и оно должно быть новым, но это не так. Хоть меня тошнит и трясет, стоит признать, что я всегда был готов на все ради тебя. Я еще не убивал, но готов сделать и это. _«Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, три-два-пять-пять-семь…»._ Это твой голос, он манит меня, тянет за собой, словно арканом. Ты лежишь на столе, пристегнут ремнями, взгляд пустой, но с трудом, через некоторое время, ты все же меня узнаешь. Смотришь, как на видение, и от твоей улыбки, недоверчивой и обреченной, мне хочется уничтожить здесь все. Я не оставлю и камня от этого места. Твоя кожа влажная и холодная, а дыхание загнанное. Прости меня, я был беспечен ― клоун в звездно-полосатом костюме, танцующий в окружении шлюх. Я уже не знаю, что рекламирую ― облигации или себя. Только сам я бесполезен. Что я для тебя теперь? «Осознайте свой патриотизм! Армия нуждается в вашей помощи. Спонсируя военные операции мы делаем бесценный вклад в скорейшую победу над врагом». Мои руки оплетают тебя, как канатные веревки. Но сейчас я подобен скале. Прошу, спрячься в моих недрах, я еще могу тебя спасти.

 _«Это было больно?»._ Избегаешь меня, хромаешь, держишься в стороне. Больно, Бак. Но теперь больнее. Потому что ты мертв. Где твоя могила? Я хочу зарыться в землю, что хранит твое тело. У каждого героя есть своя могила, только у тебя ее нет. Если ты меня слышишь: позволь преклонить колени.

***

― Стив? ― женщина ― Шэрон. Обеспокоенно смотрит на меня, наверное, ждет какого-то ответа.

О чем она говорила? Был задан вопрос? В моей голове не держится ни одна мысль, это горе смывает собой все, как потоком дождевой воды. Я жалок, а ведь всегда старался не показывать тебе своей слабости, даже, когда колени тряслись от страха. Разочаровать тебя ― вот худший из кошмаров, страшнее этого ничего нет. Ты звал меня лучшим другом, а друзей у тебя было немало. Самый первый из мальчишек, гроза хулиганов ― вечно взлохмаченные волосы и разбитые коленки. Меня ненавидели уже только за то, что ты играл со мной, возился с такой мелкотой, били с детской ревностью и злыми слезами на грязных щеках. Ты ругал меня, упрекал, что я лез в эти драки, с моими-то воробьиными силами и ростом. О, я бы загрыз за тебя любого. Вцепился бы в горло и рвал зубами до тех пор, пока не услышал смертные хрипы и клокотание крови в глотке. Лучшим другом Баки Барнса не мог быть слюнтяй и хлюпик. Маменькина детка, какой-то хренов педик. Да, по иронии судьбы, правда обо мне такова, но тебе нельзя об этом узнать. Ты и не узнаешь.

Больше не будет ни одного мгновения, когда я мог бы ощутить твой взгляд. Импульс прямо в солнечное сплетение ― ты на меня смотришь.

― Мне нужно позвать медсестру? Вам плохо, я пришла слишком рано, говорила же… ― ножки стула жалобно скрипят, вижу ее глаза, они карие ― не небо перед грозой, не океанский шторм, не горная высота. Баки. Надо что-нибудь ответить, не хватало еще так начинать знакомство. Я, наверное, выгляжу, как полный псих ― смотрю в одну точку, бледный, с каплями пота над верхней губой, постоянно теряю связь с реальностью, обращаюсь к тебе.

― Мой отряд... ― прикрываю глаза рукой, здесь слишком светло, меня снова тошнит. ― Что с ними стало?

Это правильный вопрос, хотя, судя по реакции Шэрон, явно неожиданный. Гораздо уместнее, возможно, было спросить о том, где я, как долго здесь нахожусь, какой сейчас год и сколько прошло времени, почему я постоянно думаю о тебе, как мне тебя отпустить. Не в психушке ли я ― ведь мне там самое место. Все это мне неизвестно, а она к таким вопросам точно готова. Это представляет собой хоть какой-то интерес. Психотерапевт. Так она сказала, но это вряд ли является правдой. Как и все, что меня окружает.

Может быть, я попал в другое измерение? Может быть, здесь ты жив? Ты дышишь, твое сердце бьется. Ты ходишь на работу, любишь свою жену, у вас есть дети ― у них твои глаза. Господи, а как же иначе? Мы должны были вернуться с войны, ты бы женился на самой лучшей девчонке Бруклина. Заглянул бы под все юбки, но все-таки нашел ее. Я бы гордился тобой и тоже был счастлив. Скорее всего, я бы так и не женился, хотя ты сам поручился найти мне идеальную пару. Так ведь должно быть в жизни у всех. Но смог бы я? Вся моя любовь принадлежит только тебе. Я бы состарился рядом с тобой, смотрел, как растут твои дети, как они обзаводятся своими семьями. Приходил бы к вам по вечерам, мы бы пили пиво на заднем дворе, вокруг нас носились бы ваши внуки и играли с собакой. Только что, если я так и не смог бы состариться, не смог умереть? Я уже потерпел неудачу, не завершил наш общий путь, зашел в тупик и смотрю на стену, которую не разрушить. По спине ползет холодный пот. Чувствую, как капли стекают по пояснице. Я ничего не понимаю. Опять эта трусость ― желать умереть раньше, чтобы не видеть твою смерть, никогда не знать этой утраты, уйти счастливым и спокойным, будто у нас вместе была целая жизнь.

Она вновь опускается на стул, красивые пальцы переплетаются в замок. Такие хрупкие ― вот руки, к которым должен мечтать припасть с поцелуями мужчина. На твоих были мозоли. Ты много работал, с самой юности пропадал в доках, помогал мне выкупать лекарства, чтобы я не скончался от любой простуды. Твои руки были грубыми от оружия. Ты превосходно стрелял, много тренировался ― мой лучший снайпер, моя тень. Чем они пахли? Оружейной смазкой, машинным маслом, порохом и землей? Кровью. Хочу спрятать лицо в твоих ладонях, целовать каждый дюйм кожи ― шрамы и эти мозоли, лизать между пальцами, легонько касаться фаланг и самых кончиков. Этими руками ты держишь мою волю.

― После вашей гибели… то есть, после того, как мы вас потеряли, они решили присоединиться к войскам пятой американской армии и продолжить воевать в полку на территории Италии. К сорок пятому дошли до самого севера, где и находились вплоть до капитуляции немецких войск, участвуя при прорыве оборонительного рубежа у Адриатики.

Это были славные парни, каждый из них доверил мне жизнь и находился под моей ответственностью, я сам их позвал, но я же их и оставил. Мы теперь бесконечно далеки друг от друга, но осознать это нереально. Фантастика какая-то. Словно это не моя жизнь, а кадры кинохроники. Это приводит в ужас, но вместе с тем, я чувствую порыв рассмеяться. Какая злая и смехотворная неудача.

― После войны был вновь сформирован элитный разведывательный отряд, и они продолжили свою работу в качестве специальных агентов. Все, кроме, Монтгомери Фэлсворта, он вернулся на родину и до самой смерти жил в Лондоне, где и был похоронен. Остальные покоятся на национальном кладбище в Арлингтоне.

― Моя могила тоже там? ― вопрос приводит ее в замешательство. Снова эта настороженность, как перед броском. Словно я могу взорваться, перевернуть тут все, сорвать решетку с окна и выпрыгнуть. Все только этого от меня и ждут. Может быть, так и реагируют нормальные люди, когда понимают, что с ними уже простились, похоронили и оплакали, а они снова здесь, как призраки во плоти.

― Да. А еще есть мемориал и зал в Национальной портретной галерее США при Смитсоновском Институте. Там все о вашем довоенном прошлом, о том как вы стали Капитаном Америка, о вашем участии в войне. Про вашу жизнь написано много книг, ― она улыбается, искренне и по-доброму, а я чувствую холод в своем животе.

Известность настигла меня почти сразу. После смерти Эрскина результаты исследования были обнародованы, а я получил статус талисмана всей страны. Но о моей жизни до войны и сыворотки знал только ты. Мы вместе вытерпели столько трудностей, у нас была нелегкая юность. Наша тесная маленькая квартира, пустые кухонные шкафы, холодная ванная, узкая постель ― наш общий дом, который мы оба без оглядки оставили. Неужели кто-то добрался до него? Они узнали, что мы спали вместе? Я знаю, что конкретно можно об этом подумать. Но такого никогда не было. _«Это сожаление»._ Нет ни одной реальности, где бы это было допустимо. Я был влюблён в тебя. Я тебя люблю. Но я не могу позволить себе даже думать про нас так, Баки. _«Можешь, ты уже делал это»._ Да, это правда. Волна смущения поднимается в груди, затапливает меня и доходит до самого лица. Под покрывалом, правой рукой я защипываю кожу на животе и не отпускаю до тех пор, пока не становится сложно терпеть боль. Хочется все это закончить и умыться.

― Биографы хорошо постарались, ― голос Шэрон выводит меня из оцепенения, и я понимаю, что некоторое время сидел с закрытыми глазами. ― В следующий раз я принесу необходимые книги, которые помогут вам адаптироваться, изучить и принять те моменты истории, что вы пропустили, пока спали во льдах. Вы пока так и не спросили о том, сколько прошло времени. Вам говорили?

― Да, но я этого не запомнил. Я помню только, как сломал стену и, кажется, кого-то ударил. Может, даже нескольких людей, ― она забавно округляет глаза, вероятно, потому что я сообщаю ей это с абсолютным безразличием на лице. Тем не менее, странная реакция для психотерапевта, но нормальная для человека.

― На что это похоже? ― спросила почти с нетерпением. ― Простите меня, но вы должны узнать, что сейчас 2012 год. Это значит, что...

― Прошло почти семьдесят лет, ― я все-таки усмехаюсь, хотя получается какое-то равнодушное фырканье. В этом нет ничего хоть сколько-нибудь веселого, но ситуация карикатурна, словно написана для десятицентового журнала про научную фантастику. Все, что я прочту в этих книгах будет для меня из разряда «Историй будущего». ― Это похоже на сон. Я должен был проснуться, судя по вашим словам, только вот мне кажется, что этого так и не произошло.

Она ничего не отвечает, просто смотрит с минуту мне прямо в глаза. И такими наши встречи, вероятно, будут всегда. Я не могу говорить. Все что я хочу ― закрыть глаза и не шевелиться, а у нее же просто нет слов. Шэрон, в отличие от меня, оправдать можно ― ее задача слушать, анализировать и разрабатывать план по возвращению меня в мир живых, что само по себе является дикой глупостью, ведь я уже умер семьдесят лет назад. Им нужен обратно их национальный герой, но что, если он всегда был только лишь ширмой, за которой прятался все тот же тощий бруклинский парнишка, насквозь больной и влюбленный в своего лучшего друга? _«Извращенец»._ Глаза опасно защипало. Нет, нельзя об этом думать. Отвожу взгляд в сторону окна. Шторы открыты не полностью, и понять, что за ними нечто иное, а не то, к чему я привык, невозможно. Однако я все равно инстинктивно отодвигаюсь, будто это поможет мне избежать столкновения с действительностью, и в этот момент чувствую легкое прикосновение ее руки к своему предплечью.

― Мы справимся, Стив, – ее голос странно тихий. ― Вы поймете, что получили уникальную возможность. Это, как прожить две разные жизни, в разном времени, в разном обществе. Одно неизменно ― вы наш герой, воплощенное достояние нации. Ваша миссия не окончена, потому что люди, теперь уже нового поколения, нуждаются в вас. Где бы человек ни находился, он все равно обрастает социальными связями. Ваше одиночество временно.

Меня злят ее слова, и я отдергиваю руку так, словно получил ожог. Она ничего не знает. Миссия? Разве я прибит к волшебному щиту Старка, как к кресту? Все так и есть, достояние нации не может быть простым человеком. Но это не важно. На самом деле, в моей голове вертится главный вопрос, и я не в силах задать его, словно мне в рот залили свинец. Он предсказуемо о тебе. Если я спрошу, то она сразу все поймет ― считает с меня это, как написанное с листа. Увидит, что это единственное, что меня волнует. Поэтому я, наконец, собираюсь и, кажется, сославшись на желание отдохнуть, деликатно прошу ее закончить свой сеанс. Если так можно назвать этот визит, хотя она, скорее всего, приходила только познакомиться и обозначить начало предназначенных для меня испытаний. Показать, что провести остаток своей жизни в этой комнате мне не позволят. Ведь я, как инструмент, а значит, меня можно исправить, починить.

Лишь мои чувства к тебе не дефект и не ошибка природы. Не болезнь. И никто меня в этом не убедит. Если бы это было так, то сыворотка исцелила бы меня от этой любви, как исцелила от астмы. Все дело в том, что тебя невозможно не любить. Наверное, ты был создан для любви так же, как я для войны. Кто я перед лицом этого?

― До встречи, мистер Роджерс, скоро мы увидимся снова, ― она не протягивает мне руку на прощание, хотя я этого жду с каким-то тайным неприятием, спокойно встает и покидает палату. На секунду она задерживается в дверях и смотрит на меня так, словно я нереален.

В воздухе сохранился запах парфюма ― какие-то безликие цветы. Запах, по которому о его обладателе нельзя заключить ровным счетом ничего, но зато благодаря этому я понимаю, что она здесь все-таки была.

Медленно встаю и иду к окну, приближаюсь, как к клетке с диким животным. Вопреки ожиданиям, из окна открывается вид на асфальтовую дорожку среди деревьев и двор со скамейками. Несколько человек гуляют по территории, держатся за руки и разговаривают, кто-то сидит на скамейках и читает книги. Вдалеке слышно машинные гудки. Я так и не спросил у нее, где я сейчас нахожусь. Может быть, я просто боюсь услышать слово «Бруклин», одна мысль об этом снова вызывает во мне панику. Сквозь нарастающий звон в ушах, я слышу грохот аттракционов Кони-Айленда и шум бьющихся о берег океанских волн. А еще ― радостный крик.

***

Твои волосы лохматит ветер, нас до боли вжимает инерцией в спинку вагонетки, внизу живота щекоткой плещется восторг. Позади нас истошно визжат девчонки. Я тоже кричу, но уже не слышу себя, потому что, когда мы влетаем в темноту тоннеля, ты хватаешь мою руку, и наши пальцы переплетаются. Время словно замедляется, и по моей груди разливается приятное чувство, похожее одновременно на радость, легкость и трепет. Я понимаю, что влюблен в тебя, и осознание того, что мне доставляет удовольствие это прикосновение, заставляет немедленно испытать страх и отпустить твою руку. Я никогда не смогу любить тебя открыто. Я никогда не смогу вернуться в Бруклин.


	3. я буду здесь

Гранитно-серые Альпы угрюмо нависают над горной пропастью, сверкая снежными вершинами. Воздух слегка разрежен и до одури пахнет свежестью, нос и уши начинает покалывать от холода. Поезд стремительно несется, опасно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Я слышу, как ты мягко приземляешься на крышу вагона и быстро следуешь за мной, слегка пригнув спину. Гейб тоже с нами, и мы по очереди спускаемся прямо в набитое боеприпасами нутро поезда.

Морита перехватил по засекреченному каналу данные о том, что Зола направляется к Шмидту и перевозит тонны новейшего оружия ― только с конвейера. Сам завод не так давно был уничтожен, и мы обнаружили на его месте последствия множественных взрывов и пожара. Этот ублюдок знает, что мы идем за ним след в след и отчаянно эти следы за собой заметает.

Однако сегодня мы прямо у цели, и от мысли о том, что мы сделаем это вместе, я ощущаю сладкое предвкушение и нетерпение. Это неправильно. Но таков момент нашей близости ― я твой друг, напарник, компаньон. Партнер. Я твой любовник. Нет, конечно, нет. Но это не имеет значения, потому что в этот момент в целом мире все равно не существует никого, кроме нас двоих.

В крови пузырится адреналин, тело гудит от готовности догнать, наброситься и схватить. Сыворотка превратила меня в машину быстрого реагирования и мгновенного уничтожения. Из-за этого сон и отдых даются мне тяжело ― только после того, как вымотаю себя окончательно, но и тогда я могу просто лежать и наблюдать за тем, как ты спишь, как постепенно расслабляется твое лицо и углубляется дыхание. Мой спальник всегда находится рядом с твоим, и я все отлично вижу и слышу. Твой сон успокаивает меня, вводит в состояние вязкого транса, и я расслабляюсь, растворяюсь в тепле, исходящем от тебя, подобно невидимым лучам.

Но сейчас я стою в середине вагона. Левая рука крепко сжимает крепления щита. Ты обходишь меня, осторожно осматриваешься, твои глаза горят, словно ты взял след. Вокруг тишина, не слышно даже стука колес, и я не чувствую движения поезда. Жестом указываешь на дверь между вагонами, собираешься туда войти. Я не хочу, чтобы ты туда заходил и я точно знаю, что не должен отпускать тебя. Я твой командир. Ты у меня в подчинении и я могу отдать тебе приказ стоять на месте, но почему-то не получается издать ни звука, как бы я ни напрягал голосовые связки. Не входи туда, Баки! Посмотри на меня, обернись. Рука тянется, чтобы остановить и удержать. Просто прижму тебя к себе, пусть это будет выглядеть странно, пусть это увидит Гейб, но если ты войдешь в эту дверь, то я тебя потеряю. Не могу пошевелиться. Ноги приросли к полу, а щит стал неподъемным и тянет меня вниз. Ты исчезаешь за дверью, сквозь маленькое окошко видны вспышки света. Прошу тебя, вернись ― я хочу этого больше всего на свете. _«Ты же знаешь, что мертвые не возвращаются, Стив»._

Время восстанавливает свой ход, и я бегу следом за тобой. Дверь легко поддается, а я оказываюсь в центре снежной бури. Видимость почти нулевая, все занесло снегом, и он с пугающей быстротой вращается в воздухе. Откуда здесь снег? Я должен тебя найти, ты не мог далеко уйти ― не прошло и минуты. Свободная рука упирается во что-то твердое ― это ящики с оружием, осторожно ощупываю их и медленно продвигаюсь вперед. Прямо на середине вагона в боковой стене зияет огромная дыра, будто кто-то просто вырвал целый кусок ― металл покорежен, и я вижу, что поезд на огромной скорости несется над черным провалом ущелья. Замечаю твой силуэт ― ты стоишь на самом краю и смотришь в пропасть. Глаза невыносимо слезятся, почти не могу разлепить веки, но я точно знаю, что это ты.

― Баки! – я кричу, зову тебя. ― Что ты делаешь? Отойди, ты же можешь упасть. Нам надо немедленно уходить, здесь никого нет. Это какая-то ошибка.

Иду к тебе, прикрывая себя щитом, но это мало помогает, снежинки настолько острые, что царапают кожу и я чувствую, как на щеках застывают порезы. Ты не шевелишься, просто повернул голову и смотришь в мою сторону. Что же здесь произошло? Я с трудом держусь на ногах, еще немного и мы оба точно сорвемся. Подхожу к тебе, стараясь не смотреть вниз, хватаю за плечо и разворачиваю к себе. Твоя куртка хрустит под пальцами, и я с ужасом осознаю, что она расстегнута. Под ней ничего нет. Зачем ты сделал это? Вижу твой голый живот, от пупка к паху спускается дорожка волос и они блестят, покрытые инеем. В лицо немедленно бросается кровь, от ее жара тает снег, стекая вниз по шее прямо за воротник. Я не должен смотреть туда, но все равно смотрю, вглядываюсь с небывалой жадностью и не могу оторваться.

― Стив, ― твой голос похож на шелест, почти на грани слышимости, а может быть, это ветер шумит, но я все-таки поднимаю глаза и замечаю насколько сильно ты замерз. Твои губы побледнели до синевы, под глазами залегли темные тени, а на ресницах лед. Притягиваю тебя к себе и прижимаю, закрываю сбоку щитом, пытаюсь оттащить от края дыры, но ты упираешься, подаешься назад и снова смотришь вниз.

― Господи, Баки, это какое-то безумие. Посмотри на меня, ― щит мешает, мне нужны обе руки, и я без сожаления выбрасываю его прямо в дыру, снова придвигаюсь к тебе и крепко обнимаю, запускаю руки под куртку, обвиваю их вокруг талии и прижимаюсь губами к твоему холодному уху.

― Мы оба погибнем, ― я шепчу, мой голос дрожит. ― Баки, давай же, идем со мной. Прошу тебя, мы еще можем спастись.

― Нет, уже поздно. Я ведь упал с этого поезда, ты разве забыл, Стив? ― ты произносишь это медленно и спокойно, так, чтобы я понял. От осознания смысла твоих слов меня ощутимо трясет, и я не могу удержать всхлип.

― Мне тебя не хватает, я скучаю по тебе каждую минуту, ты должен пойти со мной, ― я все-таки это тебе говорю, и от сказанного начинают невыносимо гореть губы. Ничего не могу поделать с собой и целую твою шею, вжимаюсь, что есть силы ― тебя нужно срочно согреть. Почему ты такой холодный? Слезы застыли прямо на ресницах и глаза уже не открываются, я просто ощущаю твое твердое тело, слепо тычусь губами, а ты так и стоишь неподвижно. Ты не дышишь.

― Опять ты что-то себе придумал, мелкий, ― привычно усмехаешься. ― Меня здесь давно нет.

С этими словами ты исчезаешь прямо из моих рук, и я падаю на колени, едва успев схватиться за край развороченного вагона. Я больше не сдерживаюсь и плачу в голос. Чувство потери подобно огромной открывшейся кровоточащей язве, и вина обрушивается на меня, придавливая тоннами океанской воды. Мое тело принимает вынужденную позу ― ложусь лицом в снег и подтягиваю колени к груди. И тогда все исчезает в белом.

***

― Тише, тише, успокойся… ― это ты.

Кладешь руку мне на плечо и слегка сжимаешь пальцы. Я открываю глаза. Мы в нашей квартире, лежим в постели лицом друг к другу. Ты вплотную придвинулся ко мне. Мои колени худые и упираются прямо тебе в живот. Он плавно движется вверх, толкая диафрагму и так же плавно опускается. В комнате темно и почти ничего не видно, сейчас глубокая ночь, поэтому ты касаешься моей щеки ― проверяешь. Пальцы скользят к переносице, утыкаются в уголок глаза ― туда, где мокро и горячо от слез.

― Что ты, Стиви. Снова приснилась мама? ― то, как звучит твой шепот, кажется мне самым интимным на свете. Даже не знаю, как я выносил твое присутствие.

― Нет, мне опять снился день, когда ты погиб, только на этот раз я не смотрел на то, как ты падаешь. Ты уже был мертвый, стоял на краю и ждал меня, ― не хочу врать тебе, ты должен знать, что каждая моя мысль начинается и заканчивается тобой, каждый мой сон о тебе.

Мне плохо видно, но кажется, что ты улыбаешься. Я знаю этот твой жест ― скуловые мышцы сокращаются и тянут уголки рта кверху, приподнимая верхнюю и выгибая нижнюю губу красивой дугой, между ними образуется небольшой просвет, в который видно кромку белых зубов верхней челюсти. Один из них ― центральный резец с правой стороны слегка выбивается из общего ряда, и это придает тебе немного хулиганский вид. Мне совсем не нужно видеть ― это навсегда в моей памяти. Я рисовал твою улыбку множество раз, хотя воспроизвести ее на бумаге не так-то просто, потому что ты уникален. Ты неповторим.

― Ты же знаешь, что в случившемся нет твоей вины? ― спускаешься указательным пальцем по спинке носа, обводишь крыло и останавливаешься в ямке над верхней губой. ― Все произошло слишком быстро, ты бы не успел ничего сделать. Гейб составил рапорт, он все видел.

― Я не должен был брать тебя с собой, не должен был вообще настаивать на твоем присутствии в отряде, тебя должны были отправить домой, ― меня снова накрывает, и слезы, которые уже бесполезно скрывать, катятся прямо на твои пальцы. Ты нежно растираешь влагу и опускаешь палец между моих губ. Это уже слишком. Я целую тебя, приоткрываю рот и позволяю проникнуть внутрь. Ты задеваешь зубы, осторожно проталкиваешь палец вглубь, касаешься кончика языка и гладишь его. Из головы разом уходят все мысли. Я закрываю глаза и ощущаю только твой вкус, запах и фактуру кожи. Внизу живота ожидаемо теплеет. Ты убираешь руку, медленно перемещаешь ее на мой затылок, зарываясь в волосы, тянешь меня на себя так, будто собираешься поцеловать. Мы соприкасаемся кончиками носов, и я чувствую, как в твоей груди зарождается вдох ― ты набираешь воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать. Ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать. Прошу, скажи мне это.

― Это был мой выбор, я бы все равно пошел вместе с тобой. И что бы ни случилось, ― невыносимо, твой голос звучит так же, как в первый раз. ― Я буду с тобой до самого конца.

― Ты должен кое-что знать, ― открываю глаза, отстраняюсь, чтобы смотреть тебе прямо в лицо, ―Ты должен знать, что я люблю тебя.

― Я знаю, ― ты снова улыбаешься, подтягиваешь одеяло и укрываешь мои плечи. От того, что мне известен твой ответ, снова нестерпимо хочется заплакать, но я держу себя в руках, чтобы не испортить момент. Ты в моей голове. Это мои собственные слова, мои фантазии о тебе. ― И я тоже люблю тебя, Стиви. Спи, я буду здесь.


	4. единственная девушка

Она появляется неожиданно, вырастая где-то за спиной, в то время, пока я стою, прислонившись лбом к оконному стеклу. Оно запотело от дыхания, и если я и пытался смотреть сквозь него на происходящее во дворе, то теперь мне уже совершенно точно ничего не видно. Я не слышал звука открывающейся двери и ее шагов ― все мои чувства обратились внутрь, когда я встретился взглядом с собственным отражением, слабо проявившимся на гладкой поверхности стекла.

С самого детства мне нравилась эта игра: представлять, что передо мной никакое не зеркало или стекло, а окно, через которое можно заглянуть в другой мир ― реальность, существующую параллельно нашей и соприкасающуюся с ней в этой точке. Из этого окна на меня всегда смотрел двойник. Физически ― моя полная копия, только все в его жизни было по-другому. Если я был болен, то он был здоров; я был беден, а его семья ни в чем не нуждалась; я жил в страхе, что мои чувства к лучшему другу раскроются, он же никогда не знал такой проблемы. У него тоже был Баки Барнс, и их связь никто не мог разрушить, ей никогда ничто не угрожало. Его Баки был сотворен для него, как Энкиду для Гильгамеша, и они странствовали по многим землям, преодолевая препятствия и убивая опасных тварей, встретившихся на пути ― отчаянный герой и его верный спутник. Никто не мог показать на них пальцем и обвинить в разврате. Хоть они и спали, обнявшись, как дети, на голой земле, нагретой от пламени костра, и лишь бесчисленные звезды на темном небе свидетельствовали, что их любовь была невинна.  
   
Всегда имевший все, чего не было у меня ― сейчас и он не счастлив. Он больше не улыбается, когда в моих глазах стоят слезы и не спокоен, когда мне больно. Потому что он ― это все тот же я, у которого больше не осталось ни одной мечты.  
  
― Это окно выходит во внутренний двор, но из тех, что в конце коридора видно Центральный парк, ― говорит, стоящая сбоку от меня Шэрон.  
   
Она вырывает меня из плена иллюзий. Я медленно отстраняюсь от стекла, отделяя себя от воображаемого двойника, и прохожу вглубь палаты. По правую сторону от койки находится большой белый стол, рядом с которым предусмотрительно стоит пара стульев. Один из них я отодвигаю, приглашая ее сесть, а сам занимаю другой, расположенный с противоположной стороны.  
  
― Что это за место? ― я решаю первым задать ей вопрос, и ничего проще, чем этот, мне в голову не приходит.  
  
― Это психиатрическое отделение госпиталя Маунт-Синай. Для вас была подготовлена адаптационная комната, но вы отреагировали на окружение несколько агрессивно, выбежали на улицу и оказали активное сопротивление любым попыткам себя остановить и привести в чувства, ― она смущенно отводит взгляд, и уголок ее аккуратно накрашенных помадой губ слегка дергается, прежде чем на них расцветает подобие извиняющейся улыбки.  
  
И когда я смотрю на ее бледно-розовый рот, то вспоминаю цветы, растущие летом на полях в Нормандии.

***

Мы прячемся в высокой траве, наблюдая за вражеской базой с пусковыми площадками для смертоносных ФАУ-1, нацеленных прямиком на Лондон, когда наши войска и армия союзников готовятся к высадке на побережье. Несколько миллионов солдат пересекли тогда Ла-Манш, и это был самый долгий день в их жизнях. Сотни тысяч из них так никогда и не вернутся домой, но через пару месяцев Париж будет свободен, и мы пройдем по его улицам, окунувшись в волну всеобщего бесчинства. Стоит ли говорить, что грань между освобождением и завоеванием иногда становится невероятно тонка? Особенно, когда еще минуту назад ты висел на волоске от смерти, но в конечном итоге, все-таки вышел победителем.  
  
Из всего этого, я хочу сохранить в памяти лишь единственный момент: ты лежишь в траве справа от меня и напряженно смотришь в оптический прицел, но вдруг отрываешься от наблюдения, поворачиваешь ко мне свое покрытое пылью лицо и улыбаешься широко и ободряюще, а в это время вокруг нас поют птицы ― так громко, будто делают это в последний раз.  
   
В природе все продолжает жить. Что для нее эта война?

***

И все-таки я в Нью-Йорке. Героя вернули на родину. Я, оказывается, даже успел пробежаться по Таймс-сквер, только ничего не соображал и был полностью дезориентирован. Все чувства включились разом, а если говорить словами Шэрон: сенсорная перегрузка, психомоторное возбуждение, агрессия, как ответная реакция на стресс. Угроза безопасности для себя и гражданских лиц ― инъекция транквилизатора внутримышечно, иммобилизация. Так я и оказался в одноместной палате госпиталя, из окон которого, как она говорит, видно Центральный парк.  
  
Как-то раз мы с тобой поднялись на смотровую площадку Ар-Си-Эй-Билдинг, где перед нами предстало это грандиозное полотно с его лужайками, аллеями, каменными возвышениями и искусственными озерами, яркими пятнами выделяющимися на фоне зеленого ландшафта. Мы оба, кажется, тогда потеряли на время дар речи.  
  
Воспоминания мгновенно возвращают меня в тот день, стоит только начать думать об этом. Кто скажет мне, зачем я это делаю? Но остановиться уже невозможно ― вся моя жизнь рассыпается на множество таких мгновений, и ты был рядом в большинство из них. Я закрываю глаза и оказываюсь на крыше.

***

Мы стоим у самого края за стационарным биноклем и по очереди смотрим в него на открывающийся вид. В меняющемся масштабе видно, как по парку прогуливаются парочки, семьи с детьми и просто прохожие. Ты медленно поворачиваешь бинокль в разные стороны и, время от времени, удивленно восклицаешь. Наши плечи соприкасаются ― я стою к тебе так близко, что начинает казаться, будто мы слиплись. Достаю альбом и стараюсь быстро набросать карандашом эскиз. Позже, когда мы вернемся домой, я закончу свой рисунок, и он будет казаться мне одним из самых удачных. Ты обязательно попросишь его себе. Ты часто так делаешь: просто подходишь, наклоняешься и внимательно  рассматриваешь мой рисунок, непременно хвалишь, а потом начинаешь выпрашивать. Я же, при этом, обычно делаю вид, что ты меня отвлекаешь, а рисунок не так уж и хорош. И вообще, он не готов. Но отказать тебе никогда не могу. Есть хоть один человек способный на это?  
  
Иногда я чувствую тепло, исходящее от твоего тела, и легчайшие потоки выдыхаемого воздуха, касающиеся моей шеи. Может быть, меня это смущает, самую малость, поэтому я дергаю плечом и прошу тебя не мешать. Но потом рисунок все равно отправляется в твою коллекцию. Понятия не имею, где ты их хранишь. Должно быть, там собрались уже целые горы.  
   
Это приятно ― знать, что ты неравнодушен, хотя некоторые рисунки я тебе никогда не показываю. Не хочу, чтобы ты подумал что-нибудь неправильное. Да, иногда я рисую тебя таким, каким ни разу не видел, но мне кажется, что я настолько знаю все оттенки твоих эмоций, что могу итак их легко представить. Нет, вот этого делать точно нельзя. Хотя травить себя подобными мыслями ― мое любимое занятие. Это приносит удовольствие, потому что твоя красота очаровывает. Не думаю, что в том, как я тебя рисую есть что-то предосудительное, но тем не менее, одновременно с удовлетворением, порой приходит чувство неловкости и стыда, словно я прикоснулся к тебе без спроса, пока ты спал или был пьян. Вот почему я их прячу.

***

Шэрон хочет услышать мой рассказ о впечатлениях от вынужденного путешествия во времени.  
   
После пробуждения страх был первой ясно различимой эмоцией, впрочем, как и у любого другого существа, невероятным образом, оказавшегося в непонятных ему условиях ― это то, что подталкивает нас к жизни, пусть в моем случае и иррационально, ведь я помнил, о том, что собирался сделать. Так я и ответил, когда она меня об этом спросила. Страх, а затем уже гнев и злость, на грани ярости. Позднее, когда я в полной мере осознал, что происходящее вокруг меня всего лишь постановка, устроенная с абсолютно неясной для меня целью, добавилась паника. Меня невероятно смутил гигантский экран, мимо которого я пробежал. Тогда я решил, что, возможно, все-таки умер. Кто бы не решил? Рехнуться можно.  
   
Для меня от момента погружения в воду до того чудесного утра прошло не так уж много времени. Вот я хватаю штурвал, беру управление в свои руки, направляю самолет под углом прямо в океан, сквозь широкое лобовое стекло наблюдая кучевые облака в лучах закатного солнца. Пегги разговаривает со мной по переговорному устройству, не хочет отпускать, но принимает мой выбор. Она умная, цельная и, как и ты, Баки, иногда казалась мне нереальной. Каждый такой человек ― огромная удача в короткой жизни Стива Роджерса, и сейчас я малодушно надеюсь, что моя смерть не разбила ее так, как меня разрушила твоя. До самого основания.  
   
Я почувствовал ее симпатию еще тогда, когда был нелепым, худым, низкорослым и без капли мужской привлекательности. Ощущения необычные, но я ей верил. Храбрая, человечная, прекрасная Пегги. На ней самое красивое платье из тех, что я когда-либо видел ― оно красноречиво алое. Большие глаза блестят, и смотрит она только в мою сторону. Ты тогда был обижен, наверное, бесился оттого, что она тебя даже не заметила. Но я думаю, что это все-таки не так. Разве можно тебя не заметить? Ты сказал, что превращаешься в меня, и это просто смешно.  
  
Пегги была моей лучшей и единственной девушкой. Но я не смог бы на ней жениться. Какое я имел право? Такие женщины заслуживают любви безграничной, преданной и верной ― до последнего вздоха. Такой, какой я любил только тебя одного.  
   
― О чем вы думали в самый последний момент? ― это снова Шэрон, держит перед собой планшет и делает пометки. Вероятно, хочет понять, почему доблестный Капитан, когда топил самолет, не предпринял ни единой попытки себя спасти.  
  
Я думал о тебе. Смотрел на облака, на эту бесконечную панораму неба, и меня душила жалость, раздирало на части чувство несправедливости оттого, что твоя смерть была такой внезапной и страшной. Господи, ты должно быть сломал себе все: руки, ноги и позвоночник, размозжил голову и истек кровью. Такие хрупкие ― всего двадцать три кости черепа берегли вместилище твоего драгоценного сознания.  
   
Я же не испытывал ни страха, ни боли. От удара в обшивке фюзеляжа образовались трещины, и через них внутрь стремительно пребывала ледяная вода, самолет погружался все глубже, и я вдруг понял, что произошедшее не просто предел и завершение моего пути ― это еще и свобода. Пик самореализации. Ведь в любви к тебе кроется мое личное бессмертие.  
   
Тогда я закрыл глаза и больше их не открывал. В последний момент я представил, что ты стоишь рядом со мной, и это наше общее решение. Так этот поступок действительно стал только тем, чем и должен являться ― единственным ключом к спасению миллионов жизней.  
  
― О Пегги Картер, ― когда я это говорю, то не могу смотреть ей в глаза. ― Я пригласил ее на свидание и обещал не опаздывать, но уже знал, что мое намерение неосуществимо.  
  
― Вы любили ее? ― вопрос сразу в лоб, как выстрел в упор.  
   
Что мне на это ответить? Кажется, что в палате стало так же тихо, как в подземном бункере. Как в барокамере в лаборатории Старка, куда он с искренним удовольствием и нескрываемым восторгом засунул меня, чтобы проверить возможности «нового» организма.  
  
Сама по себе постановка вопроса в прошедшем времени нервирует, но я стараюсь держать себя в руках, ведь она наблюдает за мной. Внимательно следит. Ума не приложу, какие мотивы определяют желание некоторых людей работать в данной области. Возможно ли, что Шэрон подтолкнул к этому личный изъян, и навязчивое стремление увидеть его через призму страдания другого человека? Тебя бы, наверное, позабавили эти мои попытки анализа по отношению к собственному психотерапевту. Так и представляю, как ты смотришь на меня иронично изогнув бровь, качаешь головой и едко усмехаешься. Без тебя я совсем сошел с ума.  
  
― Этот вопрос кажется вам неуместным?  
  
Конечно, я же так ничего и не ответил. Она смотрит на меня слишком откровенно и выжидающе. К чему сейчас подобные признания? На тумбе у моей койки аккуратной стопкой сложены книги. Среди них есть мои биографии ― жизнеописания героя. От рождения, противостояния реальности трудного детства  до счастливого момента воссоединения с истинным собой, а затем и смерти прямо на алтаре войны ради благородной цели.  
  
Меня уже не раз препарировали, и наши отношения с Пегги, наверняка, были вплетены в сюжет. Воспользуйтесь оглавлением и без труда найдете их где-то между абзацами о лагере Лихай, проекте «Возрождение» и великой жертве, принесенной к ногам родины. Все читали эти строки, и мои чувства, должно быть, описаны в них просто и понятно: первая настоящая влюбленность, трепетная надежда на взаимность и восторженное ликование в момент единственного поцелуя, толкнувшего на подвиг. Тем более Шэрон. Уж она-то, наверняка, долго готовилась, провела над этими книгами много времени, которое могло быть потрачено на личную жизнь и решение своих проблем.  
  
Чувствую, что снова начинаю злиться, хотя веду беседу преимущественно с самим собой. Может быть, я никогда не умел общаться с другими людьми. Что, если это ты наделял меня способностью к взаимодействию с ними, и не встреть я тебя на своем пути, то так и не смог бы адекватно воспринимать окружающий мир? Попал бы в стены подобные этим, провел в них все свое время и умер, так ни разу их не покинув.  
  
Я слишком долго рассматриваю пуговицы ее халата, туфли, царапины на полу, что угодно. Этот вопрос вывел меня из шаткого равновесия. Нужно взглянуть ей в глаза, так же открыто и прямо, как она смотрит на меня. Хотя бы попытаться. Давай же, сделай это.  
   
Она снова что-то пишет. Несколько предложений скрипящим пером ручки ― начало новой истории обо мне. Можно было бы дополнить уже существующие, вынести ремарку: Стивен Роджерс, некогда известный, как Капитан Америка, помешался на мыслях и мечтах о своем друге, потому что тот умер и жив только в его голове.  
   
― Для того, чтобы помочь вам, Стив, мы должны понять, что вызвало этот стресс ― проблему можно решить только после выявления причин, которые к ней привели. Но для этого вы сами должны быть готовы увидеть, принять и постепенно научиться жить без оглядки на них.  
  
― Дело в том, что… ― я кое-как заставляю себя пошевелить языком и опять чувствую, как прилипает ко мне ее взгляд.― Дело в том, что мне трудно выразить свои чувства простым словом… «любил».  
   
― Поясните, пожалуйста, свою мысль, ― она убирает планшет в сторону и складывает пальцы в замок, а мои ладони мгновенно потеют.  
  
Разве так сложно ответить на этот вопрос? Я не знаю, но больше всего мне хочется сейчас сказать: «это вас не касается».  
   
― Когда мы говорим, что любим кого-то, то эти люди обычно представляются в качестве... ― ну вот, кажется, я вступил на зыбкую почву, откуда уже не выберусь.  
  
Я все-таки решаюсь коротко на нее посмотреть и вижу абсолютно не читаемое выражение на ее лице. Сейчас я запутаюсь, и из моих слов сделают неправильные выводы, хотя для нее во всем этом, наверное, нет никакого интереса ― всего лишь работа. Возможно, сидя на этом стуле и убивая время на наблюдение за тем, как я то вхожу, то выхожу из прострации, она тоже приносит жертву во имя страны, отдает свой долг. А что если она…  
  
― … любовников?  
   
― Что? ― ее голос достает меня из колодца собственных мыслей, но чем дольше она говорит, тем более глухо он начинает звучать ― шипит и прерывается, будто записан на пленку.  
  
― Вы хотели сказать, что в восприятии большинства людей, отношение к объекту любви, прежде всего, рассматривается с эротической стороны?  
  
Вот об этом я говорить совсем не умею, в отличие от тебя. Ты бы легко подхватил подобную тему ― разговоры о сексе никогда тебя не смущали. Иногда ты рассказывал мне о том, как провел очередное свое свидание. Давал оценку той или иной девушке, сравнивал ее с тем, что изначально для себя про нее решил. _«С Элли Стоун можно только за руки держаться до самой свадьбы»,_ а потом ― _«я зажал ее в какой-то подворотне на Агрил-стрит, и она дала себя не только поцеловать, но и как следует потискать. Когда я просунул руку ей в трусики, там было мокро, как в Ист-Ривер, представляешь?»._ Нет. Я не был ни с одной девушкой, и ты это знаешь. Забавляешься, наблюдая за моей реакцией ― каждый раз тебя веселит то, как я краснею и отворачиваюсь, давая понять, что не желаю про это слышать и мне это не интересно.

***

Временами ты приходишь навеселе: нетвердо стоишь на ногах, слегка покачиваешься в стороны и все-таки находишь опору в виде моего плеча. Я прогибаюсь от немалого веса твоих конечностей, пытаюсь освободиться, но ты только усмехаешься на мои попытки скинуть твои руки. Элли Стоун, наверное, так же вела себя вначале, но от твоей настойчивости спастись нет никакой возможности. _«И желания»._ Правда меня ты не целуешь ― продолжаешь смеяться, горячо дышишь в ухо и говоришь эти пошлости, пока я веду тебя до кровати. Мое сердце заходится, как от быстрого бега. Да, я не раз раздевал тебя и укладывал в постель, но в этом не было ничего сексуального. Ты делал для меня тоже самое. А еще ― промывал мои ссадины и ушибы, полученные в очередной драке. Это интимно, но для таких близких людей, как мы ― естественно.

***

― Тогда опишите свои чувства так, как вам кажется правильным, ― Шэрон ждет продолжения, все еще хочет понять почему я веду себя как ненормальный. Не из-за Пегги ли я схожу с ума.  
   
А хочу ли я быть нормальным? Это, наверное, значит забыть тебя совсем, словно тебя никогда и не было в моей жизни. Отпустить. Но я не могу, Баки, не могу. Я тебя даже не хоронил, черт возьми!  
   
― Я уважал ее. Восхищался ― она была хорошим человеком и, к счастью, моим близким другом, ― вот и все, я это сказал.  
  
― Стив, я понимаю, почему вам тяжело говорить, ― ее голос спокоен, но руки снова тянутся к планшету. ― Считалось, что Пегги была вашей возлюбленной. Ваша история была одной из самых трагичных и вдохновила многих людей на создание фильмов, написание песен и романов. Испытывать трудности в описании истинной природы своих чувств, находясь под тяжестью чужих ожиданий ― нормально. Даже Говард Старк в своих мемуарах представил ваши с ней отношения не иначе, как романтические и однозначно считал, что несмотря на счастливое замужество, Пегги всю свою жизнь любила только вас.  
  
― Я так не думаю, ― крепко сжимаю кисти рук в кулаки, не хочу чтобы было заметно, как дрожат пальцы. ― Она никогда бы не стала цепляться за воспоминания и обманывать кого-то. Я уверен.  
  
― Потому, что считаете ее в этом похожей на себя?  
  
― Нет, она была лучше меня, ― я, наконец, смотрю ей в лицо. _«Лучше, потому что нашла смелость жить дальше, Стив?»._ ― Она была сильнее.  
  
― Вам нет нужды говорить о ней в прошедшем времени ― Пегги жива. Она сейчас в Вашингтоне. Думаю, вы еще можете осуществить свой план со свиданием.  
  
Внутри меня, где-то в подреберье, рождается волна тепла. Конечно, прекрасная англичанка так просто не сдается никому, тем более ― времени. Вместе с этой мыслью, я понимаю, что не знаю смогу ли жить дальше в окружении всех своих призраков, пусть даже с чувством твоего эфемерного присутствия рядом. Наверное, Шэрон замечает на моем лице этот момент смятения, потому что снова делает очередную пометку. Пусть напишет, что я безнадежен ― очевидный вывод из этого бессмысленного разговора.  
  
Знаешь, а ведь я мог бы рассказать Пегги о тебе, и если бы не случившееся, то давно бы так и сделал. Вот только, стал бы от этого груз моей вины за подобную любовь к тебе хоть на пару фунтов легче?


	5. дух со щитом и мечом

На столе передо мной стоит небольшой переносной компьютер, который рекомендовала Шэрон для скорейшей адаптации, кое-как обучив меня пользоваться Интернетом. Он оказался чем-то вроде телеграфной сети, объединяющей около трех миллиардов людей, к которой ежедневно присоединяются в основном для поиска ответов на разные вопросы и общения друг с другом. Сквозь пространство и время, как в какой-нибудь фантастической повести-антиутопии.

Не скажу, что это оказалось легко. Однако с первого взгляда поразило воображение ― особенно, масштабы самого устройства. Помнится, в штабе СНР стоял его теперь уже древний предок, который сейчас наверняка сродни ископаемому и хранится в музее где-нибудь в Вашингтоне. Это был многотонный шкаф, набитый несколькими тысячами различных ламп, диодов, резисторов и конденсаторов. Данные вводились в него при помощи перфокарт, и он выходил из строя чуть ли не каждые сутки. Но это все равно было огромным прорывом в области приборостроения, не говоря уже о том, как помогало во время войны, ради которой все и затевалось. Старк моделировал на нем работу оружия, а потом совершенствовал его, чтобы солдаты могли убивать друг друга эффективнее. Теперь же я вижу конструкцию малых размеров, похожую на книгу, но позволяющую получить доступ к такому количеству информации, которого не было никогда даже в Бруклинской публичной библиотеке.

Шэрон приносит его каждый день, садится рядом, и мы тратим несколько часов на изучение истории и геополитики, чтение новостей и просмотр различных видеоматериалов. Временами это захватывает и помогает отвлечься. И, несмотря на то, что на второй сеанс она дала мне несколько книг и учебников, по-настоящему с историческими хрониками я познакомился именно в Интернете. Оказывается, за то время, пока я отсутствовал, в мире произошло, по меньшей мере, около трехсот пятидесяти локальных конфликтов и войн.

Для нас с тобой существовала только одна война ― та, с которой мы не вернулись, завещав наши жизни в фонд долгожданной победы. В итоге общий враг был повержен, а экспансия остановлена, хотя и ценой колоссальных потерь. Но кто из нас знал, что это не конец, и мир вскоре разделится на два полюса? Если бы мы оба не погибли в пасти Лернейской Гидры, то непременно столкнулись бы с другими чудовищами ― оказались между Сциллой и Харибдой, только было бы у нас право выбора пути? Правда, я совсем не Одиссей ― на поверку во мне не нашлось ни капли хитрости и жизнестойкости. Скорее уж Ахилл, отдавший лучшему другу свои доспехи, выкованные Гефестом, и благословивший на битву, в которой потерял его навсегда.

***

Возлюбленный Патрокл, теперь я стою на краю утеса, посыпая голову пеплом, а плач мой будит морских богов. Но я пройду по уготованному мне пути мести, хотя и знаю, что за смертью врага неизбежно наступит моя. «…судьбой суждено мне погибнуть здесь, далеко от отца и матери. Но не сойду я с боя, доколе троян не насыщу кровавою бранью».

***

Мы смотрим нечеткую запись разрушения двух небоскребов, являвшихся средоточием деловой жизни Нью-Йорка. Трагедия, из-за которой содрогнулся весь мир. Событие, оставившее след в миллионах жизней. Тысячи историй очевидцев, родственников погибших и людей, которые должны были присутствовать в одном из зданий, но, по воле случая, избежали этого. Конспирологическая теория столетия.  Внезапный удар по Вавилонской башне. Голоса, записанных на видео людей дрожат, речь прерывается, глаза наполнены болью и скорбно блестят. То, от чего я спас их много лет назад, в новом времени все-таки свершилось. Вот только смог бы я предотвратить эту катастрофу, будучи с ними рядом?

Война всегда начинается внезапно. Сколько бы времени ни росло напряжение ― разряда не ждешь никогда. Ко Второй мировой, мы, ослабленные Великой депрессией, не были готовы уж точно. Все знали, что состояние армии было бедственным ― малая численность, устаревшее вооружение, низкий уровень жалования, выплачиваемого призывникам. Европа стонала под натиском гитлеровских войск, стремительно поглощаемая ими ― Югославия, Греция, Голландия, Бельгия… Ей была необходима наша помощь, ведь человеческими ресурсами страна располагала огромными. Именно тогда я впервые почувствовал страх потерять тебя, несмотря на то, что было объявлено о недопустимости участия наших войск в военных действиях. Этот нейтралитет ничего не гарантировал, а был лишь отсрочкой. Осенью 1940-ого иллюзия мирного времени дала первую трещину ― была созвана национальная гвардия и открыт призыв в армию для гражданского населения. Мы продолжали жить, ты работал, несмотря на нервозность и ожидание неотвратимого, приходил домой, ужинал со мной. Добровольный уход в армию никто из нас еще не обсуждал. Для меня дорога туда по очевидным причинам была закрыта, ну а ты никогда не показывал особенного патриотического настроения. Вот только ты был хорошим человеком, который любил жизнь и не терпел насилия. Если что-то и могло привлечь тебя к войне, так это страстное желание остановить реки крови, а вовсе не изощренные методы пропаганды. В мае 1941-ого объявили чрезвычайное положение, а 7 декабря того же года на рассвете японские самолеты напали на военную базу в «Жемчужной гавани». Около трех тысяч человек погибло. Для нас этот удар был столь же неожиданным, как и события, произошедшие 11 сентября 2001-ого.

8 декабря 1941-ого года вышедший к утру «Нью-Йорк Таймс» принес всем новость о том, что мы официально и бесповоротно вступили в войну. Через год ты записался добровольцем и холодной осенью покинул наш дом, навсегда переступив порог своей юности. Это, конечно, не совсем так ― на самом деле ты уже давно был мужчиной.

Шэрон, очевидно, интересна моя реакция на подобные события. Словно эти шрамы и рубцы, а иногда и незаживающие язвы на теле человечества не появились бы никогда, если бы я снова имел возможность подставить свою спину. Вот только я не мог. К чему она пытается воззвать, демонстрируя мне беспомощность мира перед собственной ощерившейся всеми орудиями военной мощью? Перед людьми же, для которых разрушение единственный способ созидания? Чего она хочет от того, кто сам украсил бы авангард оружия, наряду с ядерной бомбой, снова отправившись на войну, на этот раз опосредованную, но от того только более жестокую? Это снова проверка?

― Кто этот человек, встретивший меня на Таймс-сквер?

В ответ на мой вопрос она отводит взгляд, но кивает так, будто была готова и только ждала момента, когда я спрошу.

― Его зовут Ник Фьюри. Он исполнительный директор ЩИТа ― организации, в которую после войны превратился СНР. Она была создана для защиты граждан США от угроз, военного и террористического характера, а также борьбы с преступностью. Вас нашли его агенты, находившиеся на миссии в северной Атлантике.

― Он надеется завербовать меня? ― наши разговоры наверняка записываются, и я обращаюсь уже не к Шэрон, а к теневой фигуре этого Фьюри, который, как мне кажется, стоит прямо за тонкой дверью в палату.

Баки, я знал, что навсегда оставил свою свободу. Обменял ее на возможность следовать за тобой и защищать ― равноценный обмен, потому что ты должен был жить. Но я не справился, и единственный дорогой мне и по-настоящему любимый человек погиб. Так что после этого я могу сделать для других? Для тех, кого даже никогда не знал и не узнаю? Они распадаются для меня на миллионы лиц, каждый с отдельной судьбой и собственным сознанием, но я должен любить их, как единое существо. Проблема в том, что я тоже всего лишь часть целой системы ― такая же живая единица. Один из многих, к тому же более ни на что не годный. Я сломан. Разве может решето служить щитом?

― Я… не располагаю такой информацией, ― ложь. ― Передо мной поставлена конкретная задача ― помочь вам реабилитироваться и преодолеть последствия травмирующего опыта…

― Боюсь, что вашему ЩИТу придется списать меня на убытки, ― улыбаюсь, искренне надеясь, что мои слова дойдут до адресата.

― Нам рано делать такие выводы, мистер Роджерс. Да, ваш боевой опыт бесценен, и любой из нас, в данном случае я говорю о гражданах страны, был бы рад, узнав о том, что Капитан Америка вновь стоит на страже общего благополучия. Однако главными целями являются ― восстановление вашего здоровья и возвращение к социальной жизни.

Услышанное прозвище заставляет меня вспомнить те дни, когда я стал последствием единственного удачного эксперимента, у которого не могло быть практического применения, а потому оставалось только идеологическое. Вначале на меня смотрели так, как смотрят на человека с рекламного плаката, на самом деле не имеющего никакого представления о реальной жизни. Смотрели уставшими глазами, которыми ежедневно видели кровавый ужас войны. После Аззано во мне увидели спасителя.

***

 _«Да здравствует Капитан Америка!»_ ― ты выкрикиваешь этот псевдоним из комиксов для поднятия боевого духа, которые, вероятно, дошли до тебя тоже, и весь отряд мгновенно подхватывает твой крик и приумножает своими голосами. Я больше не твой друг ― меня обезличили, и ты плачешь, пытаясь скрыть слезы за злой усмешкой. Десятки рук отрывают меня от земли и уносят. От тебя, от нашей общей жизни ― нашего прошлого и будущего.

***

Интернет полон слухов о моем возвращении. Очевидно, это вызвало огромный резонанс в обществе, но о том, где я нахожусь журналистам пока ничего не известно. Тем не менее, люди ждут, что я явлюсь к ним. Спущусь с холма в синих и красных одеждах, в окружении света, как агнец божий, берущий на себя грех мира. Приду с заветом спокойствия и безмятежности. _«Отрада сквозь привычное страдание»._ Смерть превратила меня в человека, вернула на ниву людского рода. Умереть ―  удел каждого, и это фатальное знание венчает наши жизни. Такова суть бытия. Возвращение вновь делает меня героем, легендой, духом со щитом и мечом ― кем угодно, но не тем мальчишкой из Бруклина, которым я был только для тебя. Мы оба умерли друг за друга. А Капитан Америка принадлежит своей стране. Живой или мертвый.

― Когда все наладится и придет время, мы будем счастливы приветствовать вас. Возможно, день, в который вас нашли станет новым национальным праздником, ― говорит Шэрон, и я вдруг ощущаю, что она сидит слишком близко ко мне. Смотрит прямо в мой профиль, обращенный к экрану компьютера.

Кончики ушей начинает покалывать. Она хочет меня подбодрить, показывает архивные фото и видео. И я тут же забываю о ней и своем смущении, потому что на большинстве из кадров ты стоишь рядом со мной. Обсуждаешь тактику наступления на вражескую базу или выбор огневой позиции для себя. Смеешься, чуть отвернувшись, не смотришь мне в глаза. Что я сказал тогда? Помню только, как ощутил удовлетворение впервые за долгое время, почувствовав, что напряжение, возникшее между нами, немного ослабло. «Лучшие друзья с детства Баки Барнс и Стивен Роджерс были неразлучны, как на школьном дворе, так и в бою».

Тяжелые капли падают прямо на стол. На улице, наверное, пошел дождь, а в потолке щели. Шэрон замерла рядом и почти не дышит. Смотрю на потолок. Идеально белый, никаких трещин ― с ним полный порядок. Щеки Шэрон горят на бледном лице двумя пунцовыми пятнами. Это ведь не дождь, а мои слезы. Впервые за прошедшее время вижу тебя за пределами своего воображения. Стерпеть нет никаких сил. Вот вещественное доказательство того, что наши жизни были крепко связаны ― твоя история неотделима от моей.

―Стив, ―несмело вступает Шэрон. ― Скажите вслух о том, о чем все время думаете. Прошу.

Ее голос так тих, и мне хочется сдаться. Тем более, все очевиднее некуда. Скорбь универсальна и одинаково читается на всех лицах без исключения. Мы никогда не говорили о тебе. Всегда о чем угодно ― о пробуждении, войне, смерти, но никогда ― о тебе. Шэрон хотела постепенно расшифровать «черный ящик», но он раскрыл себя сам. Это попадание прямо в цель. Она уже поняла? Сглатываю подступившую тошноту. Кадык дергается так, будто в горле застряла маленькая птичка. _«Скажи ей»._

***

За окном идет дождь, воздух пахнет сыростью, а занавески треплет ветер. Кухню заполняет полумрак. Ты отчего-то проснулся и теперь куришь в приоткрытую форточку. Стоишь ко мне спиной, и я рассматриваю твой темный силуэт ― широкий разворот плеч, сильную спину, обтянутую майкой, красивые бедра, чуть скрытые нижним бельем, стройные ноги и крепкие икры. По полу стелется ночная прохлада, и если я простою тут босиком еще хоть немного, то тебе снова придется меня лечить, но я не могу пошевелиться, будто врос в это место. Позволяю себе представить то, как было бы подойти и обнять тебя сзади, разделить с тобой ночное бдение, обхватить руками, запустить их под майку, положить левую тебе на грудь, прямо над сердцем, уткнуться носом промеж лопаток. Вдохнуть твой запах. Просто знать, что мне можно, и это не страшно. Не может быть осуждено. Кто бы нас увидел? Но это, на самом деле, мелочи. Я счастлив уже от того, что нахожусь с тобой рядом. Я могу ласкать тебя только взглядом, но мне достаточно и этого.

Ты вдруг вздрагиваешь и оборачиваешься, несколько секунд смотришь мне в глаза, а я тут же проверяю ― не подошел ли к тебе по-настоящему. Я думаю о тебе столь часто, что иногда не сразу могу понять ― фантазия это или воспоминание, или происходит прямо сейчас.

― С ума сошел? Пол же холодный! ― быстро тушишь окурок о пепельницу, смахиваешь в сторону форточки дым и закрываешь ее.

― Прости, ― только это и остается сказать, перед тем, как я услышу все то, что ты думаешь обо мне.

― За что ты извиняешься, ненормальный? Иди в постель. Не хватало еще тут ноги застудить, ― подходишь ко мне, кладешь руки на плечи и разворачиваешь в сторону выхода из кухни. Твои ладони горячие и чувствуются двумя точками, от которых расходится тепло по всему моему телу. От этого меня прошивает дрожь, кожа мгновенно покрывается мурашками, под майкой твердеют соски. Только и всего ― откинуть голову назад, чуть качнуться спиной в твою сторону, и меня окончательно охватит и поглотит этот жар. Ты не ударишь меня. Может быть, осторожно оттолкнешь и посмеешься.

Ночь выпускает наружу всех моих демонов. Они встают прямо позади кровати и смотрят на то, как ты спишь. Не нужно бояться, они не посмеют прикоснуться к тебе. У меня в руках горящий факел, который я закреплю у изголовья ― это прогонит их.

― Ты, что ли, пить приходил? Давай, принесу, ― подталкиваешь меня к кровати и снова уходишь, чтобы вернуться со стаканом воды.

Клацнув зубами о стекло, я жадно пью, глядя на тебя ― ты сидишь напротив, сложив ноги по-турецки, уперев предплечья в колени и переплетя пальцы рук в замок. Ждешь, когда я закончу, думаешь о чем-то своем. Пара капель скатываются по подбородку и шее, попадают на живот и впитываются  в ткань майки, расплываясь холодными пятнами. На улице дождевая вода смывает с земли опавшие листья, проникает в почву, поглощается корнями растений, под давлением поднимается по сосудам, проникает в клетки и испаряется. Близится рассвет, но воздух уже по-осеннему холодный, и точка росы сегодня пройдена не будет. Улицы окутает белый туман, и они исчезнут. Там, за нашими окнами, виднеется береговая линия ― бесконечно длинная кривая. Фрактал. Водная гладь неподвижна и блестит черным зеркалом сквозь облака пара. Время остановилось ― замкнулось, бесконечно повторяясь, вновь и вновь возвращая меня в этот момент. Не слышно движения часовой стрелки. Только твое дыхание.

― Знаешь, Стиви, я решил, что должен записаться, ― туман сгущается над поверхностью воды, больше не видно ничего, скоро он проникнет через поры кирпича прямо внутрь дома, доберется до легких, и меня настигнет приступ удушья. Но пока я слушаю тебя, крепко сжимая в руке стакан. Я вот-вот его выроню ― стекло стало опасно влажным.

― Я хотел бы остаться с тобой, но держаться в стороне больше невозможно. Меня все равно призовут, рано или поздно, я же здоровый, как бык, ― смеешься и поднимаешь на меня взгляд. ― Ну, скажи что-нибудь… Мне это важно.

Я хочу ответить, что не имею права осуждать твое решение и препятствовать ему. Я тоже пойду на комиссию вместе с тобой. Чтобы отправиться воевать вместе с тобой. Чтобы победить вместе с тобой. Чтобы вернуться в наш дом вместе с тобой. Но из глубины моего горла доносятся только хрипы, пока слабые, но постепенно нарастающие. Короткий вдох ― длинный выдох. Нечестно.

― Господи, Стив, я же тебе говорил.

В прикроватной тумбе ждут своей минуты папиросы, туго набитые сонными травами ― травами смерти. Белена, красавка и дурман. Ты поджигаешь одну для меня, садишься позади и притягиваешь к себе, обнимая правой рукой поперек груди. Горько-сладкий дым наполняет мой рот, кажется, что горло стягивает от сухости, и я начинаю кашлять.

― Что ты, не выпускай, продолжай дышать.

Я слегка откидываюсь на тебя, твой подбородок упирается мне в висок, ты меня поглаживаешь. Вдох постепенно удлиняется. Туман оседает холодными каплями на обнаженной коже, сквозь мутное марево оранжевой точкой горит, то появляясь, то исчезая, огонек папиросы.

― Вот, молодец. Все будет хорошо.

***

Шэрон давно ушла, в палате я один. Снова стою напротив окна и смотрю на идущий стеной дождь. Кругом разливается тяжелая тишина, только капли упруго колотят в стекло. Уже смеркается, но я понятия не имею о том, сколько сейчас времени. Меня вдруг пронизывает ощущение острого одиночества ― не привычного мне чувства разъединенности, а глобального. Будто в целом городе остался только я, а всех остальных смыло дождем. Это чувство заставляет меня оторваться от окна, подойти к двери и толкнуть ее. Не заперта. В коридоре горит свет только на посту медсестры, но на месте никого нет. В самом конце кто-то так же стоит и смотрит на улицу, сквозь решетчатое окно. Мужчина. Пульс подскакивает. Не может быть. Непрошеное болезненное узнавание тянет за собой поводком. Это невозможно ― остановись. Но ноги не слушаются. Все во мне выключается, и остается лишь этот импульс. Широкие плечи, сильная спина, стройные ноги, крепкие икры. Я уже близко. Ба…

― О, привет! Ну и погодка ― будто конец света, ― незнакомец белозубо улыбается и протягивает руку. ― Сэм Уилсон.

― Стив, ― я сжимаю в ответ его руку своей ладонью.

Дождь за окном, наконец, сбавляет обороты, и тучи медленно рассеиваются, впуская последние лучи закатного солнца.


	6. тонкая капроновая нить

В недрах машинного отделения тепловоза уверенно бьется его тяжелое дизельное сердце, приводя в движение генератор, питающий тяговые двигатели. На их валах рождается вращающий момент, передаваясь большой шестерне зубчатого редуктора, и колесные пары оживают, ритмично постукивая о блестящую поверхность рельсов.

― Стив!

Поезд проворным серым змеем мчится вперед, разрезая кромешную тьму горящими глазами-фарами. Внутри его железного чрева неустанно копошатся проглоченные им люди, сжимая потными от страха ладонями ставшие бесполезными орудия. Они неразличимы в своих черных одеждах, поэтому неважно, как сильно каждый из них прежде желал друг другу смерти ― все они надежно заперты, и отсюда нет никакого выхода.

― Оставайся здесь!

Стальные ребра натягивают бока поезда: он спокойно дышит, урчит и хрипит, как всякая сытая и довольная тварь. Он все едет и едет по проложенному пути, скользит, извиваясь, вдоль линии жизни на ладони ущелья. Его вынужденные пассажиры давно сошли с ума. Механически подхваченные движением поезда, но на самом деле неподвижные и разлагающиеся, подобно трупам, они несутся вместе с ним навстречу неизвестности. Среди них, притихших и расположившихся вплотную, словно дрова, пребываю и я. С левой стороны от меня, прижавшись коленями и локтями, сидит худой парнишка с прозрачной кожей, с правой — лысый человек с обнаженным и красным, как мясо, лицом. На лбу у паренька вырезано слово "похоть", а у краснолицего — "гнев". Я спросил, что написано на моем, и мне ответили: "уныние". Мне известно, куда ведет эта дорога — змей изрыгнет нас на пороге преисподней, где даже мы, некогда три лика войны, будем просить о милости и помощи, как три фигуры у подножия распятия. Только я чувствую, что мой час еще не настал. Позади уже сотни миль, а я отчаянно рвусь обратно ― туда, где осталась моя единственная надежда на искупление. Я остановлю поезд.

— Кто-нибудь, остановите его… Остановите чертов поезд!

Кроваво-красный. Я убил машиниста. Ворвался в кабину и настиг со спины в прыжке. Одна рука под подбородок, другой ― толчок к затылочной части. Резкий разворот корпуса вправо. Вот что необходимо сделать: по продольной площадке машинного отделения добраться до систем жизнеобеспечения и перерубить питающие артерии. Вогнать щит в топливный бак. Поезд остановится, и я вернусь назад за тобой прямо по убегающим вдаль бесконечным  рельсам.

― Держись! Хватай мою руку!

Я наношу удар за ударом, терзая прочный металл до боли в руках. Змей уже почуял смертельную опасность, он стонет, дрожит и обреченно гремит чешуей. Топливо толчками вылетает из образовавшихся трещин, растекаясь глянцевыми темными пятнами. Оно заливает мои руки, горячее и липкое, как расплавленная смола. Подкачивающие насосы скрипят, подавая на распыляющие форсунки остатки  крови. Гудят вентиляторы, прогоняя избыточное тепло через радиаторы. Воздухозаборные устройства, воздухоочистители и воздуходувы с ревом перекачивают воздух в легких тепловоза. Скоро все закончится, и мы все будем свободны.

На моей груди тоже чернеет рана ― кровь пенится, пропитывает разорванные края формы и вытекает на обшитый железом пол. Вагон поезда-змея шатает в сторону. Пол скользкий от крови и натекшего топлива, и я падаю, не сумев удержаться на ногах. Сопротивление движению нарастает. Коэффициент сцепления стремительно снижается. Все вокруг начинает вибрировать. Электрическими вспышками мигает свет. Сойди с рельсов. Сойди с рельсов. Давай! Я ликую, охваченный экстазом, как охотник, загнавший зверя, и уже почти не могу дышать. Ладони прижимаются к брюху поезда, я чувствую, как жизнь покидает его, пусть он и борется за нее из последних сил — страдающий и измученный. Колеса истошно скрипят, поднимают сноп оранжевых искр и останавливаются. Змей делает последний вдох, а я теряю сознание.

И просыпаюсь. Сажусь рывком и растираю грудь ― она цела, внутри нее, на своем месте, быстро и ровно бьется сердце. Под одеялом нестерпимо жарко, и я его откидываю. Член колом стоит между ног, натягивая ткань трусов. Вид собственной эрекции раздражает, и при этом неотвратимо подступает усиливающееся чувство напряжения. Всякий раз, когда я просыпаюсь среди ночи, вырываясь из плена кошмарного сна, такая картина кажется мне до крайности неуместной. Но это тело здоровое и живое — его нельзя настроить по своему желанию, оставив только необходимые функции.

Повинуясь своей злости и давней привычке, я почти с удовольствием вцепляюсь зубами в правое запястье с тыльной стороны и с силой сжимаю челюсть. Острая боль вспыхивает, концентрируясь в единственной точке, и в дремотной тишине палаты раздается мой приглушенный стон.

Когда я включаю прикроватную лампу, свет отражается от поверхности информационной листовки, лежащей на тумбе. «Новая жизнь: без вины, тревоги и страха» — реклама сеансов групповой психотерапии. На одной стороне изображена группа людей, сидящих на расставленных по кругу стульях, на другой ― фотография молодого темнокожего мужчины и пояснительная подпись.

«Сэм Уилсон. ВВС США, 20-е истребительное крыло. С 2003-ого по 2007-ой год принимал участие в свержении режима Саддама Хусейна в Ираке, пилотируя истребитель Ф-16 ― «Атакующий сокол». Был комиссован после полученных ранений в ходе кампании в провинции Дияла. С 2010-ого года занимается социальной работой в стенах Маунт-Синай, проводя сеансы групповой терапии для военнослужащих и гражданских лиц с посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством. Каждые вторник и четверг с 16:00 по 18:00, 3 этаж, психиатрическое отделение, кабинет 308».

Сэм. Эту листовку я взял у него вчера вечером. Когда-то он тоже был здесь пациентом и постоянно проживал в мыслях свой последний день в Ираке и гибель боевого товарища. До тех пор, пока не познакомился с пациентами, имевшими похожие проблемы и понимающими, через что он прошел. Он делился с ними горькими воспоминаниями и постепенно преодолел чувство страха и злости, а после выздоровления решил направить все свои усилия на помощь другим людям. Сейчас он определенно выглядит нормальным и даже довольным. Может быть, потому что нашел за что ухватиться. Дело, которое он выбрал ― достойное. Спасая других и вытаскивая их из топи тягостных переживаний, он и сам становился увереннее и уходил все дальше от своих проблем. Такие люди, как Сэм, которые однажды чудом не утонули и смогли выбраться — лучшие проводники назад к жизни. Он точно знает, где твердая почва, на которую смело можно поставить ногу.

Об этом нужно подумать. Глянцевый листок бумаги трепещет, выскальзывает из-под пальцев и падает на пол. На руке тает, теряя четкость границ, фиолетово-красный след от укуса.

Сэм потерял в бою близкого друга. Три года войны, должно быть, связали их прочнее любых веревок. Я даже не могу произнести вслух твое имя. А он смог. Райли ― вот так просто. Назвал его, а на лице сохранилось спокойствие. _«Ты должен меня отпустить»._ Я уже тебя отпустил!

Ложусь на левый бок, лицом к свету, и стискиваю подушку руками. Капитан Америка боится закрыть глаза. Кто в это поверит? Чего только не было в моей жизни: я прорывался вперед под шквальным огнем, мне приходилось сворачивать людям шеи и стрелять в них. Чужие мозги осыпали меня дождем, и иногда я несколько дней не мог отмыть от крови руки. Тогда я думал, что нет ничего страшнее, чем отнять чью-то жизнь, и лица убитых немцев будут преследовать меня вечно. Но когда я понимаю, что стоит уснуть, и я снова окажусь в том поезде, а ты снова будешь кричать и падать, то уже не могу успокоиться. И вместе с тем, я бы хотел видеть тебя всегда. Останься со мной, живи в моей памяти, но только не так. Это лабиринт, из которого нет выхода, а в центре — твое мертвое тело. _«Умирают все»._ Знаю, но я был…

Не готов? От внезапно пришедшей в голову мысли становится до тошноты противно. Я уже не знаю, кого жалею ― тебя или себя. Не эгоизм ли это полагать, что между мной и тобой даже смерть не может быть преградой? Ты считал меня другом, но могу ли я, в свою очередь, назвать дружбой такую болезненную тягу? «Это одержимость», ― возможно, сказала бы Шэрон. Только откуда она во мне взялась? Ты всегда был лучшим для меня ― тем, кем я хотел бы стать, не будь собой. Но почему я чувствую себя сейчас какой-то половиной личности, словно мою вторую часть оторвали насильно?

Я вдруг вижу фрагменты нашей общей жизни, словно они нанизаны на тонкую капроновую нить, как пестрые бусины. На каждой из них выгравировано твое имя.

***

Семь лет — точка отсчета. Школьный двор, конец первого учебного дня. Я еще не успел запомнить имена всех своих одноклассников, но ясно вижу, что с ними будет трудно подружиться. Все очевидно: мой отец алкоголик — некоторым родителям это известно, а значит и их детям тоже. Они так об этом и заявляют, окружив меня. Среди них нет места для отпрыска асоциального элемента. Может быть, моя мать тоже пьет? Может быть, мой отец не только алкоголик, но и вор? Одно ведь редко отделимо от другого. Если не работаешь, откуда деньги на подобное занятие? Может быть, я тоже вор? Это, как минимум, достойно профилактического наказания, чтобы я знал свое место.

Я не собирался убегать и уже приготовился к худшему. Однако в тот день бьют только тебя, возникшего словно из ниоткуда. Ты оттесняешь плечом Фреда Томаса, шагнув в центр круга, и встаешь, заслонив меня спиной. Защитник униженных и угнетенных, только алого плаща за спиной не хватает. Говоришь им, что мы знакомы, и хоть мой отец и правда пьяница ― мать и я сам хорошие люди. Но агрессия, скопившаяся, как яд в челюстях змеи, требует немедленного выброса. Они кидаются на тебя всей кучей, а меня просто выбрасывает за пределы этого клубка. _«Беги!»._ Потом вы с Фредом Томасом и другими мальчишками становитесь почти друзьями. Баки Барнс способен обаять кого-угодно — в установлении связей и налаживании контактов ты был профессионалом с самого детства. Ко мне твои новые друзья относятся с явным неодобрением, но из уважения к твоему неформальному авторитету все же не трогают. Чего не скажешь о тех днях, когда ты не в школе. Я никогда не рассказываю, откуда берутся мои синяки, как бы настойчиво ты не спрашивал.

Отец от нас уходит, когда мне исполняется двенадцать. Мать надрывается на работе в больнице и дополнительных подработках по уборке палат и больничных коридоров, приходит домой под самый вечер, разбитая и усталая. Она страдает от одиночества. Я это знаю, хоть она никогда не показывает. Держит лицо. Но зеркала мне не врут, и я все вижу, проходя мимо них из прихожей в свою комнату. Вижу, как она неподвижно стоит, склонив голову над кухонной плитой. Я чувствую, что виноват во всех наших проблемах, правда, не могу себе объяснить — почему.

Я люблю мечтать. Мне стыдно, но временами я представляю себе другую жизнь, и часто она бывает похожа на твою. Ваша семья полная и почти образцовая: мать и отец, а еще младшая сестра ― Ребекка. В доме всегда особая атмосфера, несмотря на тяжелые времена — это благополучие, которое возникает, как следствие сплоченности и взаимной любви. С кухни, на которой суетится миссис Барнс, обычно тянется аромат выпечки, а мистер Барнс шуршит из гостиной газетой, изредка комментируя транслируемые по радио футбольные матчи. Твоя мать любит меня, как еще одного сына и откровенно довольна тем, что мы с тобой друзья. Считает, что я тебя уравновешиваю. Твои родители обращаются друг к другу, используя разные забавные прозвища, а тебя называют Баки. Лишь изредка — Джеймсом, например, когда их вызывают в школу по поводу твоего не слишком примерного поведения.

Ты стремительно меняешься ― руки и ноги вытянулись, хотя щеки и живот еще по-детски круглые. Любишь часами гонять с другими своими приятелями мяч на поле за школой, поэтому с твоего лица даже зимой не сходит загар. Постоянно зовешь меня с собой. Не знаю, зачем тебе это нужно, ведь мне противопоказаны физические нагрузки. Зато я посещаю дополнительные уроки рисования после занятий и могу наблюдать за тобой прямо из окна. Когда я выхожу, ты уже сидишь на ступеньках перед входом и ждешь меня. Возвращаемся мы всегда вместе.

На шестнадцатилетие ты даришь мне большой альбом и набор итальянских карандашей. Меня с ног до головы заполняет трепет, когда я провожу рукой по гладкому белому листу. Первое, что я рисую ― твое лицо. Оно складывается, как по собственной воле, из черных бархатных линий: чуть прищуренные глаза, небольшой ровный нос, кошачья улыбка, аккуратная ямочка на подбородке. По вечерам ты подрабатываешь в скобяной лавке мистера Уайта — таскаешь ящики, раскладываешь товар, упаковываешь его и помогаешь в обслуживании клиентов. Подарок стоил тебе много труда, поэтому я смущен, но в глубине души, а может быть, у самой поверхности, испытываю щемящее чувство значимости. Ты показываешь мне свои рабочие мозоли. Кое-где на твоих руках виднеются царапины от гвоздей и скоб — они алеют воспаленными краями на фоне смуглой, еще нежной кожи.

Я провожу почти все лето в попытках найти посильный труд для себя, но ничего не выходит, потому что выгляжу я так, словно мне до сих пор двенадцать лет. Все, что мне остается ― помогать маме в работе по дому. Ты часто остаешься у меня ночевать, когда она берет ночные смены. Мы раскладываем на полу подушки, укладываемся на них, и я по частям читаю тебе вслух фантастические романы ― Уэллса, Гернсбека, Жюля Верна и Гамильтона. Ты сам просишь меня об этом, но обычно на середине главы уже засыпаешь.

В свете ночника ты с восторгом рассказываешь о своем первом поцелуе, который украл у понравившейся девчонки. Вспоминаешь о нем, закрыв глаза. Мне кажется, что я вижу припухлость твоих губ. Вижу, как они горят и влажно блестят. Это почему-то злит и немного пугает. Наверное, потому что я еще никогда не задумывался о подобном и впервые заметил чью-то пробуждающуюся сексуальность. С тех пор я почти каждый вечер слышу рассказы о девчонках, и это уже по-настоящему бесит. А однажды ты приносишь с собой те самые карточки. Все женщины на них голые: сидят, обхватив груди руками, стоят, приподняв подолы юбок, из-под которых виднеются темные треугольники промежностей, лежат, широко раскинув ноги на просторных диванах. У меня идет носом кровь, а ты смеешься так долго, что потом начинает болеть живот.

В восемнадцать я заканчиваю школу. Лучше всего мне удается рисовать, и я уже собрал внушительную коллекцию — в основном это городские пейзажи или виды природы, иногда различные детали механизмов, твои портреты, из которых я оставляю только пару наиболее удачных, пряча остальные в папке под матрасом. Я хочу поступить в Бруклинский колледж на факультет изобразительных искусств, чтобы работать потом иллюстратором в каком-нибудь журнале об архитектуре, науке или технике. Тебе это все не нужно, так ты решил. С работой невероятно трудно, но ты все-таки устраиваешься в порт. Я понятия не имею, как тебе это удалось, ведь туда всегда выстраиваются огромные очереди из мужчин, желающих получить хоть какой-нибудь заработок. Платят жалкие гроши, и иной раз, тебе приходится работать по четырнадцать часов, но ты живешь единственным днем и не впадаешь в тоску от мыслей о будущем. Но сейчас мне кажется, что ты, возможно, просто никогда этого не показывал.

Именно твоя поддержка побуждает меня подать документы в колледж. И осенью, когда я получаю заветный конверт, от тебя исходят волны молчаливого одобрения. Твердая рука лежит на моем плече — ты уверен, и потому я открываю его, чтобы узнать, что меня приняли. Тем же вечером мы едем на Кони-Айленд, и как я ни стараюсь, мне так и не удается узнать, откуда у тебя на это деньги.

Через два года от туберкулеза легких умирает мама. Переутомление на работе, постоянный стресс и плохое питание ослабили иммунитет ― такое заключение о причинах остроты заболевания делает врач, когда становится слишком поздно. Все происходит очень быстро. Она сгорает за несколько дней, до последнего уверяя меня, что это всего лишь простуда, и скоро она поправится. Ее смерть опустошает меня. Я перестаю ходить на занятия и целыми днями лежу, уткнувшись лицом в диванные подушки. Апатия постоянно сменяется жестокой ненавистью. Я ненавижу отца за то, что он нас бросил, но больше всего ― себя самого, потому что должен был ей помогать, но оказался абсолютно ни на что не годным. Иногда у нас не имелось на ужин ничего, кроме воды, и я никак не мог это изменить, хотя обязан был, черт возьми. Работа требовалась тысячам людей, и мне предпочитали любого из них — кому нужен тощий астматик, если даже здоровые мужчины вынуждены получать отказы?

Ты к этому времени уже живешь отдельно от родителей, сам снимаешь небольшую квартирку на окраине Бруклина, кишащую клопами и продуваемую всеми ветрами. И сразу предлагаешь переехать к тебе, подальше от мучительных воспоминаний о материнском доме. Я отказываюсь, не желая принимать эти костыли, не подхожу к телефону и не открываю тебе двери. Пока со всей ясностью и почти животным страхом не осознаю, что остался один, и в целом мире у меня больше нет никого по-настоящему родного. Кроме тебя.

Когда ты снова подходишь к моему порогу, я выбегаю навстречу и, вцепившись в твои плечи, долго рыдаю, переполненный горем до самых краев. Наверное, я позволил себе реветь при тебе всего единственный раз, и больше ты моих слез никогда не видел.

Следующие три года я провожаю и встречаю тебя, как верная жена. Но иногда мне и самому перепадает работа в местной газете, где я рисую на внештатной основе карикатурные иллюстрации за пятьдесят центов в день. Некоторые глупцы пытаются распускать про нас слухи, говорят все эти гнусности, которые ты немедленно пресекаешь крепкими ударами. В этом я от тебя ни на шаг не отстаю, и часто мы возвращаемся домой одинаково раскрашенные оттенками красного и лилового. Это ощущается странно хорошо и соединяет нас надежнее кровных уз. Скоро слухи прекращаются, но желание подраться и выпустить наружу свои сублимированные эмоции никуда не исчезает. Я ввязываюсь в любой подвернувшийся под руку конфликт ― дерусь с грубиянами, ублюдками, распускающими лапы на женщин и подонками, которые отбирают с трудом достающиеся деньги у тех, кто слабее. Я знаю, что постоянно подвергаю нас опасности, и когда ты вновь промываешь мои разбитые кулаки или вправляешь нос, всегда обещаю, что буду себя контролировать, но остановиться уже не могу. Далекий от справедливости, как никто другой, я настолько же страстно хочу приблизить ее ко всем, кто в ней нуждается.

К этому времени ты так и не встретил свою единственную, о женитьбе на которой мечтал, будучи подростком, но для тебя это не проблема, ведь выбор огромен настолько, что вскоре теряет смысл. Свидания ради свиданий. На некоторые мы ходим вместе, потому что ты хороший друг и хочешь, чтобы я познал все прелести жизни, в которой половой инстинкт все-таки является одним из основных. Однако никакого интереса для дам я не представляю — могу развлечь разговором, но не более. Все это я делаю только ради тебя — ты же так стараешься. Девушки, приглашенные мне в пару, как на подбор, хорошо воспитаны, спокойны и скромны. Из-за этого я каждый раз прячу улыбку оттого, что вижу твое серьезное отношение к данной весьма деликатной проблеме. Тем не менее, обе наши спутницы, в конечном итоге, конкурируют за твое внимание.

Иногда ты не ночуешь дома, и я до самого твоего возвращения не могу сомкнуть глаз. Мне хочется запереть входную и балконную двери и даже все окна, лишь бы ты понял, что всегда следует возвращаться домой, как бы настойчиво тебя не уговаривали. Но я не могу и не стану так поступать. Временами свидания проходят не совсем так, как ты запланировал, и я просыпаюсь глубокой ночью от твоих красноречивых движений, заставляющих мелко вздрагивать кровать. От звуков твоего учащенного дыхания. Я остро чувствую запах здорового мужского тела, исходящий от тебя, и мне кажется, что он заполняет всю комнату. Он забирается ко мне в ноздри и щекочет своей невыносимой сладостью так, что я боюсь чихнуть и выдать себя. Бывает мне везет, и я просыпаюсь, когда лежу на боку, повернувшись к тебе спиной. Тогда я прихватываю зубами свое предплечье и кусаю его до тех пор, пока не смогу ощущать только эту боль, не думая о том, что ты делаешь. Так мы и живем до дня, разделившего нас навсегда, и это вовсе не день твоей гибели. Мы ведь оба почувствовали одно и то же еще в Италии, правда, Бак?

Похоже, за те восемнадцать лет, что мы знали друг друга, я прирос к тебе намертво. Мы оба сплелись корнями, сцепились ветвями и смешались листвой. Плоть от плоти моей, я совершенно не знаю, какой была моя жизнь до тебя. Разговоры с тобой сродни фантомной боли в утраченной конечности, но я уже не смогу отказаться от них, даже если это не что иное, как безумие.

***

К утру от укуса не остается ни следа — тело Капитана, в отличие от моей души, легко исцеляет любые свои раны. И это хорошо, потому что подобное обстоятельство сообщило бы обо мне много лишнего.

Я поднимаюсь и наспех умываюсь, словно впервые глядя в зеркало, из которого на меня смотрит заросшая физиономия с кругами под глазами. В палату приносят завтрак, и медсестра ласково улыбается, оставляя на столе поднос. В животе тишина ― никакого чувства голода нет и в помине. Но я все равно все съедаю, чтобы не слышать потом осуждающих вздохов и сетований на эту тему. Кто бы мог подумать, в этом веке столько еды, а для меня она вся пресная — ничего запоминающегося. Вот что я помню отчетливо, так это вкус бобов из жестяных банок военного пайка, и их скользкую, крахмалистую текстуру, камнем падающую на дно желудка.

Шэрон приходит чуть позже, растерянная и чем-то встревоженная, двумя руками прижимая к себе желтую папку из пластика. Что в ней? Твои фото, конечно же. Хочет снова столкнуть с триггером, запустить цепь реакций, чтобы научить реагировать отстраненно. Только в моем случае это работает наоборот.

Я подхожу к ней достаточно близко, и ей приходится приподнять голову. Она ничуть не пугается, смотрит прямо в глаза и ждет. Осторожно забираю папку из ее рук и отбрасываю куда-то в сторону. На лицо Шэрон немедленно наползает краска, ведь я ненароком пересек ее интимную зону, но мне и в голову бы не пришло сделать сейчас что-нибудь грубое. Хотя, может быть, я и хотел ее смутить, только совершенно не ради флирта.

― Мы с вами оба знаем, что в этом нет никакого смысла, ― и это все, что я ей говорю.

Пусть мне кажется, что в моем распоряжении все время мира — на притворство я больше не хочу тратить ни одной минуты. Мой неожиданный отказ Шэрон не расстраивает, в ответ она только кивает, поднимает желтую папку и исчезает за дверью, плотно ее прикрыв. Будто и не приходила совсем. И все-таки, иногда она ведет себя так, словно испытывает нечто противоречивое — ее неизменную уверенность покрывает легкий налет фальши, который бросается мне в глаза, потому что я и сам знаю, каково это, когда нужно постоянно следить за маской.

Вечером я в первый раз за все время выбираюсь во двор и долго сижу на скамейке, наблюдая за опадающими с деревьев разноцветными листьями.

Что бы в моей жизни ни случилось, я всегда буду покрыт трещинами, как заново склеенная ваза. Три, четырнадцать, пятнадцать, девяносто два и шесть ― трансцендентное число «Пи» с бесконечностью знаков после запятой — как ему никогда не стать целой четверкой, так и мне не примириться со своей утратой. Я заблудился на болоте из собственных гнилых мыслей и желаний. Сколько же всего я испытывал к тебе… Не всегда эти чувства были светлыми. Но каждый чистый момент подобен золоту, и я хотел бы выловить его из мутных вод своего рассудка, как древний старатель, опускающий в реку руно. Я должен попытаться сразиться со змеем. Это мой последний шанс к искуплению.


	7. взгляд на две тысячи ярдов

«…облака, если смотреть на них сверху, похожи на плавающие в ванне комочки пены, ну или в пивной кружке, как кому угодно. В Колорадо Спрингс, еще будучи курсантами, мы поднимались почти до потолка горизонтального полета. Взлетная полоса стремительно исчезает, сливается в сплошную зеленую линию, самолет набирает высоту, рассекает острым носом воздушные слои и, наконец, оказывается над этим белым океаном… Когда вращаешь его относительно горизонта и направляешь вертикально вниз, постепенно возвращая обратно в прямолинейный полет, хоть на миг, но кажется, что все ориентиры исчезают. Да, кабина набита датчиками, и ты определенно понимаешь, что вышел из переворота, но это мгновение… Облака, темнота стратосферы, нарастающая турбулентность… В этот момент ты чувствуешь воздух подобно птице. Как сокол, парящий на легких крыльях в аэродинамической трубе.

Романтическое приключение — так воспринимаешь свое будущее в качестве пилота, не имея ни малейшего представления о реальности. В руках штурвал многоцелевого истребителя – легкой, но мощной и смертоносной машины, оперенной ракетами, кассетными и свободнопадающими бомбами, пушками шестиствольными… Господь всемогущий! Но, оказавшись в кабине, ощущаешь себя с ней единым целым — неделимым и свободным от всего земного.

Однажды мы услышали: «Дорогие сограждане! По моему приказу войска коалиции начали наносить удары по объектам военного значения с целью подорвать способность Саддама Хусейна вести войну. Это лишь начало широкой и мощной кампании… Я обращаюсь ко всем мужчинам и женщинам в армии Соединенных Штатов, которые находятся сейчас на Ближнем Востоке. От вас зависит мир, на вас возлагаются надежды угнетенного народа!... Враг, с которым вы боритесь скоро познает на себе, насколько вы храбры и мужественны… Военные вернутся домой не раньше, чем миссия будет выполнена. Мы отстоим нашу свободу. Мы принесем свободу другим. И мы победим…».

Нас было около тридцати тысяч, и мы производили воздушную поддержку на территории Багдада и окрестностей, начиная с самого вторжения. Еще недавно я был наивным юным пилотом, мечтавшим покорять воздушные просторы всех стран этого большого мира, и вот уже не мог уснуть на жесткой койке военной базы, пережив свой первый бой.

Три года я летал над землями враждебного государства, но этот враг так и оставался для меня абстракцией, иногда и вовсе неупорядоченной, хаотичной массой — фактором, который необходимо устранить, дабы он не стал смертельным. Для своего предводителя эти солдаты были солнцем нации, по воле Аллаха поднявшим меч против орд, несущих несправедливость и зло. Такая тактика работает всегда: представь противника как монстра, и твоей армии будет легко его убивать, потому что отнять жизнь у человека не так-то просто. Я тоже не видел в них людей. Без мыслей, без чувств, без страданий.

В марте близ Куфы нас в первый раз застала песчаная буря. Прямо посреди сражения. Серая клубящаяся, неотвратимо надвигающаяся мгла. Тогда я подумал, что сейчас она пройдет и унесет за собой все, а когда пыль и песок окончательно осядут, то останется только пустыня. Но этого не случилось. Мы и сами были, как та пыль. Следом прошел кровавый дождь, а после мы двинулись дальше на север. Столицу мы оккупировали в начале апреля, подмяв под себя еще два крупных города. Их лидер бежал, и вот тогда началась настоящая война: сплошное насилие, город против города, уличные бои, бомбы в машинах, грохот взрывов, затяжной межконфессиональный ад, попытки установить контроль и бесконечная поэтика военных операций. Только послушайте: «Иракская свобода»,«Матадор», «Стальной занавес», «Вместе вперед», «Достоинство», «Закон и порядок» и поразивший меня ― «Пронзающий наконечник стрелы». Аллегория, идеология и оптимизм. Суеверная первая фаза ― корабль нужно назвать так, чтобы навлечь не беду, а удачу.

К 2007-ому мы вступили в период, который окрестили «Большая волна». Потому что мы были измотаны, и нам откровенно не хватало сил. Эта волна принесла нам новоиспеченных военнослужащих, но замены состава не произошло. Все усилия были направлены на подавление распрей между суннитами и шиитами, которые к тому времени достигли апогея ― массовые убийства, разбой и грабежи, похищения и бескрайний океан насилия, посреди которого я чувствовал себя необитаемым островом с выжженной солнцем землей. Улицы поглотил желтый дым от гранат, и я бы пропал в нем и потерялся, если бы не мой сослуживец Райли. Его дед был пилотом и отец тоже, поэтому он принимал свою судьбу с отстраненной покорностью ― без романтики и сокрушенных надежд. В отличие от меня, он пилотировал самолет — у меня же вырастали крылья. Райли не потерялся, а адаптировался — сменил среду обитания, только и всего. Поэтому, когда я смотрел на него спокойного и уверенного, то каждый раз все меньше предавался фрустрации ― не представлял, как сажусь в свою «птичку» и улетаю прочь. В небе же я видел теперь только опасность и испытывал преступное желание дезертировать. Райли стал для меня необходимым ориентиром и маяком, когда я блуждал среди своих страхов.

Все превратилось в рутину: достаточно было только взглянуть на Райли, когда он покидал душевую, надевал обмундирование, а затем просто шел выполнять свою работу. _«Эта война закончится, а за ней наступит другая. Ты и я ― мы оба будем там, потому что таковы наши долг и обязанность. Иного пути, кроме Академии у меня никогда не было, но ты выбрал свою дорогу сам. Думай об этом хоть иногда. Сейчас ты нужен своей стране в этом месте. Ты присягнул защищать и отстаивать ее интересы, какими бы они ни были, а также подчиняться командованию, поэтому, когда в следующий раз прозвучит сигнал ― ты запрыгнешь в самолет и сделаешь свое дело. Посмотри на эти крылья ― они на твоей форме, а не за спиной»._ Вот что сказал мне Райли, и я его понял. Мы стали друзьями без оглядки на то, что можем потерять друг друга. Я об этом даже никогда и не думал… В своей гражданской жизни я был достаточно общительным человеком, у меня всегда было много друзей, но я ни с кем не был близок настолько. Единственный ребенок у родителей — в Райли я обрел старшего брата, которого у меня никогда не было. Я насыщался его силой, заряжался его упрямством, оптимизмом и волей к жизни. Казалось, что он был непрошибаем, крепко стоял на ногах, тогда, когда все мы ходили по канату над пропастью. Он жил в действительной реальности. И я за многое был ему благодарен.

Летом наши войска в срочном порядке были переброшены в Баакубу, провинциальный центр, находящийся рядом с Багдадом. Местное правительство пало, и в городе главенствовали суннитские повстанцы. Они проникли туда из самого Багдада и, воспользовавшись тем, что силы коалиции были заняты боями в столице, атаковали город и окрестности, постепенно укрепляя свои позиции и уничтожая местную полицию. Жителей там почти не было ― они бежали из-за постоянной угрозы насилия на религиозной почве, а та малая часть, что осталась пряталась в подвалах домов. Наводненный боевиками город стремительно умирал. Поэтому в июне ― я, Райли и еще десять тысяч солдат приняли участие в масштабной операции с красивым названием «Пронзающий наконечник стрелы», мы должны были поразить и вскрыть этот нарыв, освободить город и помочь полиции вернуть над ним контроль. Мы думали, что сделаем это быстро, но бои затянулись аж на три месяца. Численность боевиков оказалась значительной, и в их распоряжении было множество боевой техники ― танки, бронетранспортеры, военные вертолеты. Мы потеряли тогда много людей, но и боевиков пало не меньше.

В тот день, когда погиб Райли, город был почти захвачен, а мы все — предельно измотанными воздушными боями. Из-за отвратительной видимости пришлось сбросить высоту. Нас внезапно атаковали с вертолетов и подбили: сначала меня, а через несколько минут и самолет Райли тоже. Мы вынуждены были катапультироваться. Я видел его, не выпускал из поля зрения ни на секунду, приземлился первым и спрятался за разгромленным «Страйкером». Вдалеке на земле кровавым костром во всю полыхал мой «Сокол». Райли почти приземлился — до земли оставались считанные футы, но его заметили и открыли огонь из бронетранспортера. Его руки безвольно упали с креплений парашюта ― земли он достиг уже будучи мертвым.

Когда я это увидел, мне показалось, что я оглох. Стоял конец августа, и воздух был невероятно жаркий и сухой. В нем висели пылевые столбы, может быть, опять надвигалась буря. А я чувствовал какой-то смертный холод, он окутал меня с ног до головы, я замерз так, что у меня застучали зубы. Я ползком двинулся к Райли, через всю эту пыль, казавшуюся мне каким-то туманом, в глазах помутилось, и я все никак не мог его разглядеть. Наконец, я его отыскал ― он лежал лицом вниз, в ужасной неестественной позе, запутавшийся в парашюте. Я четко осознал, что он уже умер. Тогда я выпрямился во весь рост и встал рядом с ним, смотрел на его мертвое тело и не понимал, где я вообще нахожусь ― на земле или все еще в небе. Райли казался мне мертвой изломанной птицей. В моем левом плече, а затем и в бедре резко возникла боль, как от сильного тупого удара, которая мгновенно сменилась ощущением, будто в эти две точки воткнули по электрической дрели и начали не прекращая сверлить. Колени подогнулись, и я упал на песок. Кто-то схватил меня за здоровое плечо и поволок по земле. Я почти ничего не слышал и видел только вспышки света за плотной завесой ― видимо, бросили дымовую шашку, а потом все сменила темнота. Глаза я открыл уже на территории базы.

Вначале я подумал, что это самое обыкновенное мое утро в Ираке, и я проснулся чуть раньше побудки. Даже снова закрыл глаза и расслабился, наслаждаясь последними минутами перед подъемом и началом служебного дня. Это повторялось уже сотни раз. Но затем я подумал, что в казарме слишком много света. Мы спали в двухъярусных койках, и моя была нижней. Я открыл глаза и понял, что надо мной потолок. Простой беленый потолок с желтыми разводами от просочившейся когда-то воды ― его явно давно никто не освежал. Я пялился на него с нарастающим недоумением до тех пор, пока не решил пошевелиться и не обнаружил, что почти не могу это сделать. Во всем теле, стремительно ускоряясь, разрасталась боль. Левая рука была в гипсе от самого плеча — согнута, прижата к туловищу и дополнительно зафиксирована повязкой. Я кое-как скосил глаза и увидел, что нога находилась на вытяжке с грузом и возвышалась над койкой. Вместе с болью  от ранений в голове всполохами возникли образы прошедшего дня. Я слышал смех Райли и шипение рации, видел, как в воздух поднимается песок и вспомнил, что мой самолет сгорел. Подумал, что, должно быть, совершил какую-то ошибку. Я летал здесь три года и в основном охранял границы, а теперь останки моего истребителя лежат где-то посреди лагеря боевиков… Что я буду делать без своего самолета? Все эти мысли вяло перекатывались в черепной коробке, я отстраненно понимал, что должен испытывать панику, но физически почему-то совсем не мог. Все, что у меня вышло ― обессилено простонать. Ко мне подошел медбрат, сразу же проверил состояние повязок и спросил о самочувствии. Я с укором на него посмотрел, только и всего.

Позже я выяснил, что меня подстрелили из автомата, потому что я стоял посреди поля боя, как гребаный соляной столб. В перспективе я был бы вообще убит, если бы не подоспевшие во время пехотинцы. Через плечо пуля прошла навылет, чудом не повредив артерию и нервы, но кость от удара сломалась. Бедро так же было сломано. Пулю пришлось извлекать, поскольку она застряла в ране, но зато кровопотеря была не такой обширной, как предполагалось, хотя все равно немалой ― около трех с половиной пинт.

О Райли мне ничего не рассказывали, а воспоминание о его смерти абсолютно исчезло из моей памяти, будто его удалили — стерли прямо с поверхности мозга. Все то время, что я находился в полевом госпитале, я о нем почти и не думал. Только один раз я увидел его в своем сне.

Я лежал на песке и не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Повсюду была кровь и валялись какие-то серые перья ― ветра почти не было, но перья все равно слабо колыхались, иногда взвивались в воздух и кружились, прилипали к векам, висли на ресницах, а отогнать я их никак не мог, потому что руки не поднимались. Тем не менее я видел, что прямо передо мной неподвижно стоит человек, солнце светило ему в спину, и видно было только его темный силуэт. Когда я проснулся, то сразу подумал о Райли, хоть я и не видел лица того человека, но чувствовал, что это был именно он. Уже позднее мне множество раз снился этот же сон, и я четко видел его лицо. Он всегда молчал, потому что я, вероятно, забыл его голос. Но тогда мне было жаль, что мы не можем увидеться, было интересно где он сейчас, вдруг личный состав сменили, и он уже дома? Когда ко мне приходил командир, я узнал, что войска до сих пор в Дияле, армия повстанцев была все-таки подавлена, но установленный контроль, как и в других точках, еще необходимо было поддерживать и укреплять.

На вытяжке я пролежал около семи недель, после этого требовались курсы восстановления, и я предполагал, что меня комиссуют. Так и произошло, я вернулся в Нью-Йорк для продолжения лечения, ничего не узнав о своем сослуживце. Я был уверен, что смогу сделать это позднее, когда вновь окажусь на службе, ведь даже если эта война закончится, то нас будет ждать следующая. Родители встретили меня, я кое-как вышел из самолета, опираясь на ходунки, жалея, что отказался от коляски. Дома мать долго рыдала, сидя у моих ног. Это известие ее изрядно напугало, но теперь она была почти счастлива, потому что я все-таки вернулся. Помнится, она сказала, что ей жаль моего товарища ― я не придал значения ее словам, потому что был ко всему безразличен.

В течение нескольких месяцев я посещал курсы реабилитации, восстановив постепенно функции ноги. О ранении мне напоминала только боль. Вначале мне вообще казалось, что я живу только на анальгетиках. Бедро постоянно беспокоило, и я все время просыпался посреди ночи. А еще мне снились кошмары: я снова и снова попадал в мертвый город, стоял на пустой площади, заходил внутрь низких домов из серой кирпичной кладки. Окна этих домов зияли черными провалами, как глазницы черепов. Иногда из-за угла начинал клубиться желтый дым, медленно расползаясь по всей улице — этот дым кого-то скрывал, я шел навстречу и долго блуждал, но никого так и не находил. Я был совсем один. А вдали, на горизонте, скрадывая солнце, поднимался к самому небу песок, и все становилось монохромным. Выла сирена, отражаясь эхом от пустых домов, сигнализируя о приближении бури и необходимости найти укрытие, ну а я продолжал стоять и смотреть прямо перед собой, вглядываясь до рези в глазах ― мне все чудилось, что впереди летит большая птица. Я знал, что ей также, как и мне уже не спастись, но все равно стоял и смотрел на то, как буря поглощает ее, а затем накрывает и город, превращая все в сплошной песок. Просыпался я с невыносимым чувством потери, будто оставил на тех улицах что-то важное, а потом лежал без сна до самого рассвета.

Я собирался вернуться на службу ― гражданская жизнь тяготила меня. Я привык жить по расписанию, привык к военным будням и даже к той изнуряющей жаре тоже привык ― здесь в Нью-Йорке, среди всех этих небоскребов из стекла и бетона, я постоянно мерз. В наличии кошмарных снов я тоже винил свою скуку и был уверен в том, что мне необходимо подать прошение и вернуться на базу, чтобы снова начать летать.

Однажды я шел по улице, уже даже не помню откуда, может быть, ходил за продуктами, и увидел, как с неба, медленно кружась падает мертвая птица. Наверное, это был голубь — он упал прямо на проезжую часть, но никто из водителей этого не заметил, и все продолжали движение. А я оцепенел: на меня внезапно накатил такой ужас, что я закричал, а потом упал на тротуар, содрогаясь от страха. И тогда я все вспомнил. Я вспомнил о том, что видел, как мой друг внезапно погиб на войне в чужой стране, в мертвом городе, когда мы пытались остановить развязанную нами же самими бойню. Мне казалось, что я по-прежнему лежу раненый на песке, а все события, пережитые после, привиделись мне, пока я был в отключке.

Обе мои раны разом заныли ― боль разрывала меня на куски, и я думал, что вот сейчас я умру. Я тоже умру. Видимо, кто-то вызвал скорую. Так я и оказался в больнице, где мне диагностировали посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство.

Я чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным и все никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что могу умереть в любую минуту, от чего угодно, ведь даже Его уже нет в живых. Я боялся думать о Нем, но по ночам всегда вспоминал Его спокойный взгляд. Если бы Он знал, что умрет, был бы Он таким спокойным? Часто я представлял то, как предупреждаю Его: вот Он выходит из казармы, идет к гаражам, надевая на ходу свой шлем, а я бегу за Ним, чтобы остановить, схватить за плечо и сказать о том, что сегодняшний день будет последним в Его жизни. Пусть Он останется на базе или, хотя бы перестанет быть таким спокойным! Я злился на Него. Злился за то, что Он примирил меня с войной — я перестал ее бояться, и в итоге все обернулось трагедией. Все мое Крыло представлялось мне сплошной вереницей мертвых солдат. Они лежали, укрытые белыми накидками, один за другим на территории базы, и ужас, охватывающий меня при этом, казался бескрайним. Меня без конца накачивали таблетками ― нейролептиками и антидепрессантами, даже кололи транквилизаторы, когда я не мог успокоиться сам. Постепенно страх отступил, но его сменила серая апатия ― я не хотел выходить за пределы палаты, не подходил к окнам, отказывался от еды и помощи психотерапевта. Я не мог разговаривать с матерью, не мог смотреть ей в глаза, а когда все-таки отвечал ей, то начинал злиться и требовать оставить меня и не приходить никогда. Собственное бессилие казалось нелепым. Одна мысль о том, что я когда-нибудь отсюда выйду и подниму взгляд на небо, вновь будила страх.

Не могу вспомнить, сколько времени я провел в больнице в таком состоянии ― попал я туда, кажется, в начале зимы, а когда встретил Юджина, уже шел весенний дождь. Тот дождь я не забуду никогда. Он хлестал в окна, и я почувствовал иррациональное и до сих пор не возникавшее желание подойти к ним. Я подошел и осторожно отогнул занавески. Это был настоящий ливень! Косые крупные капли ударялись о скамейки, разлетаясь брызгами во все стороны, стекали по листьям деревьев, собирались в лужи на мостовой. Во дворе не было ни души, только стояла инвалидная коляска прямо посреди всего этого действа. Я зацепился за нее взглядом, подумав, что какая-нибудь медсестричка по глупости оставила ее там, а вот забрать по такому дождю пока не может. Не успел я закончить свою мысль, как коляска чуть повернулась. Оказывается, в ней сидел человек! Я испугался и отскочил от окон, чтобы тут же вернуться к ним вновь. Так и есть, какой-то идиот был во дворе в такую кошмарную погоду. Правда, я сразу же устыдился и вообразил уже, что этот человек, может быть, просто не в состоянии вернуться назад. Вдруг он сейчас испытывает страх или панику, уж это мне было знакомо, а он ведь еще и инвалид. Тогда я развернулся, стремительно кинулся к выходу из палаты, добежал до поста медсестры и начал ей сбивчиво объяснять ситуацию. Она только улыбалась и призывала меня к спокойствию, когда это, наконец, произошло, я слышал только имя, которое она повторяла. Юджин, Юджин, Юджин. «Его оттуда все равно сейчас не вытащить». Интерес к тому, что делает этот загадочный любитель дождя стал таким внезапным и давно забытым чувством, что одновременно с ним я испытал практически потребность это выяснить. И меня отпустили. Я шел прямо к нему, медленно приближаясь. Ливень постепенно сбавлял обороты. Я просто встал рядом с ним и увидел, что его глаза были закрыты, словно он дремал. Он был молод, может быть, мой ровесник. Обе его голени отсутствовали. Парень открыл глаза и вперил в меня ответный, немного насмешливый взгляд, а потом сказал то, что я не сразу понял: «Наконец-то, стою под дождем ― кровь останется, но может, хотя бы этот песок он смоет».

Мы стали общаться, и я узнал, что он тоже вернулся из Ирака, где служил в пехоте. В звездный час его зацепило ударной волной от взрыва СВУ, установленного в капоте автомобиля на улице в Аль-Анбаре. Подрывники не успели добраться до бомбы, и кто-то ее активировал. Тогда погибло много его сослуживцев и местных жителей. Юджин стал первым, с кем я поделился своими страхами и разделил его тревоги. Он постоянно вспоминал свои школьные годы, говорил, что был одним из самых популярных парней в средней школе Мидтауна — играл в футбол и был таким быстрым, что друзья звали его «Флэш». Но эта популярность была довольно грязной, потому что он часто унижал и избивал более слабых учеников. Он постоянно испытывал злость, которая разрывала его изнутри и находила такой ужасный выход. А все из-за того, что его отец-алкаш вечно чесал об него и о его мать свои кулаки. После окончания университета, Юджин сбежал от своей жизни, поступив в армию США.

Юджин постоянно боялся того, что никогда не сможет снова почувствовать себя полноценным. «…ну умеешь ты ходить, подумаешь, дар ― это данность. А теперь я смотрю на выключатели и верхние полки стеллажей и думаю о том, что был бы охренеть как рад, если бы мог сам до них дотянуться. Вся эта бытовая чепуха, вокруг которой ежедневно вращаешься, мимо которой постоянно проходишь, занятый всякими надуманными проблемами… Вся эта чепуха вдруг приобретает значение, потому что становится проблемой настоящей. Неужели мне придется прожить свою единственную жизнь, постоянно сражаясь с подобными мелочами?».

С тех пор я видел их всех ― этих людей, чья жизнь подобно моей делилась на две половины. Тех, кто, глядя в зеркало не узнавали в отражении прежних себя. Тех, кто потерял не только работу и семью, но и все моральные установки и духовные ценности, не зная больше ни единой возможности их реализовать. Я растворялся в их боли. Я сам никогда не был конформным и лабильным, шел лишь по следам своей детской мечты о небе, воспринимал самолет, как продолжение себя, не осознавая, что это ― оружие… Я сломался, не вписался в шаблон, не вошел в паз… Меня испоганила война, к которой нельзя относиться, как к нормальному явлению. Вся наша история по большей части является хронологией войн, поэтому кто-то из вас может сказать, что это явление закономерное и обыденное для всех государств, но как оправдать себя нравственно, если ты десятками убиваешь людей… Каждый день… Рано или поздно наступает тот час, когда, задав себе вопрос о том ради чего все эти смерти, ты уже не можешь на него ответить. Стоит только на мгновение отвернуться и ты перестаешь существовать ― не физически, нет. Умирает твое прежнее «Я», потому что с войны всегда возвращается некто иной. И этот иной тоже попадает в среду, которой никогда не знал. Он смотрит вперед на две тысячи ярдов… Как я, как Юджин, как все, кто однажды столкнулся с любым другим насилием, упал и уже не смог подняться сам.

Давайте сегодня посмотрим друг другу в глаза…»


	8. ecce homo

В моей руке безобидным куском пластика лежит бритвенный станок. Предмет, прошедший эволюцию от остро заточенного кремния до нескольких тонких металлических листов, спрятанных в небольшой картридж. Я выдавливаю на ладонь шарик плотной пены из алюминиевого баллона и наношу ее на подбородок, щеки и шею, а затем аккуратно удаляю волосы по линии их роста, спускаясь от щек к челюсти и обратно по направлению от шеи к подбородку. Навык, въевшийся в память, как копоть в стены сгоревшего дома. Действие воспроизводимое от начала доисторических времен. Лицо открыто: никто не схватит и не перережет горло, не примет за раба.  
  
По щеке алой слезой сползает капля крови. _«Поразительно»._ Да, в этом я так и не преуспел, несмотря на все открывшиеся мне дары технического прогресса. Поверхность зеркала время от времени затягивает паром, и она мутнеет, приходится постоянно протирать. Иногда я вспоминаю про это обстоятельство слишком поздно, когда уже совсем не вижу себя. Тогда я по-детски прикладываю к стеклу руку и наблюдаю за тем, как из-под пальцев тонкими ручейками стекает вода, а когда убираю ладонь, то натыкаюсь на свой же немигающий взгляд. Знаешь, что с ним не так? Он пустой. Внутри меня ничего нет. На изнанку радужной оболочки моих глаз нанесена амальгама. Серебро или ртуть? Драгоценный вибраниум.

***

― Так ты похож на утенка! – смеешься. ― Я даже не знаю, зачем ты решил это затеять, почти ничего же нет…  
  
― Ха-ха! ― ты начинаешь меня раздражать. ― Может быть, замолчишь и просто поможешь мне? Ты же обещал.  
  
― Ну все, прости. Давай, садись на край ванны, ― осторожно подталкиваешь меня, надавливая рукой между лопаток.   
  
Бросив на тебя короткий недовольный взгляд, я опускаюсь на бортик, немного расставив ноги. Ты хмыкаешь, встаешь прямо у меня между колен и разводишь их шире движением своего бедра. Я не покраснею. Твоя рука ложится на мой затылок так естественно и правильно, будто это место на моем черепе было сделано исключительно по твоим меркам. Ты чуть прихватываешь волосы и заставляешь меня приподнять голову, чтобы свет от лампы хорошо падал на лицо. Я выдерживаю твой взгляд, блуждающий по моей коже, буквально пару секунд, а потом все-таки опускаю ресницы. Это невыносимо. Еще немного, и я вспыхну, как подожженный хворост.  
  
― Хорошо, вернем твоему лицу былую юношескую свежесть! ― весело заключаешь ты и тянешься к полке, откуда берешь мыло и кисть для бритья.   
  
Подержав мыло под струей воды, взбиваешь круговыми движениями пену и, снова расположив у меня на затылке левую руку, начинаешь покрывать пеной сначала мою шею, а затем и лицо. Щекотно. Ты сам проделывал это уже много раз. Отец подарил тебе бритву на пятнадцатилетие, собственно, тогда ты и начал ей пользоваться. Я же еще долго не смогу разделить с тобой чудеса полового созревания. Но когда приходит мое время то, попросив бритву, я получаю только твой смех. Ты говоришь, что не доверишь мне лезвие, чтобы не обнаружить потом без носа или ушей, поэтому в мой первый раз делаешь все сам.  
  
Ты осторожно достаешь бритву из футляра и протираешь ее, а я в это время завороженно слежу за тем, как от острых граней белыми бликами отражается электрический свет.  
  
― Смотри не дергайся, ― медленно подносишь лезвие к моему лицу и, едва задевая кожу, проводишь по щеке первую дорожку, а затем повторяешь движение снова и снова, осторожно перемещаясь, немного поворачивая для удобства мою голову. Я почти не дышу, забываюсь, смотрю на тебя, такого близкого сейчас. Ты сосредоточен и напряжен, не хочешь меня поранить: между бровей пролегла складка, нижняя губа закушена, дыхание редкое и глубокое, как и у меня. Я впадаю в транс, наблюдая за тобой. Если бы ты не держал меня за затылок, я, наверное, давно бы опрокинулся назад и упал. Кисти моих рук лежат на бедрах, и я их сжимаю, с усилием вдавливая пальцы. Я хочу тебя. Позволь мне тебя обнять. Прижмись ко мне губами и не останавливайся.  
  
― Расслабься, Стив, ― ты немного укоризненно смотришь на меня и слегка нажимаешь большим пальцем на подбородок. Тогда я замечаю, что слишком сильно стиснул зубы. Господи, надеюсь, что ты ничего не заметил. Кровь незамедлительно приливает к лицу, спускается ниже, и мои шея и грудь начинают гореть. Ничего необычного. Хорошо, что я плотно обмазан пеной, и такие очевидные признаки стыда не бросаются тебе в глаза.  
  
Большинство моих мыслей грязные. Если ты про них узнаешь ― все будет потеряно. Но ничего подобного не произойдет, я уверяю себя в этом каждый день. Ты самый дорогой человек для меня, и наша дружба ― это лучшее, что можно вообразить. Когда-нибудь я перестану думать о таком, потому что ни одна из этих фантазий не стоит твоего доверия и близости.  
  
― Сделай так, ― показываешь на себе, натягивая на зубы верхнюю губу, чтобы пространство под носом стало более открытым. Я сразу же откликаюсь на твою просьбу. Ты улыбаешься мне и, закончив с этим местом, переходишь к подбородку и шее. Я больше не пялюсь на тебя, закрываю глаза и сижу так до самого конца.  
  
― Готово! ― ты треплешь меня по волосам, очищаешь бритву, прячешь ее обратно в футляр и выходишь из ванной.  
  
Оставшись один, я подхожу к раковине, долго смотрю на футляр с бритвой, а потом все-таки наклоняюсь и умываю лицо. Когда я поднимаю голову, то уже вижу себя настоящего. Я так и стою, глядя, как по щеке спускается кровавая дорожка, но чуть позже, наконец, убираю станок и, хоть это уже вряд ли требуется, прижимаю к крошечной ранке палец.

***

― Стив, мне кажется, это несколько преждевременно… ― карие глаза Шэрон удивленно распахнуты и занимают будто половину ее лица. ― Вы хотите все прекратить, но ведь и сами понимаете, что не готовы. Мы только начали и, думаю, в скором времени добьемся результатов.  
  
Боюсь, в моем случае не существует черты, перешагнув которую, я буду готов. Но ей я говорю, что со мной все в порядке. Она мне не верит, хотя тоже не озвучивает это вслух.  
  
― Пора попрощаться с этим местом, вряд ли дальше что-то изменится.  
  
Мне нужно личное пространство. Я, конечно, благодарен Шэрон, но градус ее ожиданий относительно моего выздоровления завышен, а одно это уже тяжело вынести. Попытки покопаться у меня в голове делают только хуже. Я итак замкнут в своих мыслях, не понимаю, как решение постоянно подвергать меня рефлексии может помочь?  
  
― Изменится, но нам нужно больше времени, ― она все-таки не сдается. Не понимаю, что ее так испугало? Несмотря на особый статус, я всего лишь очередной пациент. Может быть, она воспринимает мой отказ от лечения как личную неудачу? Наверное, у всех врачей так, ведь она взяла на себя ответственность. Похоже, что я и ее подвел.  
  
― Спасибо за все, Шэрон, но так будет лучше, ― я произношу эти слова голосом Капитана ― тоном, не требующим возражений.  
  
― Вы здесь добровольно, ― она достает из кармана мобильный телефон, пару раз поворачивает его в пальцах и убирает обратно. ― И раз уж вы отказываетесь от стационара, я вас поддержу, но вы не рядовой пациент, который может просто встать и выйти из госпиталя через парадную дверь. Вас ждет новая жизнь, многие люди в ответе за вашу дальнейшую судьбу, поэтому я вынуждена сообщить о вашем решении.  
  
― Я в этом не сомневаюсь, ― пусть так, хотя на самом деле мне все равно.  
  
― Стив, глядя на ваши страдания, я боюсь того, что может случиться с любым из нас. Искренне желаю вам благополучия, ― она поднимается, пожимает мне руку и выходит, оставляя наедине со сказанными ею прощальными словами. Они странные и нелепые. Шэрон не собиралась меня задеть, хотя я понимаю, что она имела ввиду: в моих венах больше сыворотки, чем крови. Но она не стала от этого голубой, я все еще человек!  
  
«Мы создали совершенство!» ― воскликнул когда-то Говард Старк, технологиями которого я восхищался и одновременно не доверял им. Все опасались того, что я умру, не выдержав нагрузки. Это бы означало провал эксперимента. Доктор Эрскин, Старк, полковник Филлипс, Пегги ― они сделали на меня ставку, и я боялся их разочаровать. Сильнее этого страха была только любовь к тебе. Она придала мне решимости. Только когда открылись створки чудо-устройства, никто не заметил, что Стив Роджерс все-таки умер. Даже я сам понял это не сразу.  
  
Я никогда не спрашивал тебя о том, что случилось в Австрии. Все вокруг нас завертелось на бешеной скорости, потому что ситуация требовала полной отдачи. Поиски секретных вражеских баз и их ликвидация, преследование Золы ― война, как хищник, вцепилась когтями в самое горло. Но все это просто мои оправдания ― тебе они уже не интересны. Я не спрашивал, потому что боялся узнать правду. Я не хотел ее знать. Но, черт возьми, чтобы понять эту правду, мне хватило одного взгляда в твои глаза: она ничем не отличалась от моей. Ты тоже не пережил тот плен. Я проводил на войну тебя, а спас уже другого человека. На нашу базу не вернулись ни Стив Роджерс, ни Баки Барнс ― с тех пор мы уже никогда не были друг для друга прежними. Только это ничего не меняло. Кесарю кесарево. Стив Роджерс любил бруклинского хулигана Баки, а Капитан Америка своего верного снайпера сержанта Барнса.  
  
В нас покопались и подогнали под свои нужды, но мне плевать. Мне нет до этого дела. Важно лишь то, что ты бы все равно меня принял, кем бы я ни стал. А я бы принял тебя. Пусть не сразу, пусть нам пришлось бы идти навстречу друг другу, преодолевая эту гребаную правду обоюдоострым копьем проткнувшую нас обоих. Но мы бы встретились на середине, уж поверь мне.  
  
Я видел, тебе было так же больно. И не думай, что у тебя получилось это скрыть. Тебе было стыдно, потому что, кто бы что ни говорил, мы оба стали убийцами. В своей прошлой жизни ты только и делал, что смеялся, трепался похлеще любой девчонки и трахался при каждой подвернувшейся возможности. А я был вспыльчивым и драчливым мелким засранцем, чью задницу ты постоянно вытаскивал из неприятностей. И это были лучшие времена. Но они прошли. Капитан Америка и сержант Барнс убивали людей на войне, имея на это прямое благословение нации. Я снес не меньше сотни голов своим щитом, а ты столько же прострелил — вот он выбор, который нам пришлось совершить. И я бы сделал его снова. Слышишь? Я готов любить тебя и в самом адском котле, тем более, ничего другого мы не заслужили.

***

― Покажи мне, ― ты просишь не очень громко и указываешь направлением взгляда куда-то в район моей груди. Я сразу понимаю, что ты хочешь увидеть.  
  
Эту комнату занимаем только мы двое, остальные разместились в двух соседних и еще не вернулись из бара, в котором праздновали спасение из плена. Мы с тобой тоже были там. После разговора с полковником Филлипсом, я получил разрешение собрать свой отряд и этим же вечером лично всех попросил. С тобой я говорил отдельно, ни минуты не сомневаясь в том, что ты за мной пойдешь. И ты согласился, правда, намеренно подчеркнув, за кем именно ты пойдешь — это будет никакой не Капитан Америка, а паренек из Бруклина, твой лучший друг. С тех пор, как покинули ту проклятую базу, мы с тобой еще даже толком не общались. Ты весь день и вечер был задумчивым и хмурым, впрочем, как и в другое время теперь. Когда в бар пришла Пегги, ты совсем сник. А сейчас сидишь напротив меня на своей койке и ждешь.  
  
― Хочу посмотреть, что они с тобой сделали, ― ты снова повторяешь свою просьбу, так и не дождавшись от меня ответных действий.  
  
― Хорошо,― мне нелегко, но если это поможет наладить мосты, то я согласен. Не хочу, чтобы ты считал меня каким-то лабораторным экспериментом. Я изменился ― отрицать это невозможно, но, может быть, ты сможешь разглядеть хотя бы силуэт прошлого меня за этими новыми одеждами. Мне страшно думать о том, что было бы, если бы, волею случая, мне тогда не встретился доктор Эрскин. Мы бы с тобой больше не увиделись. Никогда, Баки.   
  
Под твоим пристальным взглядом я начинаю расстегивать пуговицы кителя, снимаю и, аккуратно сложив, убираю его к своим вещам. Расслабляю узел галстука, стягиваю его, сворачиваю и отправляю туда же. Я перестаю смотреть тебе в глаза, мне неловко, а еще я чувствую нечто, что не могу сразу идентифицировать, но это подозрительно похоже на стыд, может быть, даже на грани вины. Выправив рубашку из брюк, снимаю и ее, краем глаза отмечая, что ты встал со своего места и медленно приближаешься ко мне. Я замираю перед тобой, оставшись в одной майке, не в силах поднять взгляд.  
  
― Сними ее тоже, ― жестом показываешь на майку, и я, коротко посмотрев на тебя, избавляюсь от нее. В последнее время мне не страшны низкие температуры, но сейчас я четко ощущаю кожей малейшие колебания воздуха. Мне не холодно, но по телу пробегают мурашки. Ты некоторое время молчишь, и я снова решаюсь на тебя посмотреть. Я замечаю, что ты подошел ближе и стоишь, чуть склонив голову набок. Глядишь на меня так, что я испытываю смехотворный порыв прикрыться. Заслониться руками, как девчонка. Это странно, мне не знаком такой твой взгляд. Мое сердце бешено стучит. Бьется, как птица о стальные прутья клетки.  
  
― Се человек! ― неожиданно произносишь ты, немного раскинув руки в стороны, с интонацией, по которой мне непонятно вопрос это или восклицание. Однако я не могу сдержаться и отворачиваюсь, потянувшись за майкой. В то же мгновение ты подходишь ко мне, проводишь руками по плечам и быстро притягиваешь к себе, обхватив поперек груди. Ничего необычного, ты много раз обнимал меня так. Ты тактильный человек, и я воспринимаю это как твою привычную дружескую трепку, но потом ты произносишь слова, от которых мне становится больно.  
  
― В плечах ты просто огромный, а в талии все равно узкий, ― жарко шепчешь мне на ухо, и я чувствую исходящий от тебя легкий запах спиртного.   
  
Ты касаешься носом моего виска, глубоко вдыхаешь и целуешь его. У тебя холодные губы, ты стоишь слишком близко — я чувствую, как прижимаются ко мне твои бедра. На легкие начинает давить, и я не сразу вспоминаю, что у меня больше нет астмы. Правой рукой ты почти ласково оглаживаешь мой бок и под конец слегка прихватываешь пальцами кожу. Щипаешь меня. Что происходит? Я смотрю вниз на свой вздымающийся от частого дыхания живот, и понимаю, что любой, случайно вошедший сейчас сюда, может неправильно расценить наши объятия. Хотя все очевидно — ты просто напился. Твои руки на моем обнаженном теле не значат совсем ничего.  
  
― Теперь ты достаточно хорош для всех этих сук? Повезло же Пегги, правда? — ты не пытаешься скрыть язвительность, плюешься ядом, как рассерженная змея, и это заставляет меня вырваться из твоих рук и отстраниться. Мне это удается не сразу, и если бы я не знал тебя, то решил бы, что ты не хочешь меня отпускать.  
  
Все не так, очевидно, ты злишься. Ко мне вновь возвращается ощущение того, что я цирковой урод. Ты усмехаешься, но не в привычной манере, а так неприятно и холодно, будто это не ты стоишь сейчас за моей спиной, а человек, которого я никогда не знал. Потом ты и вовсе уходишь, оставляя меня лежать без сна до самого рассвета. Возвращаешься ты только под утро и сразу падаешь на свою койку, так ничего и не сказав.  
  
Прости меня. По-прежнему уже ничего не будет, да? Но ты жив и свободен ― дышишь, ходишь, злишься… Поэтому, будь уверен, не существует такой вероятности, когда бы я отказался от того эксперимента.

***

Вечером я опять остаюсь послушать Сэма и остальных, посещающих занятия в группе поддержки. Когда все заканчивается, мы с ним выходим во двор и, недолго блуждая, садимся на ближайшую скамейку. Я посещал группу уже несколько раз, но за все это время так и не смог ничего рассказать, просто сидел, слушал других и молчал. Растворялся в их боли, как говорил сам Сэм. Вероятно, его тоже преследует комплекс врача, а может быть, просто по-человечески интересна конкретно моя история, но меня это не раздражает, тем более он никогда не давит и не пытается вывести на разговор.  
  
― Думаешь, тебя оставят в покое? ― спрашивает Сэм, продолжая смотреть прямо перед собой.  
  
― Что? ― смысл его вопроса до меня доходит не сразу. Однако я все-таки понимаю, к чему он клонит. Сэм внимательный, он же бывший пилот.  
  
― Ну… ― он немного медлит с ответом, а я выжидающе молчу, мало ли, он имел ввиду не то, в чем я его заподозрил. ― Не так-то сложно узнать национального героя, когда его портреты висят в Залах Славы в каждом штате.  
  
― Не сложно, ― я смущенно улыбаюсь ему и добавляю, отвечая на первый вопрос: ― Едва ли оставят… К тому же, разве у них нет права требовать от меня чего-либо? Единственный удачный эксперимент, доктор Эрскин погиб, а когда Старк запустил машину, то без электричества остался весь Бруклин. Сплошные убытки.  
  
― Только не говори, что должен им за все лопнувшие лампочки, ― он закатывает глаза и, не выдержав, издает тихий смешок, совсем не злобный. ― А если серьезно, разве того, что ты сделал не достаточно, чтобы отдать долг?  
  
― Когда-то, наверное, было достаточно, но счетчик обнулился. В этом времени хватает проблем…  
  
― Которые есть кому решать, ― он перебивает меня. ― Посмотри на себя, приятель, тебе нужно держаться от всего этого дерьма подальше.  
  
Ну да, я отработанный материал, тут невозможно поспорить. Вот только что я еще умею, кроме как быть солдатом и подчиняться приказам? Я много рисовал раньше и готов был заниматься только этим. Идеально, когда хочешь поддерживать мир собственных иллюзий. Но все давно уже забыто. Эти руки не для карандашей, кистей и красок: ими я вытащил тебя из плена, но ими же не смог удержать от падения в бездну.   
  
Меня внезапно накрывает желание высказать Сэму все рвущие мою голову на куски мысли. Я хочу получить его сопереживание — в этом нет никакого смысла, но это по-человечески простительно, так почему я не могу воспользоваться такой возможностью? Не знаю, как начать, но меня уже буквально выворачивает. Я крепко зажимаю кисти рук между колен и открываю рот:  
  
― Я чувствую себя так, будто толкаю в гору огромный камень. Склон слишком крутой, а я уже устал, и мне не хватает сил. Отпустить его и позволить себя задавить? Или идти до конца?  
  
Я не знаю, зачем говорю это Сэму, но сейчас, когда он слушает только меня, я с каким-то приятным облегчением замечаю, как внутри щелкают все рубильники, и зажигается свет. Он отвечает мне и, Боже мой, в его голосе нет абсолютно никакой жалости:  
  
― Ты не думал, что идешь по прямой дороге, и камень тебя не раздавит, если отпустить, а останется на месте? Его можно обойти и пойти дальше.  
  
― Не все так просто,― меня целиком окутывает чувство доверия, и я продолжаю, развернувшись всем телом и впившись глазами в его спокойный профиль, как чертов псих. ― Внутри этого камня то, от чего я не могу отказаться. Я толкал его слишком долго и многое собрал по пути.  
  
— Это нормально. Каждому из нас в жизни встречается куча разных вещей. Мы находим их и бесконечно накапливаем вокруг себя. Но важно понять, стоят ли они того, чтобы хранить их всю жизнь. Разберись в том, что тебе нужно: перестань удерживать свой камень, пусть развалится на части: рассмотри их и выбери самое главное — то, что уместилось бы и в одной руке. Но это вовсе не значит, что в свободную следует брать щит.  
  
Похоже, он понимает, что говорить прямо у меня не получится, поэтому продолжает использовать метафоры:  
  
— Ты не знаешь, что делать со всем своим опытом. От него не отказаться, и в тоже время, многое уже не актуально. Тебе предоставили частного доктора, чтобы обновить и по-скорее вернуть на сцену, где ты когда-то был первым артистом. Но там давно выступает целая труппа, и репертуар тебе не знаком. Ты должен понять, кем хотел бы быть — актером или зрителем. Именно для этого требуются время и отдых.  
  
― Ты прав, мои гастроли давно закончились. Но у этой пьесы был открытый финал. Публика уже знает, что ее ждет продолжение.  
  
― Героический эпос? ― он откровенно улыбается, глядя мне в глаза, и это не задевает, а наоборот располагает настолько, что я проникаюсь его настроением. Он настоящий и живой, и я, кажется, даже могу услышать шум, с которым его кровь течет по венам.  
  
― Скорее уж трагедия, ― я ненадолго замолкаю, собираясь с мыслями, а затем продолжаю: ― Главный герой типично соткан из неврозов и пропитан разочарованием.  
  
― Сложно отказаться от амплуа,― он поднимается со скамейки и подает мне руку.― Но, кто знает, может быть, твоя звездная роль еще не сыграна?  
  
― Я играл ради одного зрителя, что бы ни случилось дальше ― это уже не имеет значения, ― я хватаюсь за его руку и поднимаюсь.  
  
Вот сейчас я замечаю, мелькнувшее в его взгляде сожаление. Но это все равно не жалость, которой мне достаточно от себя самого, поэтому, я испытываю неподдельную благодарность: впервые за все это время я говорил с кем-то, зная, что он такой же человек, как и я, а не специально обученный, обязанный выполнять свои функции частный доктор. Сэм одарил меня этим странным коротким разговором, словно нищего монетой. Я погрузил пальцы в свою раскрытую рану, только совершенно иначе почувствовал привычную боль — так, будто просто надавил на синяк.  
  
Какая дивная ложь.  
  
Когда я возвращаюсь в палату, то уже знаю, что будет дальше. Он сидит за столом и ждет меня, похожий в лучах заходящего солнца на написанного плотными мазками персонажа с полотен Писарро ― свет наполняет его жизнью, но с хлопком дверей волшебство рассеивается.  
  
― Капитан Роджерс,― он поворачивается ко мне и кивает.  
  
― Мистер Фьюри.  
  
Вот я и встретился с тем, кто стоит по другую сторону занавеса.


	9. красные цветы

В надвигающемся сумраке на гладкой поверхности щита, прислоненного к боку койки, горит одинокая звезда. Остатки света отражаются и расходятся, скользя вдоль концентрических кругов. И оружие, и средство защиты. Весь арсенал, позволенный национальному символу, окрашенный в цвета патриотического значения. Продолжение руки, выражение сущности, икона. Там, в окружении военно-морского синего, изображен я сам ― белый карлик, лишенный источника термоядерной энергии. Последние лучи еще видны во все телескопы Земли, но дело в том, что это лишь мертвое тело, дрейфующее в бескрайнем океане темной материи.  
  
На небосклоне жизни мы с тобой, Баки, вращались вокруг общей точки. Двойная звезда ― альфа и бета в созвездии Большого Пса. Одна из них давно погасла. Не твоя.  
  
― Щит нашли первым,― подмечает Фьюри, проследив направление моего взгляда.  
  
Его голос громкий и действует на меня подобно выводящему из гипноза хлопку. Я усаживаюсь напротив, и мы недолго изучающе смотрим друг на друга.  
  
― Хорошо, давай без формальностей,― продолжает он.― Мне доложили о твоем намерении покинуть госпиталь. Признаться, я не думал, что дело будет гладким, но все-таки: панические атаки, депрессия, раздражительность, эмоциональная лабильность и отсутствие мотивации к лечению... К такому я, конечно, не был готов.  
  
― Диагноз мне тоже какой-нибудь ваш агент поставил? ― как бы я не хотел начать с другого, но у меня не получается скрыть недовольство.  
  
― Это ещё не весь перечень, Кэп,― он намертво вцепляется в меня своим единственным глазом. ― Ты уверен, что мне следует поверить твоему «у меня все в порядке»?  
  
― Верить-то не обязательно, но для протокола записать все же следует,― голос опять подводит меня, и выходит несколько более нервно, чем планировалось. На мои слова он лишь хлопает ладонью по столу и смеется, отвернув голову.  
  
― Не напрягайся так сильно, выдохни. Считай, что это проявление беспокойства.  
  
― Мы, кажется, собирались опустить формальности,― Капитан во мне поднимается, постепенно заполняя собой. Крупные мышцы натягивают кожу, и мы сливаемся полностью. Это странное чувство. Вот он я, весь огромный и сильный. Именно тогда, когда собираюсь отказаться от этого навсегда.  
  
― Не торопись. Я знаю, что ты успел подумать обо всем этом,― Фьюри замечает мой скептический взгляд и широко улыбается.― Но, видишь ли, я один из многих, обязанных тебе жизнью, поэтому, хочу воспользоваться предоставленным шансом и выразить тебе благодарность, хоть это ничего не значит, по сравнению с тем, что ты потерял.  
  
Мне остается только кивнуть на его слова, потому что он чертовски прав. Я понимаю, что совершил. Самопожертвование во все времена считалось величайшим деянием, потому что невероятно трудно расстаться со своей единственной жизнью даже ради миллионов чужих. Но чем больше я приглядываюсь к этому поступку, тем сложнее мне становится отличить его от самоубийства.  
  
Я много раз представлял то, как протягиваю руку, и ты успеваешь за нее схватиться. Представлял вес твоего тела, мгновенно потянувший меня за собой. Представлял испуганный, но вновь обретающий уверенность взгляд твоих широко раскрытых синих глаз. Вот я собираюсь и втягиваю нас обратно в вагон поезда. Это наваждение, моя самая яркая фантазия. Раскаленный добела металл в открытое настежь сердце.  
  
Наверное, я бы сразу обнял тебя. Вдавил всем собой в ящики с боеприпасами и поцеловал. К чему скрывать? Ты бы, скорее всего, ничего не понял и простил меня, потому что тебе известно: я бы сошел с ума, если бы не успел. _«Стив»_. Господи. Знаю! Но сейчас я позволяю себе думать только о твоих губах. Какие они, когда их наполняет кровь? Жесткие снаружи, твердые и сухие от суровых походных условий ― губы солдата, губы мужчины. Но изнутри они, должно быть, нежные и гладкие. Беззащитные и лопающиеся, подобно тонкой кожице фрукта под натиском моего голодного рта. Я не умею целоваться — ты знаешь, какой я неловкий.  
  
Хочу пить твою влагу, как вино из сосуда жизни, наслаждаясь вечным опьянением. Я умер на мгновение и снова ожил вместе с тобой ― Осирис, ты получил это масло, ты получил эту воду, ты получил эту жидкость жизни, силы Ра входят в твои члены.  
  
Однажды в штабе меня поцеловала девушка, агент СНР. Смешно сказать, но это был мой первый поцелуй. Я не говорил тебе о нем, потому что всегда стыдился своей неопытности. Но теперь я могу рассказать, как это было. Все случилось крайне неожиданно: недвусмысленный взгляд, несколько расстегнутых пуговок на блузке, а потом мягкие и упругие губы толкнулись прямо в мои. И я ей ответил. Рот раскрылся, словно сам по себе, я впустил ее язык, и она сразу ко мне присосалась, размазывая по коже помаду и слюну. Она была готова, предельно откровенна и открыта. Я мог взять ее прямо там у стеллажей, потому что почувствовал ― она меня хотела. Сексуальный интерес, принятие, готовность к соитию. Это темное, впервые переживаемое чувство прошило меня насквозь, но так и не подпалило. Я целовал ее жирные, скользкие губы, ощущая во рту горький вкус помады, а думал все равно только о тебе.  
  
Сколько раз я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии представить, что именно ты делаешь это со мной в первый раз. Знаешь, с чего начались мои фантазии? Пока ты хвастался любовными победами, я воображал себя на твоем месте. И как-то уж так вышло, что разум толкнул мои мысли в противоположном направлении. Ты целовал меня в этих мечтах, как тех девчонок, и я пылал, воображая твои губы. Мне так хотелось всего этого: запретных мокрых касаний, горячего дыхания на щеках, табачного послевкусия от тайком выкуренной тобой сигареты. Я завидовал очередной Мэри или Нэнси, хоть и знал, что мне никогда не оказаться на их месте. Но мой первый поцелуй все-таки случился, и он был с совершенно случайным человеком. Он был обычным и приземленным и не оставил после себя ничего. Только о чем я жалею? Разве могло у нас с тобой быть что-нибудь в реальности? Да. Знай, я поцеловал бы тебя, Баки, если бы дотянулся и вернул нас обоих в царство живых.  
  
Мы бы завершили миссию, вместе проникли на самолет Шмидта, остановили его и… что тогда? Падая в океанские воды, я утешал себя тем, что ты рядом и хочешь того же. Но что, если бы все это случилось на самом деле? Смог бы я думать о чем-то, кроме тебя и твоей драгоценной жизни в эти стремительно тающие мгновения?  
  
― Когда я увидел тебя на Таймс-сквер, уже по-настоящему живого, увидел этот гнев в твоих глазах, мешающийся с растерянностью, то на минуту подумал, что не смогу сказать ни слова,― Фьюри вырывает меня из смятения, опуская на ту Землю, где я тебя не спас.― Потому что передо мной стоял солдат, прямо как с тех патриотических плакатов. Ожившая легенда, к возвращению которой причастен я сам! Сейчас же я вижу смертельно уставшего человека, который ждет, чтобы его скорее оставили в покое и забыли о нем навсегда. Так, верю ли я, что у тебя все в порядке? Нет. Но можно ли принять этот факт спокойно, как сам думаешь?  
  
― Я не знаю,― похоже, он говорит искренне, и от его неожиданного неравнодушия становится только хуже. Люди действительно верят в меня, ценят мой поступок, они ждут, что я вернусь.  
  
Я могу вообразить нас с тобой на месте любого из них: ты не ушел на фронт, и мы оба остались в Бруклине. Слушали вести с войны, переживали, ждали ее скорейшего окончания, а вот о предстоящей атаке ядерной бомбой даже не подозревали. Но день ее падения стал бы последним для нас. Подумай, как бы мы его прожили? Так же, как и предыдущий. Да, в такое время можно было ожидать всего, что угодно, любой подлости, стоит вспомнить хотя бы «Жемчужную гавань». Вот только, жизнь такова, что повседневная рутина всегда подчиняет своему порядку. Смерти не ждешь никогда, даже совершая последний вдох. Ты бы ушел на работу, а я, как обычно, остался дома ― читал газету, готовил ужин, может быть, рисовал. Ждал тебя. Успел бы я застать тебя в дверях? Я ведь всегда встречал тебя. Вышел бы навстречу, произнес половину слова, а дальше? Твой взгляд растаял бы в ослепительной вспышке света.  
  
Я знаю, что ты бы смотрел на меня и улыбался. Как всегда, как в любой из наших общих дней. Сколько их было? Мы делили кров три года: тысяча девяносто пять дней. Россыпь гранатовых косточек, по одной на каждый день до смерти. Но мы были знакомы восемнадцать лет, а это больше, чем половина жизни. Шесть с половиной тысяч гранатовых косточек. И много, и мало одновременно. Но перед лицом насилия все равно, что мгновение. Взрыв, и мы стали пылью, которую перемешал бы ветер и унес к океану.  
  
Но вдруг случилось бы и так, что доктор Эрскин все-таки нашел своего героя. Другого достойного, по его мнению, нести знамя впереди легиона и гнать коня прямиком на сонм врагов. И окажись он прав, то мы бы легли спать, а утром узнали, что этот новый день для нас мог не наступить никогда. Наши взгляды бы встретились, и в глазах отразилась вереница всего прожитого и белый туман будущего. Представляешь, мы могли бы умереть по желанию какой-то кучки людей, для которой наш город просто рубеж на пути к мировому господству, а наши жизни, наши общие судьбы, дружба, любовь, радость, ревность, страдания, боль ― это и вовсе ничтожно. Я бы не сдержал слез, как и многие в этот день. Упал к твоим ногам, дрожал и дышал, обнимал тебя, упиваясь теплом. Знаешь, я так люблю тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил.  
  
Мы все вышли бы на улицы и пошли вдоль них, держась за руки и прославляя Его. Кем бы Он стал тогда для нас? Героем? Богом, который подумал, принял это решение и позволил нам дальше проживать свои дни, но мог поступить и по-другому? Каждый день я бы ставил перед окном цветы в Его честь ― красные, как кровь, в вазу формы человеческого тела. Менял воду и продлевал им жизнь так долго, как смог бы. Снова и снова, до конца. Ты рассказывал бы о Нем своим детям каждый год, вспоминая этот день, а они передали бы это твоим внукам. Все мы дошли бы до момента Его возвращения, трепеща перед мгновением, когда Он выбрал наши жизни, отринув собственную, в которой его тоже кто-то ждал и кто-то любил.  
  
Ну а мне уже нечего было терять. Может быть, поэтому я не испытывал колебаний? Я уже умер и просто не слышал, как тикают часы, отсчитывая последние секунды, прежде чем остановиться, застыв во льду. Но каковы эти муки выбора на самом деле, мне не узнать никогда.  
  
― Мне нужно время,― только на это меня и хватает.― Для того, чтобы принять себя здесь и сейчас.  
  
― Стив,― Фьюри тяжело выдыхает и потирает переносицу.― Скажи честно, разве дело только в этом?  
  
― Нет,― вот максимум честности, который я могу себе позволить.― Я всегда знал, к чему стремился, но у меня никогда не было времени подумать о том, кем я в итоге стал. А кто я сейчас, мне и вовсе неизвестно.  
  
― Тебя когда-то выбрали. Может быть, случайно, выхватив из толпы, но из архивных отчетов, составленных твоим доктором видно, что этот выбор был обоснован. Тебе ввели сыворотку суперсолдата, а не елеем помазали,― когда я слышу его слова, меня пробирает нервный смех, но он продолжает, невзирая на это: ― Ты герой, а не мессия! И с тех пор мало что изменилось ты и сам уже успел заметить, что мечи на орала так никто и не перековал.  
  
― Герой? ― меня окатывает волной жара, стоит поднести спичку, и я взорвусь.― Я знал десяток парней более меня достойных так называться.  
  
― Но все они не были суперсолдатами,― так же запальчиво припечатывает он в ответ на мою вспышку.  
  
― Были. Не по существу, но по духу,― это не истинное возражение. Мне не хочется вести себя с ним так, будто я осуждаю выбор доктора Эрскина ― это не правда. В лагере Лихай я был полностью честен. Я ненавидел войну. Меня тошнило от гнева, стоило только начать думать о том, что ты сидишь где-то в окопе, а земля в это время осыпается дождем, способным похоронить заживо прямо там. Ты собрался и ушел навстречу смерти ― ради меня, ради всех нас, и я сам тебя проводил. Но ведь я такой же лучший друг тебе, как ты ― мне. Я боялся того же. Если я мог быть причастен, мог помочь прекратить эту безумную пляску ада и возвратить мир, то это была самая верная мысль. Лучшее решение. Категорический императив, которым я горел.  
  
Но я не был единственным. В итоге судьба свела меня с теми, кто с честью принял бы этот дар от науки ― настоящие солдаты и люди, которые сплотились перед лицом врага. Ни для меня, ни для тебя, ни для остального немногочисленного отряда, этот враг не имел лица. Не человек, но идея, которую необходимо было искоренить раз и навсегда. С этим мы и боролись, начав в подворотнях Бруклина и закончив на поле боя со скользкими руками и глазами, залитыми своей и чужой кровью. Именно ты, Баки, служил всю жизнь ориентиром для меня ― свободный от условностей, добродетельный, благодаря собственной воле, а не из боязни высшей кары и желания прослыть славным парнем. Ты мог казаться беспечным и несерьезным, никогда не отличался смирением и выдержкой, но мораль и долг, прежде всего, перед своей совестью ― вот то, что отличало тебя от многих, возносило над ними, выделяло из толпы и воодушевляло бороться рядом с тобой и за тебя. Когда я принял на себя ответственность, пришедшую даже не с капитанской формой, а с обещанием умирающему доктору, ты был моей самой надежной опорой, фундаментом, на котором держалась вся эта грандиозная конструкция. Без тебя все рухнуло. Я чувствую, как собственный вес придавил меня. Кругом обломки и арматура ― прочный когда-то каркас. Теперь я должен отстроить себя заново, на этот раз сам. Но как это сделать, Бак? Даже сейчас я обращаюсь к тебе.  
  
― Кто? ― Фьюри останавливает стремительный поток моих мыслей.  
  
― Мой отряд. Если бы доктор Эрскин остался в живых, то нельзя было найти никого лучше, ведь он планировал создание армии…  
  
― Но все так и осталось в планах,― он меня снова прерывает.― Ты уникален и, кроме того, обладаешь ценным опытом.  
  
― Уникальным был мой лучший друг,― почти бессознательно добавляю я и не испытываю по этому поводу ни малейшего сожаления. Это правда.― А я просто неплохой человек.  
  
― Барнс?― уголок его рта нервно дергается, и я не знаю как расценить этот жест, поэтому предпочитаю промолчать, итак уже сказал достаточно.― Может быть, это так, но он больше не может играть за нашу команду, в отличие от тебя, Капитан.  
  
― Боюсь, что я уже тоже не командный игрок. Не хочу разочаровывать, но я действительно не знаю, могу ли работать на правительство.  
  
― Речь не об этом,― его голос смягчается.― А о том, чтобы не отказываться от помощи, не сдаваться собственным слабостям, дабы получилось распорядиться данными тебе силами, даже не в угоду правительству, а оказывая защиту тем, кто в ней нуждается каждый день. Это приоритет ЩИТа ― обеспечить безопасность граждан. Война не прекращается, Стив, она будет преследовать тебя по пятам, так или иначе. Ты солдат ― и это твоя единственная реальность. Смешаться с гражданскими уже не получится, слишком много ты потерял. От обычной жизни тебя отделяют не только не прожитые годы. Есть ли смысл в этом одиночестве?  
  
Да, он прав: все возвращается и повторяется. Вторая мировая давно прошла, легла на страницы исторических книг, но память о ней не сравнить с переживанием настоящих событий. Свершившееся, каким бы оно ни было, не вселяет того же ужаса, как действительное. Но ты представь, Баки: ни эпохи без войны, и в каждом времени свой Капитан Америка. Вот это кажется мне страшным, потому что нет ничего хуже вечного возвращения. Думаешь, считали бы героем того, кто каждый раз объявлялся, чтобы вышибать немцам или кому бы то ни было мозги? Его ждали бы, как приговор.

  
Однажды солдат — солдат навсегда, и может, мне уже не вырваться из проклятого круга. Только я устал и имею полное чертово право не хотеть всего этого.  
  
― Что будет дальше? — спрашиваю я, пропустив его вопрос.  
  
― Полагаю — время, которое ты попросил. Это то малое, что мы способны тебе вернуть. Хотя, не буду скрывать, мы нуждаемся в тебе уже сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал частью одной моей команды и продолжил делать то, для чего тебя избрали и готовили. Обещай хотя бы подумать, Кэп ― этого будет пока достаточно,― он дожидается моего кивка, и это его удовлетворяет, по крайней мере, мне так кажется.  
  
― Я благодарен за понимание,― я произношу это, и чувство, будто во мне не больше ста фунтов веса, снова возвращается.  
  
― Есть и приятная новость,― говорит он, тем не менее, со всей серьезностью.― От правительства тебе положена компенсация. Она начислялась все те годы, что тебя искали. Этого хватит на долгое время, а мои агенты помогут с поиском жилья.  
  
― Я согласен на что угодно, кроме Бруклина. Пожалуйста.  
  
― Хорошо, я пришлю к тебе свое доверенное лицо,― его челюсть сжимается, но он никак не комментирует мою просьбу.― А еще необходимо решить, что делать с журналистами. Так уж вышло, что нам не удалось скрыть факт твоего возвращения.  
  
От его слов по моему телу проходит противная волна дрожи ― вверх от живота до самых скул, которые покалывает, как от микро-иголок. Я же сам все видел в Интернете, читал про это огромное желание многочисленных изданий заполучить меня на разворот. Похоже, у меня не остается ни малейшего шанса на анонимность. Даже временную. Хотя ее на самом деле не было никогда.  
  
Невыносимо начинает болеть голова, отчего привычное желание остаться наедине с собой ощущается теперь, как жажда. Больше ничего не надо — только закрыть глаза и погрузиться в темные воды мыслей. Вот основа моего текущего существования. Если бы на меня действовали наркотики, не трудно догадаться, кем бы я стал. Это звучит так очевидно и жалко, что от самого себя впору скривиться и протолкнуть пальцы в рот.  
  
― Не расстраивайся так сразу. В конце концов, мы можем пока не делать никаких публичных выступлений.  
  
― Это еще будет видно,― уверенно отвечаю я, пытаясь убедить, прежде всего, себя самого.  
  
Вот только, что я расскажу СМИ? Уж явно не то, что не смог Шэрон и Сэму. Но тут можно положиться на сам народный рупор ― они всегда знают, что интересно их читателям.  
  
― Мне нравится этот ответ,― честно заявляет Фьюри и поднимается, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. Я тоже встаю и коротко сжимаю ее своей. Он уже собирается к выходу, когда мой взгляд зацепляется за щит.  
  
― Мистер Фьюри,― он немедленно оборачивается.― Кажется, вы забыли кое-что.  
  
― Ах, это,― он хитро улыбается.― Боюсь, что это все-таки твое, Капитан.  
  
Оставшись один, я в замешательстве некоторое время смотрю на щит, прежде чем решаюсь поднять его. Крепления ложатся в руку так привычно, словно я в последний раз держал его вчера. Меня накрывает воспоминанием. Я расшвыриваю солдат, отражаю атаки, пока ты отстреливаешься где-то позади. Ты ловишь щит, пущенный из моих рук, обращаясь с ним так же ловко, как до этого я сам. На периферии слуха раскатом грома концентрируется смертоносный луч в оружии врага. Разряд. Голубая вспышка. Ты мгновенно проваливаешься куда-то. Я больше никогда тебя не увижу, и в это невозможно поверить.  
  
Щит спадает с моей безвольной руки, с тонким звоном падая на пол. У меня подгибаются колени, я оседаю, ложусь и переворачиваюсь лицом вниз, прислонившись к холодному настилу. Поперек горла стоят слезы и все никак не могут найти дорогу. Потому что нельзя, я себе запретил. Надо же, я что начинаю задыхаться? Это всегда страшно. Мне приходится расцарапать себе предплечье до крови, чтобы освободиться от этого чувства. Когда меня отпускает, и под щекой становится влажно, я закрываю глаза и стараюсь дышать, прислушиваясь к жжению в поврежденной руке. Я постепенно засыпаю с мыслью о том, что физическая боль отвлекает. Ее можно терпеть. Глубокой ночью я прихожу в себя и перебираюсь на койку.


	10. три градуса теплоты

Три минуты до выхода. Я никак не могу натянуть на себя сценический костюм: штаны кошмарно узкие, а ткань тонкая и постоянно перекручивается. Нижнее белье собирается складками, но снять его невозможно ― это равносильно тому, чтобы выйти голым. Кроме того, у меня до сих пор не получается привыкнуть к новому телу. Хоть и прошло уже достаточно времени, иногда накатывает нечто, похожее на панику, словно я забыл все, что со мной случилось: мгновение назад я был прежним, а потом стою и с ужасом рассматриваю эти, взявшиеся как из ниоткуда, чужие конечности. Однако сейчас нужно поторопиться, еще немного и заиграет знакомая мелодия.  
  
Так уж вышло, что у меня гастроли ― агитация, реклама и пропаганда. И я, определенно, не так представлял свою дальнейшую судьбу. Ну ничего, управляющий кордебалета постоянно говорит о том, что осталась пара выступлений, и сенатор, у которого обширные связи в самом Вашингтоне, обязательно договорится насчет того, чтобы меня отправили на фронт. И тогда мы, наконец, встретимся с тобой, дружище.  
  
Мне все-таки удается справиться со штанинами. Заслышав звуки, предвещающие начало песни, я буквально на ходу заскакиваю в красные сапоги, прячу лицо за капюшоном с торчащими ушами-крыльями, подхватываю бутафорский щит и выбегаю на залитую ярким светом сцену. Все девушки-танцовщицы уже на месте, маршируют, высоко поднимая ноги и постепенно расступаются, пропуская меня вперед. Когда глаза привыкают к освещению, я без всякой радости замечаю, что зал полон людей. Они стоят рядами, плотно прижавшись друг к другу. Даже маленькие балкончики второго яруса заполнены. Вот это аншлаг, кто бы мог подумать. Но это же хорошо, верно? Продадим много облигаций, и солдаты на фронте получат больше патронов и другого, так необходимого им сейчас, вооружения.  
  
Как на зло, не получается вспомнить ни слова из своей речи, но с обратной стороны к щиту должны быть приклеены листочки с текстом, и я краем глаза отмечаю, что они на месте. Нужно успокоиться и широко улыбнуться. Вот так, Стив, сейчас они запоют и тогда…  


Кто в трудный час всей Америке может помочь?  
Глаз не сомкнет и врага будет бить день и ночь?

Я бросаю взгляд на щит и начинаю читать, сразу же понимая, что это абсолютно другой текст. Может, кто-то решил подшутить надо мной? Пытаюсь закрыть рот, но ничего не выходит: голосовые связки напрягаются, как по собственной воле, а язык автоматически шевелится, оформляя вырывающиеся звуки в слова. Но весь ужас не в этом. Он в смысле слов, что я произношу. И когда он доходит до меня, становится так страшно, что я чувствую отвратительное, постыдное давление в мочевом пузыре. Кто это сделал? Откуда им известно то, что я никогда никому не рассказывал?  
  
― Я ненавидел своего отца так сильно, что иногда желал ему смерти. Мне хотелось, чтобы этот бесполезный кусок дерьма однажды упал с лестницы и сломал шею. Как-то раз он при мне приставал к матери: меня стошнило на единственные приличные штаны, и тогда он сказал, что таких, как я, надо душить еще во время родов, ― звук моего голоса проходит через микрофон и кажется невероятно громким. Меня слышат все, даже те, кто находится сейчас за пределами зрительного зала. Но лица людей по-прежнему остаются невозмутимыми, будто я не сказал ничего неправильного.  


Каждый порог обогнет за Америку,  
Флаг по стране пронесет за Америку.  
Всегда у него есть план.  
Наш звездный орел ― Капитан!

― Лучше бы у моей матери был другой сын, кто угодно, но только не такой больной неудачник, которого не взяли даже в уборщики. Ведь будь у нее нормальный сын, она бы не заболела и не умерла так рано,― я пытаюсь закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть текст, но веки остаются неподвижными, словно их держат жесткие распорки. Некоторые зрители, тем временем, начинают одобрительно кивать и о чем-то переговариваются между собой. Усмешки на их лицах ширятся, они почти уже смеются, но пока еще сдерживают себя.  


Пробил наш час, и в войне мы должны побеждать.  
Где тот сапог, что фашиста силен растоптать?

― С самого детства я во всем завидовал лучшему другу и постоянно представлял себя на его месте. Когда он в первый раз поцеловал девчонку, я не смог уснуть от злости, а потом понял, что влюбился в него, ― я заканчиваю эту реплику, и кто-то громко хохочет в голос, пока другие свистят и аплодируют. Я знаю, что будет дальше. Нет, пожалуйста: я готов к любому унижению, но это не должно затронуть его. Слышите? Моя грязь его не касается!  


Кто воспарит в небеса за Америку?  
Лишь дай приказ ― все отдаст за Америку.  
Спаситель народов и стран:  
Наш звездный орел ― Капитан!

― Я никогда не занимался сексом. Один раз такая возможность была, но я не смог возбудиться. Зато часто фантазировал о том, как до боли в челюсти отсасываю Баки Барнсу, а потом ложусь, раздвигая перед ним ноги, словно продажная девка, ― лицо опаляет колючим жаром. Я хочу раствориться. Хочу умереть, только до этого никому нет дела, потому что публика приходит в восторг, а у некоторых это признание вызывает настоящую истерику. На меня показывают пальцами, и я этого заслуживаю. Цирковая обезьяна. Мерзкий урод. Утешает только одно: здесь нет тебя.  


Смел и отважен в бою,  
Нас защищает в чужом он краю!

― Когда я испытываю эрекцию, думая о лучшем друге, то всегда стараюсь причинить себе боль, потому что ненавижу себя за такие мысли, и он никогда не ответит мне взаимностью, ― от этих слов смеются даже девчонки из кордебалета, но мне уже все равно. На меня снисходит какое-то отупение, точно я был выпотрошен, но еще не умер, а только потерял сознание от болевого шока.  


Новых героев рождает Америка,  
Лучший из лучших наш Капитан Америка!  
Он выполняет свой план,  
Наш звездный орел ― Капитан!

― Баки доверил мне жизнь, отправившись на совместное задание, но я опоздал, когда был ему нужен. Его смерть ― это полностью моя вина! ― окончание фразы пульсирует в моем мозгу под взрывы фейерверков, будто я без остановки повторяю только его.  
  
Это моя вина. Моя вина. Моя вина.  
  
Песня, наконец, заканчивается, и весь зал рукоплещет мне. В толпе, то и дело, мелькает твое лицо ― перескакивает с одной смеющейся физиономии на другую. Ты оказываешься то далеко, на одном из балконов, то в самом первом ряду прямо передо мной. Жетоны блестят в свете софитов. Грязь покрывает тебя с ног до головы, а форма местами разорвана, и на голой коже стигматами алеют порезы. Ты не смеешься, потому что пришел с самой передовой. В то время, когда я здесь развлекаю толпу, ты убиваешь врагов и сам можешь умереть в любую минуту. Стыд ошпаривает меня крутым кипятком. Баки, прости! Я приду. Дождись, я скоро буду. Останься в…  
  
Вспышка. Свет настолько ослепительный, что я вижу его сквозь тонкую кожу век. На кончиках ресниц собираются капли слез, делая их тяжелыми, и у меня не выходит открыть глаза. Это раздражает и начинает беспокоить. Что происходит? Слышно только звуки учащенного дыхания и быстро бьющегося сердца, наверное, их издаю я. Меня полностью парализовало. Становится страшно. Где я? Рядом со мной кто-то есть. Я не вижу ничего, кроме света, но точно знаю, что кто-то за мной наблюдает.  
  
_«... просыпается...»_  
  
Перед глазами бензиновыми пятнами расплываются радужные круги. Я их открыл? Господи, почему мне так страшно? Что-то давит на грудь. Придавило, как двумя руками. Как неподъемной плитой. В поле бокового зрения мелькает черная тень. Кто ты? Прошу, выйди и покажись. Нет, не надо, лучше исчезни! Все вокруг дрожит, свет гаснет и вспыхивает снова, будто включили стробоскоп, а в ушах стоит какой-то мерзкий писк, похожий на усиление звука в микрофоне. Он все нарастает и нарастает до тех пор, пока я не начинаю чувствовать давление в голове на грани переносимости. Я умираю? Писк внезапно обрывается и наступает тишина, в которой слышно только, как я коротко вдыхаю, с хрипом втягивая воздух ртом. Движение света прекращается, и наступает темнота.  
  
_«... еще десять миллиграмм для стабилизации...»_  
  
В левой руке вспыхивает острая боль. Чьи-то холодные пальцы касаются предплечий, гладят ласково и пропадают, чтобы оказаться уже на щеке. А потом незнакомый мне, уверенный голос произносит: ― Успокойся. Ты спишь.  
  
_«... сердечный ритм в норме...»_  
  
_«... продолжайте...»_  
  
― Скажи, ты по мне скучаешь? — я отчетливо слышу твой шелестящий шепот, и тут же осознаю, что действительно сплю. Не понимаю, почему сразу не узнал тебя. Весь ужас и боязнь мгновенно исчезают, уступая место облегчению и спокойствию.  
  
Ну конечно, я скучаю. Ты мог бы и не спрашивать, Бак. У меня не осталось ничего, кроме этой тоски. Она — единственная связь с тобой. Хочешь узнать мой самый главный страх? Я боюсь тебя забыть. Все со временем стирается из памяти и исчезает. Видишь, я не сразу вспомнил, как звучит твой голос, хотя продолжаю слышать его и после твоей смерти. Твой уникальный тембр, рождающийся в тонких вибрациях голосовых связок. Шепот, смех, крик, стон.  
  
Влияет ли на память о человеке сила эмоциональной привязанности к нему? Своего отца я почти не помню. Так, только размытый силуэт ― теневая фигура, артефакт в подсознании. Но мне не забыть горячие, сухие ладони мамы. Когда она умирала, от нее исходил осязаемый жар. Каждые несколько минут я менял компрессы, только ничего не помогало. Она даже не плакала, просто смотрела жалко и обреченно, будто проиграла. В последние мгновения она стала такой маленькой и сморщенной, какой я не видел ее никогда. Но глаза ее были большими и блестящими, как стекло. Мне достались такие же. Поэтому каждый раз, проходя мимо зеркала, я радовался, узнавая в себе черты ее лица. И мне казалось, это притупляло боль, ведь какой бы ни была моя собственная жизнь, в ней продолжалась материнская.  
  
Тебе всегда нравились ее глаза. Я помню, ты говорил, что они самые красивые, и постоянно смущал ее. Она тоже тебя любила, Бак. Жаль, я не могу сказать все это вслух. Только не убирай свою руку. Оставь ее на моем лице. Мне так хорошо сейчас, и я не знаю, чем заслужил это блаженство.  
  
― Хочешь увидеть меня? Не отвечай, просто кивни, у тебя получится.  
  
Хочу, мне это важнее воздуха. Если бы существовала возможность попасть в вакуум или даже туда, где нет вообще ничего, ни материи, ни пространства, но есть ты и способность видеть и осязать тебя до тех пор, пока не умру ― я бы уж точно не отказался.  
  
Я киваю. Голова резко дергается, будто у меня нет тела, а осталась только она одна, подвешенная на невидимых веревках. Тебя это смешит. Господи, я слышу, как ты смеешься! Звуковая волна, рожденная тобой, входит в меня, отражается от внутренних стенок, приумножаясь, и щекочет, доводя до эйфории. Я чувствую невероятную легкость, словно могу не только пошевелиться, но и запросто вышагнуть из оболочки плоти.  
  
― Тогда давай посчитаем до десяти. Поднимайся и следуй за мной…  
  
_«Один»._ Окружающая темнота постепенно редеет и растворяется, пропуская мягкий золотой свет. Он оседает на моих ресницах и медленно просачивается под закрытые веки. _«Два»._ Я открываю глаза и начинаю видеть очертания комнаты: в ней никого и ничего нет, только одинокий проем двери, за которой дрожит и переливается освещение. _«Три»._ Опускаю взгляд и вижу свои руки, покоящиеся на подлокотниках какого-то кресла, и голые колени. Я обнажен, и меня, как андроида, опутывают какие-то прозрачные трубки. _«Четыре»._ Я встаю и продолжаю сидеть одновременно. Все вокруг искривляется и расслаивается. _«Пять»._ Поднимаюсь и делаю несколько шагов к двери, а потом оборачиваюсь, отстраненно наблюдая в кресле себя самого, сидящего с опущенной вниз головой. Может быть, я не сплю, а все-таки умер? Тогда выходит, что предсмертные переживания, описываемые людьми после реанимации, никакая не выдумка. _«Шесть»._ Подхожу к двери и осторожно толкаю ее: металл под пальцами теплый и мягкий, рука тонет в нем, натягивает пространство, собирая складками, и дверь открывается. _«Семь»._ Я попадаю в помещение с высоким куполообразным потолком, своды которого покрыты золотом. Тени и блики дрожат на нем, словно внизу находится водная поверхность. Так и есть ― это бассейн. _«Восемь»._ К бассейну ведет мощеная гладкими и плоскими камнями узкая дорожка. Я вступаю на нее и иду вперед до тех пор, пока не оказываюсь перед лестницей, ступени которой доходят до самой воды и исчезают в ней. _«Девять»._ Медленно спускаюсь по ступеням, останавливаюсь на последней, отталкиваюсь от нее и задержав дыхание, прыжком вхожу в воду. Поднимаясь к поверхности, я открываю глаза и наблюдаю, как она раскачивается, потревоженная моим вторжением. _«Десять»._ Когда я всплываю, то уже вижу тебя.  
  
Ты сидишь на другом конце бассейна и внимательно смотришь на меня. Глаза немного прищурены, а в уголках губ прячется улыбка, готовая сорваться в любую секунду. Воздух наполняет душный аромат ночных цветов, понятия не имею, откуда он взялся. Когда я вдыхаю его, у меня начинает кружиться голова. Все вокруг вращается, но в фокусе моего зрения неизменно остаешься ты. Моя мечта. Я гляжу на тебя и могу только глупо улыбаться. Мне не скрыть от самого себя наслаждение этим фантастическим мгновением. Под твоим взглядом я становлюсь легким и пустым, как воздушный шар, заполненный восторгом, поэтому мне удается оставаться на плаву, практически не прилагая усилий. Но я, наконец-то, чувствую себя живым и трехмерным. Похоже, все эти невероятные вещи, изложенные в Книге Бытия, не были обманом, хоть мне и непонятно, каким образом я мог получить пропуск в Эдем.  
  
― Иди ко мне, ― негромко произносишь ты, но твой голос резонирует, отражаясь от потолка и стен, и звучит в этой благодатной тишине подобно грозовому раскату. В противовес своим словам, ты спрыгиваешь в воду и сам подплываешь ко мне. Останавливаешься так близко, что я чувствую, как мы по очереди дышим одним и тем же воздухом. По-прежнему приторно-сладкий, он выходит из моих легких и входит в твои, и так по кругу. Капли воды блестят на коже мелким бисером. Твои глаза в обрамлении мокрых ресниц широко распахнуты ― глянцевые и неподвижные. У меня во рту скапливается слюна, но я настолько заворожен тобой, что не могу ее сглотнуть, будто у меня поперек горла застрял гладкий камень. На потолке проступают очертания фрески: сотворенный Адам пробуждается и тянется к Богу. Ты подносишь руку к моему лицу, гладишь подбородок, касаешься большим пальцем нижней губы, надавливаешь слегка, и я сглатываю, с ошеломленным вздохом приоткрывая рот.  
  
― Хочешь узнать, как это было бы? ― спрашиваешь, продолжая поглаживать мои губы. Невероятно. Твои слова звучат так естественно, будто это возможно. Но я же понимаю, что нет. В следующую секунду, не дожидаясь моего ответа, хотя вряд ли я вообще могу хоть что-то произнести, ты обхватываешь меня свободной рукой и, погрузив пальцы в волосы на затылке, склоняешь мою голову набок, так, чтобы было удобнее… О, Господи! Когда ты приближаешь ко мне лицо, сквозь мое тело проходит разряд электричества, и все вокруг сотрясается, как при землетрясении. Ты недолго успокаивающе гладишь меня по щеке, а затем убираешь руку и перемещаешь ее на талию, придвигая вплотную к своему телу. Мы обнимаемся. Стоим тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Я чувствую твою влажную горячую кожу во всех местах, где мы соприкасаемся. Твое сердце стучит так же быстро, как и мое ― ты тоже взволнован. Я знаю, ты сможешь перейти черту. Мы были друзьями, а кем станем теперь? Но это правильно. Это правильно. Сам бы я никогда…  
  
― Это случится сейчас, Стив, ― шепотом предупреждаешь ты и сразу целуешь меня.  
  
Твои губы совсем не такие, как я представлял ― они намного мягче и теплее. Нежные. Ты вжимаешься в мой рот сильнее, постепенно раскрывая его, ласкаешь языком, но я не чувствую ничего, кроме сладости. Мои веки дрожат, а глаза закатываются и закрываются сами по себе. Обеими руками я вцепляюсь в твою спину, грубо сминая пальцами кожу. Останутся синяки, но я не в силах ослабить хватку. Когда ты задеваешь мой язык своим, я ощущаю легчайшие вибрации. Мы целуемся жарко и жадно. Рот заполняет вкус крови ― не знаю чьей, твоей или моей. По коже лица растекается дыхание. Оно горячее, тяжелое и прерывистое, потому что тебя охватило желание. Или меня. Это не имеет значения — сейчас мы единое целое. Не останавливайся, не отпускай меня! Мне известно, ты всегда получаешь, что захотел. Думаешь, я посмею стать исключением? Нет, ты можешь все. Возьми меня: искуси, влезь под самую кожу и порви.  
  
Предвкушение наслаждения сотрясает тело толчками. Это дрожь возбуждения — уж она мне знакома. Инстинкт, заглушающий любые мысли. Неукротимый импульс трахнуться: схватить, вжаться, ворваться. Он заводит меня, пробуждает каждую клетку к жизни, и я бьюсь в твоих руках, расплескивая воду. Я знаю, что кричу — протяжно и громко, вот только абсолютно ничего не слышу. Ты крепко удерживаешь меня, не давая пошевелиться. Мне приятно. Мне это нравится. Сожми меня, обхвати пальцами шею и надави: я не буду сопротивляться. Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе — делай все, что захочешь.  
  
Когда я открываю глаза, то вижу в глубине твоих черных раскрывающихся зрачков свое же безумие.  
  
― Я всегда хотел тебя, ― ты улыбаешься, а потом просто лижешь мой рот, пока я снова тебя туда не впускаю. Эти касания тают на губах и языке, как сочная фруктовая мякоть. Да, с твоими поцелуями я познал вкус плодов от запретного Древа, и твое «хотел» звучит для меня теперь на всех языках мира.  
  
Разве таким бывает соитие двух мужчин? Когда я мечтал о тебе, мне хотелось почувствовать боль, потому что ничего другого я не знал. Каждая из этих мыслей была для меня пыткой, сравнимой с загнанными под ногти иголками. Но этот сон удивителен. Он прекрасен, и я почти не верю, что его мог сотворить мой разум. Ведь я дотрагиваюсь до тебя! Ощущаю, какой ты атласный и гладкий. И знаю почему это так: ты соткан из моей любви. Здесь нет никакой другой материи.  
  
Мы медленно погружаемся в воду, она обволакивает наши тела и смыкается над головами. Я теряю чувство пространства, перестаю понимать, где верх, а где низ, ничего не слышу и не вижу. Ты делишься со мной воздухом, но когда-нибудь он закончится, верно? Это будет лучшая смерть. Держи меня крепче и не отпускай. Твои надежные, сильные руки повсюду: на шее, спине и бедрах, на ягодицах и внизу живота. От тебя невозможно оторваться. Мой единственный источник жизни. Оазис на Обетованной святой земле, к которому я припал после стольких лет скитаний.  
  
Высоко над нами разворачивается бесконечная темнота ― нулевой момент времени. Ты ласкаешь меня сомкнутой ладонью, на подъеме бережно сжимая пальцы. Я всегда старался не делать этого с собой, не идти на поводу у своих желаний. Но с тобой я готов делить это удовольствие вечно. И я тоже чувствую тебя: в моей руке дрожит жесткая плоть, обтянутая тонкой нежной кожей. Внутри пульсирует, заполняя тело до самых краев, горячий плотный шар. Энтропия нарастает. Скоро я уже не смогу сопротивляться этому давлению. Слишком быстро. Что это? Три минуты до нуклеосинтеза. Мы слились — сильное и слабое взаимодействие. Ты двигаешься быстрее, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы продлить удовольствие, но итог неизбежен. Здесь, задыхаясь под твоими губами, я распадаюсь на элементарные частицы, которые сливаются между собой, образуя фотоны. Слепящий белый газ в непроглядной тьме. Во мне закипает и детонирует кровь. Дейтерий, гелий, литий ― флуктуации, рождающие звезды. Углерод, кислород, азот и все атомы твоего прекрасного тела берут начало в их ядерных сердцах.  
  
Да, я бесконечно скучаю по тебе. Эта тоска так же постоянна, как и реликтовый фон. Неизменные три градуса теплоты. Отголосок сотворения мира. Переходя от жесткого гамма-излучения к спокойствию и безмятежности радиоволн, моя любовь расширяется с каждым моментом времени. По твоему телу проходят судороги, но вскоре ты замираешь и становишься мягким. Вязким и липким. Горячим, как сверхновая.  
  
― Посмотри, ― ты указываешь на потолок, вместо которого теперь звездное небо. ― Помнишь, как детьми мы забирались вечером на крышу и сидели там до тех пор, пока не стемнеет? Помнишь чувство, когда представляешь, вглядываясь в черноту ночи, что ты не лежишь на крыше, а летишь над бездной? Ты до того им проникался, что не выдерживал и вцеплялся мне в руку, боясь сорваться вниз.  
  
Помню. Земля вращалась в моем воображении, с каждым разом все больше набирая обороты, и я думал, что сейчас нас унесет. Выбросит за пределы этой карусели. И тогда, и сейчас у меня не было ничего надежнее твоих рук. Я хватался за тебя, как за спасительную соломину.  
  
― Так вот, ты не упадешь, потому что Земля сама держит тебя, Стив, ― с этими словами ты постепенно растворяешься, прощаешься, уходишь. Отделяешься и покидаешь меня, а я снова становлюсь пустым. Твои глаза превращаются в квазары. Теперь это два самых ярких объекта в моей Вселенной.  
  
Небо отдаляется от меня. Я проваливаюсь в стратосферу. Возвращаюсь в Ойкумену. Меня куда-то затягивает, и мне снова больно, на этот раз где-то в подреберье. Кто показал мне все это? Почему я не могу и дальше быть здесь? Только ты всегда был честен со мной, поэтому я знаю, что всего лишь видел сон. Короткий и сладкий миг, который больше не повторится. Похоже, я сломал сам себя. На щеках шипит и пенится влага. Она закипает, а потом испаряется. Кто-то собирает ее, осторожно задевая веки мягкой тканью. Я чувствую тошноту, к горлу подступает желчь, но я беспомощен, как новорожденный. Из океана на сушу выбираются первые организмы, пригибаются к земле и осторожно осматриваются. Они заселят этот новый мир постепенно: будут размножаться и истреблять друг друга, приспосабливаться и меняться. Но я больше не могу наблюдать за ними.  
  
Твои глаза-звезды светлеют, скрываясь за облаками. Снова слышно звуки дыхания, на этот раз спокойного и ровного. Я точно знаю, что до того, как окончательно проснусь осталось три минуты. Тикает часовая стрелка. Раскачивается маятник. Начинается обратный отсчет.


	11. бруклинский мост падает

Его зовут Фил Коулсон, и он чему-то неприлично рад, хотя изо всех сил пытается это скрыть. Только я все равно замечаю блеск его смеющихся глаз, словно они существуют отдельно от этого абсолютно бесстрастного лица. Вот что значит быть современным человеком: постоянная собранность и контроль, дабы не открыть невольно чего-нибудь лишнего. Эмоциональность теперь, должно быть, вообще сродни психической болезни. В таком случае я вполне могу сойти за здорового, ведь я уже почти ничего не чувствую. Иногда мне кажется, что у меня и вовсе нет лица, будто глаза, нос и рот растворились, оставив после себя бесконечное серое пространство.  
  
Коулсон приходит после обеда и представляется тем самым доверенным лицом Фьюри. Он говорит: «Пора» и выдает комплект неприметной, по его мнению, гражданской одежды, включающий в себя черную бейсболку и темные солнцезащитные очки. Все как в каком-нибудь шпионском детективе. Застегнув молнию серой куртки, надетой поверх простой белой футболки, я в последний раз смотрю на свое отражение в больничном зеркале. Кажется, пришло время стать хоть кем-нибудь, несмотря на то, что в стенах этой комнаты отведено лучшее место для моего тела.  
  
Тело функционирует нормально: дышит, потребляет пищу, испражняется, спит, бодрствует и выполняет необходимые манипуляции для того, чтобы очередные врач или медсестра, решившие потыкать его палкой, поняли, что оно еще живое. Здесь нет ничего естественнее подобной вегетативной жизни. Ведь ясно же: я болен, мне поставили диагноз и неустанно дают лекарства. Вот и сейчас в моих пальцах зажата круглая баночка, для хранения которой на полке в ванной у меня пожизненно будет рецепт. Только я мог бы разом съесть все таблетки, и это не принесло бы мне никакого исцеления. Ведь мое тело не просто нормальное: оно идеальное и покорно принимает все, что в него закидывают. Любые чужеродные вещества для него совершенно нейтральны.  
  
Тем не менее я откручиваю крышку и высыпаю таблетки на ладонь. Они белые и глянцевые: настоящее химическое чудо на страже здорового рассудка. Мне становится смешно, и я принимаюсь запихивать их в рот одну за другой. Вскоре меня начинает мутить от отвратительного горького вкуса. Я испытываю рвотные позывы, но продолжаю до тех пор, пока банка не пустеет наполовину. Тогда, наконец, бросаю свой глупый эксперимент и жадно пью водопроводную воду, черпая ее рукой. Когда я поднимаю голову, меня слегка качает в сторону, только и всего. Ни одно хреново лекарство не доберется до тебя, Баки, потому что ты живешь в моем сердце, а не в этих больных мозгах.  
  
Похоже, я увлекся и просто забыл о том, что собирался отсюда выйти. Не имею представления, сколько тут простоял. Так вот, пришло ли время стать хоть кем-нибудь? За пределами этой территории живут такие люди, как Фил Коулсон. Они хоронят своих мертвецов в кладбищенской земле, прощаются навсегда и уж точно не ожидают увидеть одного из них, разгуливающим по улицам среди белого дня. От собственных мыслей меня снова разрывает смех. Я беззвучно смеюсь, сотрясаясь, как от ударов током, и едва не падаю, во время успевая схватиться за скользкий край раковины.  
  
― Ты ничего себе не докажешь, ― неожиданно серьезно то ли думаю, то ли шепчу я, смотря в глаза напротив. Ответный взгляд из зеркала почему-то меня пугает, заставляя поскорее надеть очки.  
  
Через пару мгновений начинает казаться, что я наблюдаю за происходящим со стороны. Я стою рядом с самим собой и четко вижу, как тот я, что смотрит в зеркало, медленно отводит руку и вдруг разбивает его одним сильным ударом. Осколки серебряным ливнем разлетаются вокруг, со звоном осыпаясь на пол. Он хватает один из них, наиболее крупный и острый, а потом резко всаживает себе в шею, пробивая артерию. Кровь бьет струей из открытой раны, забрызгивает лицо, наполняет его горло и стекает на подбородок. Тонкая ткань куртки стремительно пропитывается ею, становясь бурой. Лицо Роджерса искажается мукой. Он оседает на колени, а затем падает на спину, содрогаясь в предсмертной агонии.  
  
Когда я рассматриваю его, умирающего в огромной алой луже, то испытываю горячее и острое удовлетворение. Оно похоже на глоток бурбона, впервые опьянивший меня за долгое время. Его задушенные хрипы звучат лучше всякой музыки. Удивительная штука, правда? Каждый из нас знает о конечности своего существования. Каждый понимает, что умрет, и всеми силами стремится сбежать от этого знания, находя спасение в бредовых жизнеутверждающих фантазиях. Но вот он я — воображаю собственную смерть, и эндорфины с бешеной силой ударяют мне по мозгам, заставляя ощутить головокружительное наслаждение. Однако вскоре все проходит, будто ничего и не было. Я встряхиваю головой, как собака: видение отступает, и мне удается вспомнить о былом намерении. Ванную комнату я покидаю так, будто выхожу в открытый космос.  
  
Агент невозмутимо дожидается меня в коридоре. Я никак не объясняю причину своей задержки, и мы направляемся к выходу. Проходим через выкрашенные белой краской двери: одни, другие, третьи, спускаемся по узкой лестнице, выходим через служебный вход и подходим к черному автомобилю с затемненными наглухо стеклами. После того, как мы отъезжаем, я оборачиваюсь и некоторое время смотрю через стекло заднего вида на удаляющийся силуэт здания госпиталя.

***

С Сэмом я попрощался еще утром. «Я был уверен, что ты уже выписался», — говорит он, с подозрением нахмурив лоб. Оказалось, позавчера я не пришел на занятие. Решив меня проведать, он обнаружил, что дверь в палату заперта. Постовая медсестра не смогла удовлетворить его любопытство и отправила заниматься своими делами. Поэтому сегодня Сэм решил проверить снова.  
  
Это, конечно, странно, только я и сам ума не приложу, где находился. Ну, то есть, я просто этого не помню. На самом деле, я мог быть где угодно в пределах госпиталя, разрешенных для посещений пациентами. Но, в конечном итоге, его слова меня совсем не удивляют: подобные темные провалы всего лишь еще один скорбный факт обо мне. То, что испугало бы нормального человека, в моем случае обычное состояние. Даже будучи больным физически, я никогда не был настолько далек от нормальности, как сейчас. Для обозначения этого расстояния подойдут, наверное, одни световые годы. Мне нечего ответить ему, и я пожимаю плечами.  
  
Сэм больше ничего не спрашивает, только тяжело вздыхает и осторожно вытаскивает мои зажатые между колен руки. Подушечки его пальцев мягкие и теплые: у меня перехватывает дыхание, когда он проводит ими по внутренней стороне предплечий. Его взгляд строгий и профессиональный. Я знаю, что он хочет увидеть. Но на мне не остается никаких следов: если бы в меня втыкали иглы хоть несколько часов подряд, позднее он бы все равно не обнаружил проколов.  
  
Господи, его забота и одновременная ненавязчивость для меня чуть ли не подарок. Всякий раз, хоть на мгновение, но я представляю его своим другом. И я абсолютно беспомощен перед этим коротким заблуждением, в котором узнаю себя прежнего. Думать о таком решительно невозможно, как бы ни были приятны эти мысли. Но Сэм смотрит на меня, как на обычного человека, и я верю, что именно это он и видит. Чего только я не обнаруживал за всю свою жизнь во взглядах других людей: жалость, презрение, отвращение, злость, оценку, непонимание, одобрение, желание... Но безотносительно внешнего вида, национального статуса или звания на меня смотрели только ты, Пегги, а теперь еще и Сэм. Может, мы могли бы... _«Ты же знаешь, что нет»._  
  
― Тебе нужно следить за временем, приятель, ― говорит он, покачивая головой так, словно соглашается сам с собой. ― Сколько ты здесь?  
  
Он, конечно же, знает сколько. В отличие от меня. Для людей нет ничего более привычного, чем наблюдать за временем. Каждый из нас, как минимум, подчиняется биоритмам ― нам нужно спать. А после пробуждения начинается новый отрезок, наполненный событиями, составляющими жизнедеятельность. Время представляет собой ценность, потому что им ограничена сама жизнь. От рождения и до смерти. Все ли вы успеваете? Добились ли чего-то? Есть ли еще возможность что-нибудь изменить? Все наши стремления и цели проецируются на временную шкалу. И у нас с тобой было так же: мы постоянно строили планы… Только судьба распорядилась иначе, в очередной раз доказывая условность восприятия действительности. Мы успели вырезать свои имена на древе мировой истории, и это прямое свидетельство наших жизней, но время, которое нам удалось прожить было лишь мгновением, не значащим ровным счетом ничего.  
  
Спроси меня о том, какую вещь я считаю самой бессмысленной, и я отвечу: циферблат часов.  
  
― Это то, что нас приземляет, понимаешь? ― продолжает Сэм рассуждать все о том же. И он прав. Возразить мне ему на это нечем, кроме того, что почти все свое время я в поезде, несусь над землей со скоростью сто миль в час, и он никогда не остановится. Ничто не может меня приземлить, тем более, какие-то царапины на каменной стене. Но подобные возражения лучше оставить при себе.  
  
― Я знаю, может быть, тебе это не понадобится, но если все-таки… что-нибудь… ― он запинается и протягивает мне небольшой черный кусок пластика ― мобильный телефон. ― Там уже забит мой номер.  
  
Даже не знаю, увижу ли его снова. Так бывает, когда смотришь на человека, с которым тебя связывали определенные обстоятельства ― место жительства, учеба или работа. Болезнь. Обстоятельства, которые имеют свойство меняться, вынуждая нас обрывать связи даже с самыми приятными людьми. Сэм чувствует то же, что и я: в его глазах виднеется отражение моей тоскливой улыбки. Я принимаю телефон, а потом на пару секунд опускаю руку ему на плечо. Мы прощаемся.

***

Машина едет вдоль Пятой Авеню, движется вперед в потоке машин, как лодка посреди скалистого ущелья. Старые здания и новые, прозрачные, словно построенные только из одного цветного стекла, обступают с боков широкую дорожную полосу с односторонним движением. Повсюду развешены национальные флаги. Все изменилось и при этом осталось прежним. Это все та же «витрина мира» ― главная торговая улица Нью-Йорка. Экваториальная линия, разделяющая огромный город пополам. _«Если ты не был здесь, считай, что ты вообще не был в Нью-Йорке»._ Ты улыбаешься и смотришь по сторонам, мы спокойно идем по тротуару, в то время, как люди вокруг нас спешат каждый по своим делам. Им на нас наплевать. Посмотри на меня. Прямо здесь, я мог бы взять тебя за руку. _«Чувствуешь, Стив? Это и есть жизнь»._  
  
Да, я знаю, что ты имел ввиду. Ты любил такие места, где, замерев, можно было ощутить пульс города. Что это, если не магистральная артерия? Бесконечный ряд флагманских магазинов, музеев, деловых центров и неоготические соборы в придачу. Возведенный около двух веков назад фешенебельный отель «Астория» в квартале богачей превратил некогда простой жилой район в обширную торговую зону. Мы были здесь, когда ты водил меня в музей Национальной академии искусств накануне Дня независимости и по иронии судьбы дня моего рождения. И этот день был одним из самых долгих в моей жизни. Все дома вокруг дышали жаром, а асфальт, если сильно надавить, сминался под ногами. Мы откровенно наслаждались улицей: видом желтобоких такси, торопящихся людей и всего района сразу, но были счастливы вернуться в нашу маленькую комнату. Думать об этом сейчас — все равно, что затягивать на шее узел веревки.  
  
― Скоро будем на месте,― улыбаясь, говорит Коулсон, правда он смотрит в окно, и мне непонятно, кому предназначается это сообщение.  
  
Судя по мелькающим в поле бокового зрения неоновым картинкам, мы вернулись на Таймс-сквер, куда я когда-то телепортировался из прошлой жизни. Если Пятая Авеню ― артерия, то это место ― само сердце города. Бьющийся в ритме мегаполиса гигантский сгусток рекламы, ресторанов и бродвейских театров. Ты был бы поражен, если бы мог это увидеть. Все здесь настолько яркое и запредельно громкое, что кажется фантазией ― местом, возникающим в воображении, когда читаешь заметки футурологов. Но оно реально, и это уже никакое не будущее. Зато здесь не возникает предательского ощущения ностальгии, потому что я помню его абсолютно другим: полным дешевых отелей, полупустых торговых лавок, борделей, подпольных игорных заведений и кинотеатров, гоняющих фильмы за пару центов. Опасный криминальный район, куда не советовали соваться после заката солнца. Шрам на теле города, оставшийся после Великой депрессии. _«Там не место для таких хороших мальчиков, как мы, Стив!»._ Но теперь все изменилось, повернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов. Сейчас эта площадь сродни рыночной агоре в центре древнегреческого полиса: ни одно важное событие в общественной жизни страны не проходит, не найдя здесь отражения. Так и есть, с огромного экрана, собранное из миллиарда светящихся точек, на меня смотрит мое же лицо. «С возвращением, Кэп!» ― гласит надпись на фоне развевающегося американского флага.  
  
Водитель останавливается напротив высокого здания. Коулсон с кем-то связывается, и нас встречают. Уже после того, как выхожу из машины, я узнаю в этом строении место, где впервые открыл глаза в новом веке. Даже находясь в окружении агентов, я чувствую на себе взгляды сотен любопытных глаз и, кажется, слышу звук открывающегося затвора фотокамеры. Маловероятно, что так происходит на самом деле, скорее всего, я это просто придумал.  
  
В широком вестибюле толпятся люди, все сплошь одетые в строгие костюмы. Кому-то из них в первую нашу встречу посчастливилось быть сбитым с ног, когда я удирал под рокочущее по выводным колонкам: «Всем агентам ― код тринадцать!». Сейчас же все они расступаются перед нашей небольшой процессией, как воды перед Моисеем, и провожают нас удивленными взглядами. Наверное, одежда Коулсона все-таки не такая уж неприметная. Хотя человек, попавший в это море пиджаков и белоснежных рубашек будучи в бейсболке и куртке, априори не может быть незаметным.  
  
Мы направляемся к лифтам и загружаемся в один из них, после того, как Коулсон дает знак нас пропустить группе людей, намеревающихся в него зайти. Лифт стремительно набирает высоту, и в былые времена меня могла бы охватить паника, но сейчас я остаюсь равнодушным. А ведь нелюбовь к лифтам была когда-то еще одной моей слабостью.  
  
Помнишь, как мы с тобой поднимались на смотровую площадку Ар-Си-Эй-Билдинг? Вверх на семьдесят этажей, причем не на самой высокой скорости. Я от этого чуть не сошел с ума. Дело было даже не в самой высоте, а в ее совокупности с замкнутым пространством и скрежетом подъемных механизмов. Я все представлял, как трос изнашивается от раза к разу и именно на нашу удачу рвется. Что может пойти нормально, если предстоит преодолеть почти триста ярдов в небольшой кабине? Этот страх был иррациональным, и от невозможности осознать его природу, переживания парадоксально становились только сильнее.  
  
Тогда ты развернул меня лицом к себе и положил руки на плечи. Все то время, пока мы поднимались, ты смотрел мне в глаза и отвлекал историями со своей работы. Я не говорил тебе, что мне неуютно, потому что тщательно следил в такие моменты за своей маской, но ты, каким-то образом, понял все сам. Может быть, ты просто чувствовал то же самое. Удивительно, как легко я принимал твою заботу, даже не думая о том, что ты тоже можешь в ней нуждаться. Что ты такой же человек, который временами боится и сомневается, но не всегда может показать это. Я смотрел на тебя сквозь призму своей эгоистичной привязанности, и что же я видел? Только то, что ты лучше, сильнее и уж точно смелее меня.  
  
Пожалуй, пора признаться, хотя бы перед самим собой: мои чувства к тебе не что иное, как мазохистское извращение. Истинная любовь проявляется в стремлении к счастью и свободе того, на кого она направлена. У нее нет ничего общего с той жадностью, которую я питал в отношении тебя. Моя «любовь» была лишь средством для избавления от собственного бессилия и ничтожности. Кто бы мог подумать, что страдание и невзаимность бывают притягательными? Только моей конечной целью было все-таки не получение боли: во влечении к тебе я забывал самого себя. Ты всегда был для меня воплощением высшей недоступной мужественности, и я хотел быть причастным к твоей мощи. Я мечтал раствориться в той подавляющей силе, что ты излучал, и через единение с тобой обрести личную полноценность. Понимаешь теперь, какой я трус и лицемер? Я — паразит. Не знаю, как мне удавалось находиться рядом с тобой и не обнаружить ничем своей испорченной сущности.  
  
Лифт с тихим сигнальным звоном останавливается на самой крыше, двери разъезжаются в стороны, и нас с Коулсоном пропускают вперед к площадке, на которой стоит небольшой вертолет с эмблемой ЩИТа. Видимо, мой взгляд, брошенный на него, оказался вопросительным, потому что, широко улыбнувшись в своей особой манере, Коулсон сразу же изрек:  
  
― Мы летим в Вашингтон!  
  
Эта новость вызывает облегчение, хотя я понимаю, что от смены места нахождения, во мне самом ничего не изменится. Родные места встают перед внутренним взором, собираясь подобно замкам из песка, как только я закрываю глаза. Но это лишь иллюзия. Дом там, где сердце. Мое покоится под слоем снега и льда где-то в Центральной Европе.  
  
Пилот запрашивает разрешение на полет и мы взлетаем, как только он его получает: поднимаемся вертикально вверх, набираем высоту и разгоняемся. Через выпуклые прозрачные бока открывается вид на весь Нью-Йорк. И от этой картины у меня на некоторое время учащается сердцебиение.  
  
Сверху город похож на сказочный лес: плотное насаждение каменных деревьев, окруженных узкими улицами и потоками машин, ручьями протекающими между ними. Часть зданий находится в процессе возведения, над ними высится строительная техника. Город воспроизводит сам себя. Современное чудо света, Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, по-прежнему протыкает своим шпилем небо. После трагедии, случившейся со Всемирным торговым центром, оно снова стало городским Эверестом. В нашем Бруклине почти все дома были маленькими, обвитыми с торцов коваными пожарными лестницами, словно ядовитым плющом. Поэтому за незабываемыми впечатлениями от плодов цивилизации мы всегда приезжали сюда.  
  
Мой взгляд зацепляется вдруг за знакомую фамилию. Пять хромированных букв украшают высокое блестящее на солнце здание. Но это, наверняка, какое-то совпадение: сомневаюсь, что Говард мог построить нечто подобное. Я не успел узнать его как следует, но видел, что он был закрытым, увлеченным своим делом человеком. А такой огромный стеклянный фаллос сообщает только об одержимости его создателя славой. Жизнь всегда наполняется особым смыслом и значением, когда находит отражение в общественном сознании. Слава позволяет избавиться от мучительных сомнений относительно себя самого, когда больше нет ничего, за что можно было бы ухватиться. Она выводит личность за границы тела. Однако и египетские пирамиды, и такие сверкающие фамилиями высотки — это всего лишь физическое выражение чьего-то морального одиночества.  
  
С такой высоты кажется, что воды Ист-Ривер темно-коричневого цвета. Вблизи они, как и положено, синие. Бруклинский мост висит над проливом на мощных стальных тросах, соединяя между собой два мира. Изображение на сетчатке моих глаз идет рябью. Я смотрю на длинное тело моста и вижу, как мы с тобой едем вдоль него на автобусе. Твои мягкие волосы растрепаны, их колышет ветер, вырывающийся из приоткрытого окошка. Мимо по пешеходной дорожке проезжает велосипедист. Как в замедленной съемке. Снова и снова. Ты смеешься, откинув голову на спинку сиденья. Знаешь, сейчас ты для меня прекраснее, чем когда либо. Сильнее всего твоя эротичность проявляется в общественных местах. Рядом со всеми этими безликими анонимами, каждый твой жест настоящая декларация чувственности. Ты говоришь: _«Манхеттен ― это и есть Нью-Йорк»_. И твои слова выходят напрямую из сердца.  
  
_«Бруклинский мост падает, падает, падает. Бруклинский мост падает, моя милая леди»,_ ― ты поешь, растягивая слова на манеру старой детской песенки совсем о другом мосте. Он не упадет, Баки. Этот мост был воплощенной мечтой своего создателя. Его построили по уникальной тогда технологии, заменив чугун на сталь. _«Построй его из железа и стали, железа и стали, железа и стали. Построй его из железа и стали, моя милая леди»._ На день его открытия было назначено грандиозное торжество, а все жители города получили выходной. Чтобы продемонстрировать его надежность, у местных циркачей позаимствовали слонов и провели их по всему мосту ― от самого начала и до конца. _«Железо со сталью погнутся, погнутся, погнутся. Железо со сталью погнутся, моя милая леди»._ Когда-нибудь все мы умрем, а этот мост так и останется на своем месте. Останется дорогой туда, где мы оба были счастливы. _«Манхеттен ― это и есть Нью-Йорк»,_ ― в моих мыслях ты опять повторяешь сказанное. Я упиваюсь этими словами. Мне нравится смотреть, как двигаются твои губы. Произнеси это еще раз, ну пожалуйста…  
  
― В детстве вы были для меня самым любимым и единственным настоящим супергероем, ― шипят мои наушники голосом агента Коулсона. От неожиданности я вздрагиваю и некоторое время стараюсь справиться с дезориентацией. ― Я собирал все, где была хоть какая-то информация про Капитана Америка. Но особенно мне нравились редкие комиксы и карточки. У меня есть несколько: они винтажные, еще времен войны. Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь вы мне их подпишите, сэр.  
  
Он тянется в карман своего пиджака и аккуратно извлекает на свет несколько закрытых в тонкий пластик карточек. Действительно, на них изображен я в том самом нелепом костюме Капитана Америка для выступлений. На руках яркие красные перчатки, я отдаю честь невидимому солдату, предположительно держащему в этот момент карточку. Красота нарисованного Капитана кажется несколько гротескной, будто рисунок выполнен в стиле пин-ап. Это вызывает смешанные чувства. Мне и смешно, и печально одновременно. Возможно, мне просто стыдно, потому что такая карточка могла быть и у тебя. Интересно, что ты подумал, увидев здоровенного мудака со щитом, который мог бы принести пользу, служа в армии, вместо того, чтобы прыгать по сцене и поднимать мотоциклы с девицами?  
  
Мы еще некоторое время летим вдоль побережья до тех пор, пока на горизонте не показывается столица с ее белоснежными зданиями, стрижеными зелеными лужайками и четкой геометрией улиц. В лучах солнечного света сверкает Потомак. Пилот сажает вертолет на крыше одного из домов, докладывает о приземлении, и мы с Коулсоном выходим. Его слегка качает в сторону, видимо, часовой перелет его немного утомил. Хотел бы я почувствовать то же самое.  
  
― Вы пока поживете здесь, капитан, ― он проходит вперед, открывает люк, и я следую за ним, спускаясь по лестнице вниз. ― Мистер Фьюри договорился о небольшой временной квартире. Но, вот увидите, скоро все решится для вас лучшим образом.  
  
Мы оказываемся на длинной узкой площадке и подходим к квартире с номером 1917. Коулсон отпирает дверь и пропускает меня вперед.

***

― Проходи, Стив. Чувствуй себя, как дома, потому что теперь все так и есть, ― ты ставишь мой чемодан в прихожей, быстро закрываешь дверь и замираешь где-то позади.  
  
В воздухе висит тонкая пылевая взвесь. Пылинки поблескивают на свету и медленно вращаются, закручиваемые неощутимыми микро-потоками. Мой чувствительный нос немедленно выдает предсказуемую реакцию ― я чихаю.  
  
― Прости, я вроде бы делал уборку. Я сейчас, я повторю, ― с этими словами ты уносишься куда-то в направлении ванной. Почему ты так беспокоишься? Это ни к чему. Я рад и счастлив. Я люблю пыль.

***

― Располагайтесь и отдыхайте, ― вместе с голосом Коулсона я обнаруживаю себя стоящим посреди совершенно другой комнаты, в которой кроме шкафа, дивана посередине и телевизора на тумбочке больше ничего нет. Воздух пахнет так, словно здесь никто никогда не жил. Стерильно и безжизненно. Одним словом — идеально. Хоть сейчас ложись и умирай.  
  
― В шкафу вы можете найти одежду, в ванной также имеется все необходимое, еда в холодильнике. В прихожей есть телефон и визитка с номером, по которому со мной можно связаться. Через неделю я за вами заеду, так что будьте готовы, ― продолжает он и, в ответ на мой непонимающий взгляд, добавляет, что сегодня двадцать седьмое июня, а уже через семь дней будет великий национальный праздник. От его новости по моей спине пробегают мурашки. ― Президент устраивает прием в честь Дня Независимости, на котором вы специальный гость.  
  
«С возвращением, капитан!». Он еще что-то говорит мне, а потом то ли отдает честь, то ли салютует и уходит так быстро, словно его тут и не было.  
  
Я остаюсь один, сажусь на диван и смотрю вперед на окно, закрытое легкими занавесками. Мне приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы успокоиться и не дать панике себя захватить. После того, как я их открою, то по-прежнему буду один, и так до конца жизни. Если он, конечно, когда-нибудь для меня наступит. Тем не менее, с этим необходимо раз и навсегда смириться.  
  
Иногда я слышу, как ты дышишь. Ощущаю почти неуловимые звуковые колебания в воздухе. Вот почему бывает так легко представить, что ты сидишь рядом со мной. _«Вместе навсегда»._ Я знаю. Но я теперь не в своей палате, а в чистой, необжитой никем комнате. Это временное пристанище, так сказал агент Коулсон. Возможно, оно еще кому-то послужит после меня. Я не имею права тащить сюда своих призраков. Нужно хотя бы попытаться.  
  
Это полный бред… Каждый раз я начинаю эту битву и неизменно проигрываю. Твоя рука тянется куда-то к моему виску, я не смотрю на тебя в то время, пока ты неощутимо меня трогаешь. Ты сидишь так близко, что наши бедра соприкасаются. Я чувствую в этом месте щекотные вибрации. Такие интенсивные… Что это? Открываю глаза. Ты исчез. В кармане брюк настойчиво заливается мелодией звонка телефон. Когда я его достаю, то вижу подмигивающее лицо Сэма и после секундной растерянности нажимаю на зеленую область экрана. Мой голос звучит так, будто я не разговаривал несколько дней.


	12. я умер за тебя

На экране телевизора уже целых пять минут целуется какая-то влюбленная парочка. Не имею представления, о чем этот фильм. Мне не спалось, и я решил соприкоснуться с чудесами телевидения. В целом ничего особенного, однако значительно лучше, чем рассматривать собственное унылое лицо, отраженное в черной плоскости экрана. Я нажимал на кнопки в течение нескольких часов и проникся духом времени чуть ли не больше, чем после выхода в Интернет. У меня в мозгу вдруг четко и ясно оформилась одна простая мысль: человечество, наконец-то, сотворило себе бога. Все эти шикарные дома в престижных районах, блестящие спортивные автомобили, модная одежда и превосходная еда в роскошных ресторанах. Американская мечта? Нет, ни черта подобного: это не свобода, а старое доброе рабство. Иллюзия исключительности, щедро подпитанная рекламой и политической пропагандой.  
  
При всем изобилии товаров, услуг и прочих благ, никакого выбора не существует. Подлинная возможность выбирать возникает, когда отсутствует реклама, потому что она существует, чтобы усыпить ненужные подозрения. Внушить ощущение контроля и знания всех своих желаний. Но это чувство самостоятельности ложное: на современном рынке основным товаром является сам человек. У каждого из его качеств есть цена. Он может быть уверен в себе только, когда живет в соответствии с общественными ожиданиями. Если имеющиеся у него качества не соответствуют востребованным, то его попросту не существует. Мне больше нечего предложить этому миру, ведь я больше не хочу быть оружием, инструментом или средством для достижения чьих-либо целей. Вот почему я навсегда останусь здесь чужаком и постояльцем. Вскоре я стану ничем не только в собственных глазах, но и в коллективном сознании миллиардного населения Земли.  
  
Помнишь последний фильм, который мы посмотрели вместе? Это был «Гражданин Кейн». Вот он действительно стал для нас настоящим черно-белым чудом. Зрелищем удивительным и эпохальным: мастерское владение светом и тенью, широкоугольная панорама, оставляющая ощущение незримого присутствия в кадре, многогранность личностей персонажей, человечность, отсутствие характерных для большинства фильмов «добрых» и «злых». Ты был взбудоражен и говорил, что режиссер чертовски смелый парень. На улице шел пушистый снег, и когда я вспоминаю, как снежинки таяли на твоих горящих румянцем щеках, в моей груди разрастается твердый ком боли.  
  
В той другой жизни, что я постоянно себе воображаю, мне удается попробовать эти прозрачные капли на вкус. Я обнимаю тебя за шею, наклоняю к себе, а потом касаюсь твоей горячей кожи быстрыми, легкими поцелуями: в обе щеки, нос и приоткрытый от смеха рот. Давай, запусти свои настойчивые руки ко мне под пальто. Вдави мое тело в себя целиком, знаю, у тебя хватит на это бесстыдства. Я хочу, чтобы твои пальцы сжали мой член. Ты эмоциональный и искренний, но тебя не так-то просто впечатлить. Кажется, у Орсона Уэллса это получилось, вот почему я так возбужден. Меня заводит твоя спонтанность, откровенность и прямолинейность. У тебя на все имеется собственное мнение, и ты с гордостью пользуешься этой привилегией. Такие люди, как ты, творят революции. Это вас боялся и ненавидел Мартин Лютер: «... нет ничего столь ядовитого, пагубного и дьявольского, как мятежник...».  
  
Ты так и сообщаешь мне: главный герой был идиотом, раз решил, что может построить подлинную власть на одних лишь деньгах. _«Я тоже предпочел бы богатство бедности, но если после моей смерти наследство станет единственным напоминанием о том, что я жил, значит у меня так никогда ничего и не было. Это полная ерунда, брат. Это чертова пустота»._ Мог бы не переживать, Баки. Нам подобное не грозило: у нас не было ни денег, ни чрезмерных амбиций.  
  
Не понимаю, почему так долго? План бесстыдно крупный. Пухлые губы, мелькающие языки. Пугающая интимность, где я чувствую себя лишним. Хочется, чтобы все поскорее закончилось и одновременно с этим невозможно отвести взгляд или переключить канал. Тишину комнаты наполняют влажные звуки соприкосновения чужих ртов. Нежные, пропитанные томлением вздохи. Все внутренности в моем животе стягивает в сладкий узел. Меня охватывает чувство, которому нет названия. В темноте, разбавленной голубым сиянием экрана, я осторожно дотрагиваюсь до собственных губ: облизываю их, прикусываю зубами, надавливаю подушечками, глажу и сжимаю нижнюю двумя пальцами. Я не думаю о тебе. Не думаю. Я о тебе не думаю. Не думаю обо всех этих невозможных и ненужных нам вещах. Это все глупые современные мелодрамы. Господи, я рассуждаю как старик. Прости меня.  
  
Чтобы успокоиться и отвлечься от неправильных мыслей, я люблю вспоминать тот, ни с чем не сравнимый, настоящий момент единения со своим альтер-эго. Момент триумфа, когда я действительно успел тебя спасти. 

***

― Я думал, что ты умер, ― помогаю тебе подняться со стола, придерживая руками. Твое зрение фокусируется на мне, и прежнее узнавание на секунду сменяется растерянностью. Да, я и забыл, что теперь выгляжу по-другому. Вслед за этим приходит страх, что ты меня не признаешь и оттолкнешь. Но ты просто скользишь по мне взглядом и говоришь на манер произнесенной мной фразы:  
  
― Я думал, что ты меньше.  
  
Облегчение заполняет меня, и я испытываю дичайший порыв тебя обнять, но сдерживаюсь, потому что ты слаб и заметно похудел ― сейчас, в сравнении со мной, это особенно бросается в глаза. Мне так жаль, Бак. Твоя одежда порвана, и сквозь прорехи виднеется голая кожа. На локтевом сгибе левой руки следы от многочисленных инъекций. Из ушей сочится кровь. Что здесь произошло? На вопросы абсолютно нет времени, нам нужно уходить. Но я все равно успеваю представить, как сворачиваю шеи всем, кто встанет у нас на пути. Кто посмел сделать это с тобой? Была бы возможность, и я бы забил их до смерти. Как гребаный скот. Отрывал от них по куску и наслаждался их муками. Но это потом.  
  
Меня давно уже повсюду сопровождает легион покойников. Я чувствую их зловонное дыхание и слышу громкие стенания у себя за спиной. Они только и ждут того часа, когда смогут меня схватить. Не всем из них я желал смерти: кто-то и вовсе был убит непреднамеренно, а кто-то погиб в плену, потому что меня не было рядом, чтобы их освободить. Большинство же были простыми солдатами, которых я убивал практически бездумно, потому что об этом нельзя было думать вообще: на войне лучше не задавать себе вопросы «почему» и «зачем». Но вот о чем я не жалею точно: мне удалось свести в могилу несколько десятков уродских сук в белых халатах, что обитали на этих базах смерти. Каждый раз, когда я ломал им руки, хруст их костей ласкал мой слух. Кто дал им право дотрагиваться до тебя? Резать кожу, втыкать иглы и посягать на целостность твоего тела? Если все религиозные штуки окажутся правдой, то мне не страшно будет отправиться в ад за убийства этих «докторов». Но и там я бы хотел превратиться в коршуна, чтобы снова и снова клевать им глаза.  
  
Мой мысленный взор снова обращается к тебе, и ты кажешься мне хрупким и беззащитным, но я знаю, что это только видимость. Ты отказываешься от моей помощи и стараешься идти самостоятельно, потому что буквально не умеешь ее принимать. Всю нашу жизнь в этом нуждался только я. От нескольких месяцев разлуки и от того, что со мной случилось, ничего не изменилось, поэтому я держу свои трясущиеся руки при себе.  
  
Ты успеваешь пройти по шатающейся балке над полыхающей огнем пропастью прежде, чем эта ненадежная конструкция обрушится вниз. Когда это все-таки случается, я даже не думаю о том, что для меня все может быть кончено. Главное, ты выбрался и стоишь теперь с безопасной стороны. Ты кричишь, что не уйдешь без меня, и я тебе верю. В твоем взгляде твердость гранитных скал и, в то же время, все отчаянье мира. Это настоящий невербальный приказ, поэтому я разбегаюсь и прыгаю, будто у меня за спиной выросли крылья. Подчиняюсь тебе. Но я мог бы остаться стоять на месте, потребуй ты этого от меня. Мог бы кинуться в огонь, покорно раскинув руки. Я готов ко всему, чего бы ты ни захотел. Я живу для тебя, и я за тебя умру. Твоя воля делает меня всемогущим.  
  
Мысли роятся в черепной коробке, бешеными осами ударяясь о ее края. Я оказываюсь рядом и, не выдержав твоего ошеломленного взгляда, прижимаюсь, утыкаясь носом тебе в плечо. Вдыхаю твой запах. Порох, грязь, гарь и пот — так пахнет твое живое тело. Пока мы стоим, обнявшись, вокруг нас полыхает адским огнем база врага. Пусть сгорит к чертовой матери вместе с остальным миром. Вот для чего нужен Капитан Америка: он наилучшая версия меня самого. Он способен защитить тебя, оградить от любых неприятностей, сделать все, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я благодарен тебе за каждую минуту жизни, проведенную вместе. И теперь я могу выразить благодарность. Но вместо этого лишь стараюсь не выдавать своей болезненной радости. Я больше не стану вмешиваться в привычный нам обоим ход вещей. Есть Баки Барнс и есть его друг ― у каждого из нас своя роль. Ты волен быть рядом со мной, каким захочешь. И если тебе не нужна моя помощь, меня это не расстроит.  
  
Но я ошибался, и теперь все потеряно. Надо было объяснить тебе еще тогда, чтобы ты не лез вперед меня под пули, вел себя осмотрительнее и не пытался геройствовать. Мать твою, зачем ты закрыл передо мной дверь вагона и принял удар на себя? Из нас двоих ― я суперсолдат. Это я гребаный всесильный монстр. Не смей закрывать эту чертову дверь перед самым моим носом!  
  
Нет, прости, прости. В чем я пытаюсь тебя обвинить? Это же я во всем виноват и одиночество в чужом веке ― мое непосредственное наказание, сотканное словно по меркам, потому что я не мыслил жизни без тебя. Но ты, Бак ― ты не заслужил такой смерти. В свои двадцать семь лет! Я стискиваю тебя так сильно, что чувствую каждую косточку в твоем теле. Боже, какой ты стал худой.  
  
― Несправедливо, что все вышло так, ― доносится до меня твой шепот, такой тихий, как у умирающего. ― Я был бы осторожнее, если бы знал, что так нужен тебе. Если бы знал, что ты любишь меня, а не мисс Картер.  
  
Зачем я вообще сейчас подумал об этом? Эти твои слова звучат так, будто ты ревновал. Но ты не мог. Все правильно, так я и решил тогда в баре. Я увидел ревность, но не по отношению ко мне: очевидно, что ты ревновал ее. Она ведь понравилась тебе?  
  
― Глупости, ты увидел то, что хотел, Стив, ― ты расслабляешься и прижимаешься заросшей колючей щекой к моему уху. ― И знаешь, это ведь правда. Я тебя ревновал.  
  
Черт возьми, зачем ты мне врешь? Видишь, что я сделал с тобой? Это предательство. Скоро у меня не останется ни одного настоящего воспоминания о тебе. Но перестать думать невозможно, кроме этого у меня вообще больше ничего нет. Я оказался в каком-то зазеркалье, и вся моя жизнь осталась по другую сторону ― Бруклин, война, отряд, Пегги… О, Господи…  
  
Я открываю глаза и резко сажусь, озираясь по сторонам, как ошалелая сова. За окном все еще ночь, в телевизоре помехи. До рассвета меня одолевает всего одна мысль и, дождавшись приличного для звонка времени, я набираю номер, оставленный Коулсоном. У меня к нему только один вопрос:  
  
― Могу я увидеться с Пегги Картер?

***

Небольшой трехэтажный дом прячется за плотным насаждением деревьев, кое-где показывая сквозь листву голубые, обитые пластиковыми панелями бока. По периметру виднеется причудливый узор кованого забора. Когда ворота открываются, и машина заезжает внутрь двора, мое сердце перестает биться. Я знал, куда мы едем. И должен радоваться, возможности увидеть единственного человека, который знаком со мной не через биографические источники. Пегги теперь связывает для меня прошлое и настоящее. Но все внутри меня цепенеет, когда я пытаюсь хоть как-то подготовиться к тому, что до настоящего момента она прожила целую жизнь. Пегги уже не та, какой я ее отчетливо помню. Она может меня не узнать, может вообще испугаться, ведь для нее я умер семьдесят лет назад.  
  
Если я закрою глаза, то смогу вспомнить вкус нашего короткого поцелуя. Благословение и прощание. Я даже не могу считать это воспоминанием ― все еще настолько ярко и живо, что неправильность произошедшего ощущается только интенсивнее, как боль в голове от пропущенного прямого удара. Имею ли я вообще право возникнуть перед ней спустя столько лет?  
  
Прислонившись лбом к двери в ее комнатку, я просто стою, забыв, что позади меня так же неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу агент Коулсон. Мне известно, сколько Пегги лет, но когда он решает предупредить об этом, на всякий случай называя цифру, я слышу, как скрипят зубы в моей сведенной судорогой челюсти.  
  
В первый раз я встретил ее в тренировочном лагере Лихай. Она курировала проект «Возрождение», была осведомлена о всех деталях и понимала зачем полковник Филлипс согнал столько разношерстных, одинаково неопытных бойцов со всей страны в одном месте. Ее появление вызвало в наших рядах всеобщее нервное возбуждение, похожее на волну цунами. Но другого невозможно было ожидать, ведь она была похожа на кинозвезду. Аккуратная волна каштановых волос, красная помада, строгая офицерская форма, но самое главное ― взгляд. Она смотрела, как смотрят по-настоящему уверенные, независимые от чужого мнения люди. Те, кто знает себе цену и сам выбирает, как ему жить. Но ко всему прочему, Пегги была еще и очень красивой молодой женщиной. Она пришла, бегло оглядела всех этим самым взглядом из-под густых ресниц, и тогда каждый понял, что она не по зубам никому. Естественно, это немедленно вызвало резонанс, и особо смелый индивид получил кулаком по своей наглой роже. От нее самой. Прекрасный удар, сбивающий с ног, открыто демонстрирующий, что Пегги Картер никогда не будет дамочкой в беде. Никакие неловкие заигрывания и пошлые комментарии не помогут заполучить ее расположение.  
  
Даже в моей тщедушной груди шевельнулось восхищение, так же смешанное с горьким разочарованием: мне до нее не дотянуться. Но это чувство было одним из самых привычных, а вот парни, конечно, страдали. Пока они ломали головы, как бы им трахнуть Пегги, я думал лишь о том, что не хочу увидеть в ее глазах презрение или отвращение. И я никогда этого не видел. Вот, что было действительно прекрасно: рядом с ней я чувствовал себя не просто мужчиной — я ощущал себя живым и значимым. Человеком, который может пойти на отчаянный эксперимент, выпрыгнуть из самолета без парашюта, ворваться на вражескую базу и освободить из плена любовь всей своей жизни.  
  
Легко думать о приятном прошлом. Связанное с Пегги, оно состоит только из светлых и добрых моментов. Хотя бы поэтому у меня не было права портить их совместным бытом. Больше всего я боялся причинить ей боль. Но в конечном итоге, все бы к этому и пришло, потому что я ненормальный, дефектный и неспособный на здоровые человеческие отношения.  
  
В суровом настоящем мне хочется запереться где-нибудь в туалете и сожрать все свои таблетки. Должен же быть от них хоть какой-то прок? Коулсон покашливает в кулак, привлекая внимание, но все равно тактично ждет, пока я наберусь смелости и оторву себя от двери. Наверное, его любовь к своему герою сейчас стремительно падает, приближаясь к нулевой отметке. Опустив на секунду веки, я набираю побольше воздуха в легкие, длинно выдыхаю и открываю глаза. Я медленно поворачиваю скользкую от моей вспотевшей ладони ручку двери и осторожно захожу внутрь, оставляя Коулсона стоять в коридоре.  
  
Дневной свет внутри комнаты приглушен задернутыми занавесками, но когда я подхожу ближе и вижу ее, лежащей на кровати, то все вокруг становится таким ярким, будто кто-то резко включил искусственное освещение. Волнение отпускает меня, сходит на нет, вытекает турбулентным потоком, как вода через слив в наполненной до краев ванне. Все, что остается ― неизменное тянущее чувство тоски, но в этот раз смешанное с удовлетворением. Видишь, Баки: мы не зря отдали свои жизни, в итоге они оказались прожиты дорогими нам людьми.  
  
Пегги открывает глаза, словно в замедленной съемке, и я уже готов упасть перед ней на колени и спрятать лицо в складках одеяла. Ее кожа вдоль и поперек исчерчена морщинами, она стала маленькой и хрупкой, и от вида ее худого тела у меня в горле образуется горячий комок. Мне трудно сделать вдох. Но несмотря на неизбежные изменения, Пегги невозможно не узнать. Я все равно вижу ее прежней.  
  
Сначала ее взгляд пуст и ничего не выражает. Пару секунд она смотрит сквозь меня, но затем удивленно и недоверчиво выдыхает:  
  
― Стив…  
  
От сиплых и незнакомых прежде звуков ее голоса мое сердце начинает колотиться так сильно, что едва не выскакивает из груди. В ту же секунду я оказываюсь рядом с ней, отодвигаю стоящий возле кровати стул и сажусь прямо на пол. Я беру ее тоненькую ладошку в руку и прижимаюсь к ней лицом. Слезы предательски обжигают глаза, и я остервенело кусаю изнутри свою щеку, чтобы не дать им пролиться. Пегги гладит меня по волосам, даря невесомые и по-матерински ласковые прикосновения. Тепло ее руки успокаивает, наполняя чувством защищенности. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, когда испытывал нечто подобное в последний раз, и память упорно мне в этом отказывает.  
  
― Я не видела тебя так долго… ― медленно, еле разборчиво произносит Пегги. ― Почему сейчас? Пришло мое время?  
  
Значение ее слов ранит, как острый нож, загнанный под ребра, но они правдивы ― я всего лишь тень на стене, проекция из памяти знавшего меня много лет назад человека.  
  
― Ты… ― я с трудом сглатываю спазм, сковавший горло, продавливая его, как застрявший поперек круглый леденец. ― Мне не объяснить, Пегги…  
  
― Что ж, я готова, ― в ее голосе слышна улыбка, и уголки моих губ робко тянутся кверху. Так было всегда: веселью Пегги невозможно сопротивляться. Она входит в комнату штаба, где несколько часов подряд спорили и злились друг на друга офицеры, занятые планированием военных операций, и само сизое пространство прокуренной комнаты расступается перед ней, точно освещенное маяком. Ее взгляд задерживается на мне. На лице спокойствие, но в глазах притаились веселые черти. Моей выдержки не хватает и на долю секунды: я улыбаюсь во весь рот, как влюбленный идиот, совершенно не обращая внимания на раздраженный кашель полковника Филлипса. Размахиваю хвостом, словно собака, которую почесали за ухом. Подумать только, а ведь еще несколько минут назад, склонившись над картами, я не чувствовал ничего, кроме страха. И мне не стыдно в этом признаться: я испытывал его все то время, пока был командиром. Но вот приходит Пегги, мы переглядываемся, как подростки, и в моем мозгу начинают шевелиться идеи. Я перестаю быть жертвой обстоятельств и становлюсь лидером. Победителем и захватчиком. Теперь я понимаю, что этот внезапный укол уверенности был тем самым древним инстинктом, подчиняющим себе все живое, встречающиеся со своей парой. Этот инстинкт должен подстегивать к размножению, ну а во мне же пробуждалась сумасшедшая тяга к созиданию. Однако стоит взглянуть трезвым взглядом, как становится понятно, что это, по сути своей, одно и то же.  
  
― Если бы ты знала о том, что произошло… ― набираюсь смелости и, наконец, поднимаю голову, чтобы встретиться с ней глазами.  
  
У меня не было возможности увидеть мать такой же постаревшей, но сейчас, когда разум оплывает, как горящая восковая свеча, мне кажется, что я вижу именно ее. Но это Пегги. Она смотрит своими и в то же время ее глазами. Наверное, таков взгляд любящей женщины, до сих пор знакомый мне только от матери. Чувство длинною в жизнь. Как больно. Почему все должно быть так?  
  
― Я знаю. Столько скорби… Но то, что ты сделал… Ты спас всех нас. Благодаря тебе я прожила долгую жизнь.  
  
― Ты поверила в меня, ― я отпускаю ее руку, нахожу в себе силы подняться и сесть на стул. ― И в итоге, это стало лучшим моим поступком.  
  
Я встретил смерть без страха и сожаления, так, словно был для этого рожден. Вошел в свой Гефсиманский лес и принял уготованную мне чашу. Возможно, она могла миновать меня, но я ведь не думал об этом ни секунды ― я вцепился в нее двумя руками.  
  
― Не говори так, ― она качает головой и серебристые пряди ее тонких волос мечутся по подушке. ― Мне жаль, что ты спас всех, кроме себя самого. Но знай ― каждый день я жила с оглядкой на то, что его подарил мне ты и старалась доказать, что заслуживаю такой жертвы. Вот почему в моей жизни было много хорошего.  
  
Она переводит взгляд на прикроватный столик, на котором полукругом расставлены фотографии ее семьи, и тепло улыбается, глядя на счастливые лица своих детей и внуков. В этот момент реальность происходящего придавливает меня как никогда сильно. Я ограничивал себя пределами палаты, глотал таблетки, спал и убегал в мир фантазий, всячески отрицая случившееся. А теперь смотрю на умиротворенное лицо Пегги Картер и явственно чувствую груз всех непрожитых лет. Мне никогда не узнать, какой была ее подлинная жизнь. Но на этих снимках я впервые вижу человека, в котором она разожгла огонь настоящего желания, позволивший решиться на поцелуй, а не на самоубийство. К нему она прижималась спиной по утрам, желая продлить минуты близости перед началом нового, наполненного суетой дня. От него она рожала в муках своих детей, с ним разделяла радость их первых слов и шагов. К нему она обращает сейчас свой уставший взгляд и растворяется в их совместном прошлом. Ее тело еще живое, но она давно покинула его, отождествив себя с телами своих ближних. Они будут тем, что останется после нее и вместо нее, и она любит их, как собственное продолжение. Это и есть настоящая старость — свобода духа, выход за пределы бренного тела, идеальный итог. И я тоже ощущаю себя стариком, но в моем случае все не так, потому что нет никого и ничего, в чем бы я мог себя растворить. В этом плане, я бестелесный призрак.  
  
― Я ни о чем не жалею, Пегги… Уже тогда я знал, что есть вещи похуже смерти.  
  
Ее рот скорбно изгибается, а глаза тревожно распахиваются. Я не должен подвергать ее ненужному волнению, но мне больше не с кем об этом поговорить.  
  
― Раньше для меня все имело значение ― я боролся с болезнями и выживал ради любимых людей, ради них же получил это тело и отправился на войну… Даже в моей смерти был смысл. Но вот я оказался здесь, среди развитого общества и изобилия всех благ, и ясно понимаю, что мне не нужно ничего из того, что может предложить этот новый мир. Я ничего не хочу: ни дома, ни возвращения на службу. Я постоянно спрашиваю себя, для чего вообще живу, что подпитывает мое тело и заставляет каждый раз открывать глаза? И не могу ответить на эти вопросы. Я не могу, потому что не вижу никакого смысла в своем нынешнем существовании.  
  
― О, Стив, как это на тебя похоже… Весь этот драматизм,― Пегги накрывает мою руку своей и едва ощутимо сжимает.  
  
― Просто, ты же знаешь, что Он погиб… ― меня затапливает волной злости за то, что я все-таки свернул на единственную интересную мне тему. Я хочу замолчать, и грызу в наказание свои губы, но уже не могу остановиться. ― Он погиб из-за меня, Пегги… И я не понимаю, чем заслужил шанс прожить еще одну жизнь? Все должно было закончиться там, в самолете. Я не могу принять это, просто не могу…  
  
― Ты всегда винил себя в смерти Джеймса, так же, как я винила себя в твоей. Прошу, не хлопай так удивленно ресницами, а лучше послушай: о чем только я не думала в свое время ― о том, что должна была убедить, уговорить, вымолить тебя выжить… Что угодно… ― она тяжело вздыхает и смотрит куда-то вглубь себя. ― Но я простила себя. Знаешь почему?  
  
Она притягивает меня к себе ближе, заставляя склониться и еле слышно, так, чтобы никто не услышал, хоть мы тут и одни, шепчет:  
  
― Однажды я поняла, что ты любил его и хотел быть только с ним. Никто не убедил бы тебя тогда продолжить жить без него, даже я.  
  
― Прости, ― это все, что я могу из себя выдавить. Такое чувство, что изнутри я был покрыт коркой льда, которая начала стремительно таять. Я знаю, что скорее всего плачу, мне никогда не удавалось утаить от нее свою боль. Как тогда, в разрушенном баре, где я безуспешно пытался напиться, мечтая забыться хотя бы на несколько минут.  
  
― Тебе не за что просить прощения. Это я должна… Знаешь, было так сложно отпустить, ― она чуть вздергивает подбородок и снова улыбается. ― Но я смогла, потому что пообещала себе стать лучше, ради тебя.  
  
― Кто я теперь? Кем мне быть?― я задаю ей вопрос, и цепляюсь за нее взглядом так, будто от ее ответа зависит вся моя жизнь. Но разве не за этим я к ней пришел?  
  
― Прости себя и будь собой. Теперь-то ты можешь… Спустя многие годы, я поняла, что у жизни есть только один смысл. Он не в возлюбленных, детях или работе — то лишь плоды. Ее истинный смысл заключен в ней самой. Найди себя и живи, Стив. Никто не в силах вернуть прошлое, вот и тебе придется все начинать сначала, ― она закашливается, вдохнув побольше воздуха, и я спешу подать ей стакан воды. Когда я возвращаюсь, она вновь смотрит на меня так, будто я только что вошел. Глаза Пегги наполняются слезами, становясь похожими на два мутных кусочка стекла.  
  
― Стив, ты жив… ― ее веки краснеют, и она прячет лицо в подушке, потому что привыкла скрывать свою слабость. Мы такие, какие есть, и даже времени не под силу это изменить. ― Ты пришел…  
  
― Я же обещал тебе свидание, ― горькая улыбка на моем лице трещит по швам, но я должен постараться ее удержать, хотя бы сейчас.  
  
За минуту до крушения самолета я позвал Пегги на танцы, несмотря на то что не умел танцевать. Мне следовало отбросить смущение, и дать тебе меня научить, когда ты предлагал. Может быть, тогда я не протянул бы с этим приглашением до самой смерти.  
  
Наверное, я все-таки был в нее по-своему влюблен. Не так, как в тебя, когда от одного взгляда и присутствия рядом мозг туманился от беспощадной химии любви. Нет, она нравилась мне, как родственная душа: было что-то такое, в чем я считал мы с ней похожи. Ты всегда был для меня идеальным, и я стремился тебе соответствовать. Возможно, мое чувство к тебе и выросло из этого стремления. Трансформировалось из желания стать таким, как ты, до жажды обладания. Но в Пегги я часто видел себя настоящего ― нам обоим приходилось доказывать и себе, и окружающим, что мы сильнее, чем кажемся. Она в этом преуспела, конечно же, гораздо больше, чем я.  
  
― Ты должен кое-что знать, Стив... ― произносит Пегги, так торопливо, словно боится забыть нечто важное. Она приподнимается, но я удерживаю ее на месте и пытаюсь успокоить.  
  
― Что, Пегги… Что?  
  
― Мы искали Джеймса… Уже потом, после твоей гибели, ― от ее слов у меня холодеют руки, я не готов, пожалуйста, пусть она не продолжает. ― Его так и не нашли…  
  
«Его так и не нашли. Так и не нашли. Его не нашли»  
  
Я не помню, как вышел к Коулсону и подписал его карточки. Не помню, как мы колесили по вечерним улицам, останавливались на светофорах и пропускали пешеходов, так же спешащих по своим домам. Не помню, как оказался в квартире, разделся и наполнил ванну водой. Когда я открываю глаза, то уже вижу вырывающиеся из моего носа розовые пузырьки воздуха. При расслабленном состоянии, находясь на минимальной глубине, я могу не дышать около двадцати пяти минут. И мне неизвестно, сколько из них уже истекли. Легкие горят от боли, но я лишь сильнее сжимаю зубы. На несколько мгновений, мне кажется, что я засыпаю.

***

Все смывает ледяной волной. Плотная ткань формы намокла, и меня тянет вниз. Раскинув руки, я опускаюсь все глубже и глубже, прямиком на океанское дно ― скалистый абиссаль, усеянный скелетами китов. Там, во тьме, среди древних, как мир, мутноглазых и слепых существ, я буду лежать так долго, что когда-нибудь смогу увидеть конец океана, неба и Земли. Миллиарды лет ― почти вечность. «Продолжайте поиски», ― слышится голос Говарда Старка, он плывет на одинокой лодке, в сотнях миль надо мной. Он расстроен так, как может быть расстроена только мать, до сих пор живущая невозможной надеждой отыскать потерянного много лет назад ребенка. _«Несправедливо»,_ ― раздается эхом, распадаясь на разные голоса ― твой, Говарда и Пегги. Мне никогда не узнать, что каждый из вас имел ввиду.  
  
Поверхность океана покрывается льдом и светлеет уже в семидесятый раз, и я давно не слышу ваших голосов. Солнечный свет путается в верхних слоях воды, и на его фоне виднеется темная фигура ныряльщика. Зачем он здесь? В этих холодных водах нет ни кораллов, ни жемчуга. Он все ближе, и скоро я смогу рассмотреть его. Волосы окружают твое лицо шелковым ореолом, плавно вздымаются и опадают в такт движениям, кожа белая, почти светящаяся, глаза… Да, это ты. Сердце так мощно ударяет о ребра, что вокруг меня разбегается стая серых маленьких рыб. Ты протягиваешь мне руку и ждешь, пока я схвачусь. «Мы оба еще живы», ― бьется в виски отчаянная мысль. Я поднимаюсь вслед за тобой, оставляя позади мили темноты. Пересекая границу воды и воздуха, я делаю один мощный вдох, легкие с болью расправляются…  


***

… вода стала холодной, в голове шумит, а из носа капает кровь, расплываясь рваными алыми кругами. Ты снова покинул пределы моего разума и сидишь сейчас на стуле рядом с ванной.  
  
― Что это значит?― спрашиваю я, рассматривая твой скучающий профиль. ― То, что тебя не нашли ― что это значит?  
  
Ты медленно, словно нехотя, поворачиваешься ко мне, и я замечаю, как блестят в свете электрических ламп твои большие синие глаза.  
  
― Только то, что меня там не было.  
  
Об этом нельзя думать, и я должен справиться, должен совладать с собой, потому что это ― настоящее безумие. Но, что если… Что если ты… Ты не погиб? Это невероятно, невозможно… Я избегал любых разговоров о тебе, любых упоминаний об обстоятельствах твоей гибели, чтобы не столкнуться с подобным пугающим фактом…  
  
― Ты умер и похоронен. У тебя есть могила, ― Господи, я кажется прошу тебя заставить меня отказаться от этой новой больной идеи, даже несмотря на то, что разговариваю с собственной фантазией.  
  
Ты качаешь головой и улыбаешься, словно перед тобой маленький несмышленый ребенок. Нет, не так: на твоем лице жалость. Ты подносишь указательный палец к середине моей груди и несколько раз стучишь им по этому месту.  
  
― Да. Она ― здесь, ― ты весь холодный, этот холод передается и мне, стекая с кончика твоего пальца. ― Я останусь там навсегда.  
  
― Скажи мне, ― пришло время. Мы оба знаем, что уже пора ― если не сделать этого сейчас, то все будет уничтожено.  
  
― Я умер для того, чтобы ты мог жить дальше. Я умер за тебя, потому что сам так решил. Я закрыл ту дверь, ведь твоя жизнь была мне важнее собственной, и ты никогда не смог бы это изменить. Случилось то, что случилось, Стив. Ты больше не можешь переживать о моей смерти, тот момент остался далеко в прошлом. Поезд давно ушел. Пообещай мне, что справишься. Иначе все напрасно, понимаешь?  
  
― Обещаю, ― я тебе вру, и с моего лица неудержимым потоком скатываются слезы. Но я больше не чувствую ни вины, ни стыда: я знаю, что ты это примешь. Это тебя не расстроит ― между нами давно нет никаких тайн. Ты поднимаешься и, как есть, забираешься ко мне в ванну. Вода переливается через край. Я развожу ноги в стороны, чтобы ты мог там поместиться. Ты вглядываешься в мое лицо: глазные яблоки мечутся так, словно ты стараешься меня запомнить. Ресницы трепещут и отбрасывают на кожу длинные тени. Может быть, это я запоминаю тебя. Ты пододвигаешься вплотную и целуешь меня в губы. Я не чувствую ничего, потому что такого никогда не было.  
  
― Сделаем это сейчас, Стив? ― говоришь ты, отстранившись.  
  
― Нет, Джим, нет, ― я мотаю головой и обращаюсь к воображаемому тебе тем именем, которым никогда не звал тебя настоящего.  
  
Меня бьет дрожь, но ты уже ушел. В бескрайнем молчании кафельных стен остался только я, давший тебе обещание, которое не посмею нарушить. И ты прав, я должен это сделать, чтобы сохранить в целости драгоценные моменты нашей дружбы, не дав им обрасти домыслами воображения. Но я любил тебя всю свою жизнь. Разве я могу тебя забыть?  
  
Ты предложил попрощаться, и я почти готов, но не здесь и не так. Сказав, что твоя могила в моем сердце, ты был не прав. В нем растворена твоя жизнь. Могила — это опредмеченная смерть. Неопровержимое доказательство конечности существования. Поэтому, чтобы смириться с тем, что ты умер, я должен найти твою. Только мне известно, что она совсем не в Арлингтоне: я потерял тебя в горах, среди льда и снега. Меня тянет туда со страшной силой, и я должен пройти этот путь. Но в конечном итоге, должен ли я сделать все так, будто прошлого не существовало? Будто это другой Стив Роджерс, из другого измерения, в котором никогда не было Баки Барнса? Я не знаю… Господи, я буду очень скучать. Прости, но это так несправедливо.


	13. до конца времен

Я медленно продвигаюсь вглубь заснеженной долины, направляясь к покрытому плотной коркой льда озеру. Снег скрипит под ногами, а от его белизны жжет глаза, несмотря на облачность и отсутствие яркого солнца. Его так много, что я то и дело проваливаюсь в сугробы по самые колени, часто останавливаюсь и неуклюже пытаюсь преодолеть возникшую преграду. Когда я, наконец, оказываюсь на пустынном берегу, то с наслаждением вдыхаю свежий, наполненный влажным запахом тумана воздух. По моей груди разливается тяжелое вязкое тепло. Я закрываю глаза, сливаясь с непоколебимой окружающей тишиной, и все мысли в моей голове растворяются, уступая место кристально-чистой пустоте. Прямо передо мной разворачивается ослепительная бесконечность озера. Его сонное спокойствие обманчиво. Там, под толстым ледяным стеклом, продолжается жизнь: в прозрачной изумрудной воде снуют резвые стайки пятнистой форели; вдоль круглой, отполированной гальки лентами скользят угри; среди неподвижных водорослей прячутся золотистые темноглазые лини. И им нет никакого дела до погрузившей все вокруг в снежную пучину зимы.  
  
В лицо ударяет порыв парадоксально теплого для зимнего времени года ветра. Он рождается у самых горных вершин, пролетает сквозь ущелья, нагревается и спускается к подножию плотным сухим потоком. Местные жители называют его Фён. Его неожиданные сильные прикосновения сменяются ласковыми и едва ощутимыми, отчего мое сознание постепенно погружается в сладкий плен дремоты. Тело сдается собственной тяжести, голова опускается, и меня качает вперед. От этого отчаянного призыва гравитации я все-таки прихожу в себя и открываю глаза, упираясь взглядом в серый заслоненный горной грядой горизонт. Именно на той стороне мы стояли с тобой плечом к плечу и смотрели на покрытое снегом полотно железной дороги. Там я видел тебя в самый последний раз. Мы возвышались над ущельем, и это озеро так же дремало позади, только у нас не было времени обернуться. Все мысли занимала погоня. Мне стыдно за то, что нас не интересовало ничего, кроме оттенков красного, но я все исправлю, Бак. Посмотри, какая вокруг красота: нагромождения скал, деревья, птицы, гнездящиеся в выбеленных ущельях, притворно неподвижные ледники. Сейчас, когда в моем распоряжении бесконечные минуты вечности, мне остается лишь впитывать всеми клетками тела каждую деталь живописного места, где ты обрел покой.  
  
Я расстегиваю молнию куртки и достаю из внутреннего кармана небольшой обтянутый плотным гладким материалом блокнот. Между его хрустящих покрытых рисунками страниц и новых нетронутых листов зажат сточенный почти на три четверти карандаш. Я приобрел набор еще в сентябре, пока ожидал свой рейс в аэропорту «Даллес», и сделал это практически бездумно, не имея определенных намерений. Однако, достигнув места назначения, я сразу понял, что мой спонтанный порыв был не чем иным, как проявлением истинной потребности. Вопреки опасениям, навык, к которому я не обращался столь давно, не покинул меня окончательно: все-таки это занятие было едва ли не единственным, приносящим мне удовольствие. Тогда как все последние годы я делал только то, что ненавидел. Но вот я намечаю нечеткую линию горизонта, практически не касаясь девственной белизны листа, и снова оказываюсь в далеком детстве, когда азарт творчества заставлял мое больное сердце биться уверенно и сильно.  
  
Непрерывная ломаная линия гор и темный еловый лес у самого их подножия восстают вслед за неспешными движениями руки, заполняются аккуратными матовыми штрихами, обретают форму и объем. Горный хребет, как корона, венчает долину, возвышается с двух сторон словно над котлованом, вырытым на самой вершине мира. И в этом неповторимом месте, под набухшим снеговыми тучами небом, я кажусь себе не больше любой из тех зимующих в озере рыб, укрытых чистым хрусталем льда. Всякий раз мое тело охватывает блаженный трепет, стоит только осознать, что за монументальное величие Альп ответственны сотни миллионов лет истории Земли.  
  
Позволь воображению перенести себя к истокам, Бак: представь клокочущую раскаленную лаву, вырывающиеся с шипением паровые гейзеры и клубящиеся черные облака дыма, рассекаемые молниями. Дожди щедро поливают юную твердь, образуя бурлящие грязевые водопады, а под неугомонную пляску земной коры рождаются огромные материки. Давят друг на друга, не желая отступать, бугрятся и собираются складками. Понимаешь теперь — природа создала себя сама. В некотором роде, она и творец, и дитя. _«Ты никогда не верил в Бога, не так ли?»._  
  
Думаю, дело в том, что однажды я перестал в нем нуждаться. И я говорю это не из-за внушительного списка грехов, за которые уже не имеет смысла просить искупления. И даже не потому, что нарушил практически все десять заповедей. Просто так случилось, что я понял — корни веры, какой бы отчаянной и страстной она ни была, крепко держатся за почву бессилия. А то отношение к Богу, которое нам пытались привить на каждой воскресной службе, строилось только на безоговорочном подчинении. И тогда из прекрасных слов катехизиса для меня окончательно сложился Его образ. Знаешь, кто предстал передо мной? Всего лишь человек. Да, в деспоте, проявляющем милосердие после того, как заручится вселенской покорностью и унижением, я увидел лишь проекцию человеческого стыда и завистливости.  
  
Помнишь ту зиму, когда у нашей соседки, миссис Фостер, от воспаления легких умерла дочь? Шел 1930 год, не было даже нормальной еды, что уж говорить о лекарствах. Гибель маленького ребенка тогда никого не могла удивить. Но я запомнил эту историю совсем не потому, что мы сами были детьми, впервые столкнувшимися со смертью. Мне врезалась в память речь священника, произнесенная на похоронах. Я понимаю, что словами, обращенными к матери, он хотел смягчить боль ее утраты, однако меня навсегда поразил их глубинный смысл. Он зачитал стих из Книги Иова, того ветхозаветного пророка, на которого Бог по прихоти наслал проказу, и добавил, что божий промысел не всегда кроется в воздаянии, иногда его следует видеть и в том, что он отнимает. Вот так просто: Бог дал, Бог взял. Что это, если не призыв к безропотному принятию Его безусловной иррациональности? И именно в тот момент я задал себе вопрос: почему я должен Его почитать? Он позволил шестилетней девочке умереть, разрешает отцу избивать мою мать, а сами мы живем впроголодь, несмотря на то, что каждое воскресенье ходим в церковь и читаем молитвы. Он может допустить любую несправедливость, не имея на то никаких причин. Где Он был, когда ты сорвался с поезда и летел вниз головой в ущелье?  
  
Но не думай, что я никогда не обращался к Нему. Были в моей жизни мгновения абсолютной слабости, когда я готов был пообещать что угодно и поверить в любые сказки. Сделай так, чтобы отец больше не пил. Сделай так, чтобы поправилась мать. Сделай так, чтобы я перестал хотеть лучшего друга. Сколько бы молитв я ни прочел за всю жизнь, ничего не менялось, все шло своим чередом. Как бы сильно ни просила твоя мать, мы так и не вернулись с войны. Знаю, требуется немало мужества, чтобы принять тот факт, что любые поступки несут печать чьей-то ответственности, а болезни и смерть лишь естественное следствие сложности наших организмов. Трудно осмыслить свое одиночество в царстве природы. Но я убежден, что никого не ждут райские сады: рано или поздно все сердца останавливаются, и тогда уже ничто не может вернуть их к жизни. Приходит время, и тела просто закапывают в землю, водружая сверху надгробия с эпитафиями, призванными рассказать о покойном больше, чем все его прижизненные деяния.  


***

Несколько месяцев назад мы с Сэмом были на кладбище в Арлингтоне. И я видел эти бесконечные ряды белых камней, растущих на газоне подобно грибам после дождя. Люди бродили между ними, останавливаясь то у одного, то у другого памятника, в надежде поскорее отыскать своих покойников. Мы тоже влились в этот поток, двигаясь по цепочке, будто поездной состав. Сначала нашли сослуживца Сэма, которому тот принес букет пестрых полевых цветов, а затем и почти всех парней из Ревущих Коммандос. Их могилы были собраны в обособленном месте, огороженном живой изгородью. Там же была и твоя. Я знал, что она пустая, но когда увидел буквенную вязь, складывающуюся в знакомое имя, почувствовал, как земной шар уплывает из-под ног. «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 1917 — 1944, сержант армии США, Пурпурное сердце». Вот и все. Мне не удалось скрыть свое головокружение от Сэма, поэтому он без лишних слов поймал меня под локоть, и мы сразу же ушли.  
  
Он ничего не спросил, видимо, потому что итак все понял. Когда я пришел в себя и обнаружил, что мы сидим в каком-то кафе друг напротив друга, то почему-то непременно решил объясниться. Мне во что бы то ни стало захотелось, чтобы он знал. Я честно пытался, правда так и не смог сказать ничего внятного. Кажется, всего лишь прошептал, что хочу умереть и быть с тобой, а потом опять вернулся к безмолвию психа. Знаю, звучит пугающе, но Сэм не стал комментировать. Просто ненадолго накрыл мою кисть своей, сжав твердыми горячими пальцами, и я согрелся получше, чем от чашки чая, что держал в другой руке.  
  
Удивительно, но Арлингтонское кладбище не произвело на меня впечатление некрополя. Ото всех этих стандартных белых прямоугольников не веяло могильным холодом. В своей чистоте и ухоженности это захоронение напоминает скорее мемориал. Бесконечное братское объятие, в котором соединились солдаты, спрятав тем самым от глаз ныне живущих, пугающую уединенность смерти.  


***

Рисунок закончен. Ладонь перепачкана грифелем, и я погружаю ее в снег, чтобы очистить. Он мягкий и легкий, словно пух. Повинуясь неожиданно возникшему желанию, я опускаюсь и ложусь на спину. Небо окончательно стало свинцово-серым, и я чувствую, как мне на лицо оседают первые снежинки. Поражает, что снегопад здесь всегда начинается примерно в одно и то же время. Розово-голубые утренние облака к полудню сгущаются, наливаясь тяжестью, солнце прячется где-то за горами, и уже к трем часам дня долину застилает туман. А потом приходит постоянный гость: мокрые крупные хлопья, закручиваемые сильным ветром, стремительно вращаются и вскоре стирают все следы дня с деревенских улиц. Снег наваливается на крыши домов, скапливается сугробами перед дверями, поднимается к подоконникам и сплошной стеной заслоняет низкие окна. День за днем он все сыплет и сыплет, не думая сбавлять обороты, будто кто-то в небесах неустанно просеивает его сквозь огромное сито. Он перестает падать только около полуночи, когда снеговые тучи, наконец, расходятся, оголяя черное сверкающее звездами небо. Иногда я сижу на берегу до самой темноты, и мне приходится заново прокладывать тропинку, потому что прежнюю давно замело. Я работаю руками, как пловец, разгребая искрящийся в лунном свете снег, и под конец своего путешествия чувствую приятную усталость, точно и в самом деле переплыл океан.  
  
При общей масштабности снегопадов и ветре, порой сносящем с ног, здесь редко бывает по-настоящему холодно. Помнишь, как мы разбили лагерь неподалеку от последней взорванной базы? Та ночь была необыкновенно теплой: едва ли температура вообще опустилась ниже нуля. У тебя не получилось уснуть, ты постоянно курил, приканчивая одну сигарету за другой, и неотрывно смотрел на небо. До этого, так же, как и сейчас, целый день шел снег, а с наступлением ночи его будто выключили. Это сбило тебя с толку. Ты все курил и курил, выпуская лиловый дым прямо к тем звездам и изредка качал головой. Тебе вдруг показалось, что время остановилось. Я знаю, потому что ты сказал об этом вслух. И понимаю, почему ты был настолько обеспокоен: ты боялся, что нам уже не попасть домой.  
  
Теперь мне понятно, что то была исключительная магия здешних мест, а тогда я тоже задумался, пораженный точностью твоего сравнения. Однако пока ты разглядывал небо, возможно, пытаясь вспомнить название хотя бы одного созвездия, я во все глаза смотрел только на тебя. На твою бледную освещенную отраженным светом кожу и губы, кажущиеся в темноте вишневыми. Я все так же сильно хотел тебя поцеловать, как и во многие другие моменты нашей жизни. И это желание, вспыхнувшее с болезненной силой, вновь заставило меня почувствовать собственную ущербность.  
  
Мы стояли вдвоем под пронзительным небом Швейцарии, вдыхали нежный теплый воздух, вокруг нас разливалась ночная тишина, а я лишь злился и не замечал абсолютно ничего. Ненависть и отвращение взвились во мне яростным ураганом, и в голове моей родилась ужасная мысль. Мне невообразимо горько из-за того, что я позволил злости сотворить ее. Но в тот миг у меня даже зачесалось горло, настолько отчаянно захотелось заорать тебе прямо в лицо. Ты был передо мной доступным и в то же время привычно далеким, ничего необычного, но я дрожал и задыхался, до боли сжимая кулаки. Меня накрыло странное чувство, будто твоя красота достигла апогея, и я больше не мог ее выносить. Я подумал, что лучше бы мне никогда тебя не знать и не видеть. А на следующий день ты погиб, словно прочел мои гнусные мысли и поспешил с беспощадной иронией их исполнить.  


***

Пока я лежу на твердой земле, мне кажется, что она дышит, спокойно и размеренно, как спящий человек. Поднимается и опускается, бережно укачивая меня в своих объятиях. Снег засыпает лицо, попадает в глаза, отчего приходится постоянно смаргивать заливающую их влагу. Должно быть, если я так и останусь лежать без движения, рано или поздно он покроет меня целиком. Будет нарастать слой за слоем, и через некоторое время я окончательно сольюсь с окружающей белизной. От этого предчувствия у меня сладко захватывает дух, возможно, потому что мне хочется вечно принадлежать тому месту, где осталось твое тело.  
  
Впервые я пришел сюда хмурым осенним днем. В воздухе уже пролетали снежные хлопья, но земля была еще голой и мягкой. По берегу бродили коровы, спустившиеся на водопой. Мокрые снежинки ложились на их морды, поэтому они беспокойно прядали ушами, звенели колокольчиками и совершенно не обращали внимания на мое присутствие. Вероятно, снег был единственным, что занимало их коровий ум, впрочем так же, как у всех, кого я за это время успел узнать. Я упал на колени, придавленный ошеломляющим чувством изолированности, и закричал, не сумев вытерпеть этого давления. Коровы немедленно поспешили покинуть берег, очевидно, напуганные моей истерикой, но я был не в силах удержать боль. Я царапал ногтями жирную, влажную землю, распластался по ней и зарылся лицом, вдыхая густой почвенный аромат, и лишь после того, как охрип, ощутил прилив долгожданного облегчения, словно мне удалось найти то, что так давно искал.  
  
Я бродил по свету, как одинокий пилигрим, ведомый твоей тенью, и, оказавшись здесь, понял, что мой путь, наконец, завершен. Душа моя, свет моей жизни, я ощущаю биение твоего сердца. Ты приходишь ко мне в обличии снега, деревьев и живого, полного рыбами озера. Для такого безбожника, как я, это означает лишь одно: твоя смерть привела меня к истинным вратам господним. Ты был моим персональным богом еще при жизни, и я уже не раз в этом признавался, но я больше не испытываю сомнений. Моя надежда, Баки... Не убоюсь зла, ибо ты со мной. Отныне и до конца времен на тебя уповаю.  


***

Стоит повернуть голову, и я знаю, что снова тебя увижу. Ты лежишь с правой стороны от меня, пристально вглядываясь в небо. И чем больше я представляю тебя рядом, тем решительнее моя фантазия превращается в воспоминание. Память услужливо возвращает меня в день, когда мы точно так же расположились вместе на берегу нашей родной Ист-Ривер.  


***

Мне исполнилось восемнадцать лет, и на вечернем небе распускается фейерверк, устроенный будто бы в мою честь. Но это, конечно же, самообман: на дворе четвертое июля, и Америка отмечает День Независимости. Самый важный праздник, символизирующий свободу и победу прогрессивных идей. Все улицы города, парки, скверы и любые даже самые укромные его уголки, украшенные шарами и лентами, пестрят патриотическими цветами. Они наводнены людьми, вызывающе счастливыми, несмотря на то, что у большинства из них сводит от голода желудки. Но впереди жаркий выходной день и праздник, который неизменно полагается встречать с довольной улыбкой на лице. В конечном итоге, кто захочет сидеть с кислой миной, когда на радость и счастье имеется законодательное разрешение?  
  
Уже в полдень с противоположного берега слышны артиллерийские залпы, и если приглядеться, то можно увидеть цветные хвосты, разбегающиеся от снарядов. К этому времени практически все побережье плотно засижено людьми, поэтому ты едва ли не силком ведешь меня на пляж с самого утра. Солнце висит высоко над рекой и немилосердно печет, облизывая горячими лучами наши головы. Мы сидим бок о бок на старом покрывале, одолженном у твоей мамы. Нагретая вода источает душный аквариумный запах, и мне кажется, что я слышу кваканье лягушек. Но ты лишь смеешься на мое замечание, утверждая, что эти звуки скорее всего издает пышно разодетая дородная тетка, сидящая впереди нас со своим поникшим мужем и двумя крикливыми детьми. Ты произносишь это нарочно громким голосом, и мне приходится тебя ущипнуть, хотя меня самого распирает смех. Ох, уж эти твои протесты. Мое веселье не укрывается от тебя, поэтому ты победно играешь бровями, еще больше раззадоривая меня своим глупым выражением лица. Я называю тебя тупицей, за что тут же получаю легкий тычок кулаком по тощему плечу. Мы возимся, как дети, и толкаемся до тех пор, пока ты не валишь меня на лопатки, придавливая к покрывалу. На несколько секунд ты оказываешься сверху, смотришь широко распахнутыми глазами, и твой рот растягивается улыбкой триумфатора чуть ли не до самых ушей. Нос и щеки стали розовыми от загара: они глянцевые и напоминают по цвету румяную кожуру садовых яблок. От твоей близости у меня в груди разрывается сердце, заходясь шумом, словно старый лодочный мотор. Ты несильно бодаешься лбом, а потом перекатываешься, укладываясь сбоку. Я прикрываю глаза и проникаюсь удовольствием, которое дарит простое ощущение твоего горячего тела в моем интимном пространстве. И счастье переполняет меня до краев, как дождевая вода оставленный за окном кувшин.  
  
Твоя категорическая неспособность держать язык за зубами всякий раз выводит меня из себя: иногда это бесит, а иногда вызывает неконтролируемый приступ хохота, вынуждая вспоминать твои выходки снова и снова. Одно неизменно: эта искренность заставляет мое сердце биться чаще, освобождает от тоски и пробуждает желание жить. Я вижу тебя насквозь — ты единственный настоящий человек на этом перенаселенном людьми свете. В то время, как все мы живем, бесконечно оглядываясь друг на друга, тебе удается сохранять независимость от мнения зрителей. Вот что значит жить в правде — не лгать ни себе, ни другим, потому что, как только мы замечаем направленные на нас взгляды, наше поведение тут же меняется. С каждым разом мы все больше перестаем быть собой, приспосабливаясь к наблюдателю, пока не теряем себя окончательно за чередой собственных ипостасей. И тогда все, что бы мы ни делали, становится искусственным.  
  
Только когда я смотрю на тебя, то вижу все того же Баки Барнса, сколько бы лет ни прошло. Я не считаю твое раскованное поведение обыкновенной дерзостью подростка, наоборот, я глубоко уверен: это не что иное, как страстное утверждение свободы личности. Среди миллиардов исписанных словами страниц, ты весь будто запрещенная книга. Кто-то тебя ненавидит, кто-то боготворит, но опьяняющее притяжение, что ты вызываешь, не скроет, пожалуй, ни одна маска.  
  
— Мэр приготовил для тебя шикарный подарок, — усмехаешься ты, когда с наступлением темноты над проливом начинает осыпаться фейерверк. Тебе приходится сесть ко мне вплотную, потому что вокруг неистово веселятся люди, и из-за их криков ничего не слышно. Прохладное дыхание, вырывающееся из твоего рта, задевает мою шею, и я чувствую, как по всей спине разбегаются мурашки.  
  
— Не напоминай об этой нелепости, — отвечаю тебе в самое ухо, так же усиленно напрягая голосовые связки. Я невольно вдыхаю терпкий запах твоей кожи у виска и специально придвигаюсь еще ближе.  
  
— А мне нравится, — радостно добавляешь ты. — Может быть, в дате твоего рождения зашифрован какой-то мистический смысл?  
  
От услышанных слов мне смешно до боли в животе, и я советую тебе соорудить для себя шапочку из фольги. Но ты вдруг становишься неожиданно серьезным, цепко обхватываешь пальцами мой затылок и произносишь, изредка касаясь губами уха:  
  
— Херня полная эти фейерверки. Бесполезное пускание денег по ветру. Если бы хоть часть из них была у меня, я бы завалил твою комнату сладостями и фруктами. От пола до потолка. Всем, что ты любишь, Стив.  
  
Недавний смех застревает у меня в глотке, и я поспешно отворачиваюсь, чтобы не показать, как повлажнели глаза. Ты так и не убираешь руку, продолжая ободряюще трепать мне волосы. И когда я снова возвращаюсь к тебе взглядом, уже невозмутимо наблюдаешь за фейерверком. Твое лицо, как проектор, отражает меняющиеся цвета, становясь то малиновым, то голубым, то зеленым. Слеза все-таки сползает по моей щеке, и все, о чем я могу думать, глядя на тебя, сужается до единственного слова. Мне кажется, я мог бы повторять его бесконечно, с непрестанностью сердечного ритма: люблю, люблю, люблю.  
  
Последнее совместное со страной торжество я встретил уже без тебя, стоя на Национальной аллее Вашингтона перед многотысячной толпой. Народная любовь открылась мне морем неисчислимых лиц всех возрастов и рас, собравшихся в первую очередь ради того, чтобы посмотреть на Капитана Америка, воскресшего из мертвых. Не знаю, разглядели ли они его за той оболочкой, что от меня осталась. Но из того вечера, помню только воцарившуюся на пару секунд тишину, как только я вышел на зов президента. А потом наши руки сцепились в крепком рукопожатии, и по аллее тут же разнесся гром аплодисментов. Люди рукоплескали мне, исступленно крича, и их неистовство сливалось для меня в беспрерывный рокочущий гвалт. На какой-то миг я даже подумал, что не смогу удержаться и закрою уши руками, отгораживаясь этим наивным детским жестом от всеобщего возбуждения. Ясно, что те крики были выражением фанатичного приветствия, но в моем больном воображении это выглядело как массовая попытка оглушения. Словно каждым из присутствующих, от старика до младенца, двигало желание забыть себя и помочь забыться ближнему.  
  
Смотря на их протянутые руки и запрокинутые, раскрашенные диким румянцем лица, я понимал насколько подходящим может быть мероприятие подобного масштаба для политической или иной пропаганды. Их конечная усталость, расслабленность и эйфория от ощущения единства — это лучшие условия для оратора. Я будто снова оказался в 1943 году на сцене перед фальшивым Гитлером, которому каждую неделю разбивал лицо притворным ударом. И стоило мне это представить, как я тут же исполнился страхом, что все повторится. Войны, какими бы значительными или малыми они ни были, происходят практически повсеместно в разных уголках Земли. Не окажется ли так, что нетленный образ Капитана вновь будет использован в качестве оправдания военных целей? Не удивлюсь, если в следующий раз мне предстоит выйти на эту же трибуну, чтобы возвестить начало нового кровавого витка истории.  
  
Во время празднования Фьюри познакомил меня с несколькими членами своих оперативных групп, и знаешь, что я скажу тебе, Бак? Моей чудесной кровью уже никого не удивить. Среди богов, инопланетян и мутантов, меня ждет только одна участь — стать боевым пророком, гордо размахивающим звездно-полосатым знаменем перед лицом своего народа или врага.  


***

Реальность вступает в свои права, проступая ясными пятнами сквозь марево прошлого. Мне с трудом удается открыть глаза, веки кажутся отяжелевшими и неподъемными. Я встаю на ноги, и снег скатывается с моей одежды бурным потоком, словно лавина с крутого склона горы. За каких-то полчаса успела разыграться настоящая пурга. Снежная крупа резво вьется в воздухе, подхваченная сильным ветром, из-за чего на несколько ярдов вокруг не видно практически ничего, кроме белого. За такой погодной вакханалией лучше наблюдать через домашнее окно, а не находясь в самом ее эпицентре подобно слепому котенку. Поэтому я решительно разворачиваюсь и направляюсь обратно в поселок, пока еще возможно отыскать следы. Видимо, сегодняшняя ночь обещает быть по-настоящему веселой. Именно об этом без умолку толкуют старики, собираясь по вечерам в остерии за бутылкой крепкой граппы. У них, что ни разговор, так непременно о снеге и его нескончаемом падении.  
  
Жизнь в поселке неуловимо напоминает пещерную. На самом деле, дома в нем вполне обыкновенные и не обделены минимальными дарами современности, но после того, как я оказался там в первый раз, меня охватило неподдельное чувство идентичности с природой. Наверное, то же самое ощущали люди, которые жили тысячелетия назад лишь при слабом дневном свете и уютных отблесках костра. Беззащитные и хрупкие, не имеющие ни острых когтей, ни зубов они трепетали перед спонтанностью огромного полного опасностей мира, существуя целиком на его условиях. Несмотря на то, что из этого биологического несовершенства и родилась цивилизация, попасть сюда, все равно что вернуться в потерянный рай. Бытие всегда приобретает масштабность и ценность в шаге от неминуемой гибели. Так и здесь, близость к заснеженным горам, ежесекундно грозящим обрушить вниз всю свою мощь, насыщает каждый момент времени сладостью последнего мгновения.  
  
Снег кажется невесомым, пока тает на теплой ладони, но скопившись плотной шапкой на далеких вершинах, он уже не может устоять перед непреодолимой силой земного притяжения. Однажды его приведет в движение единственный взмах крыльев вьюрка в лесу, и тогда он проворно устремится к подножию, выворачивая с корнями деревья. Вся эта вздыбленная масса из снега, ветвей и каменных глыб способна в одночасье смести половину поселка, как легкий карточный домик. И когда-то так уже было: на окраине, у входа в деревню установлен большой деревянный крест с напоминанием — «1998 год, погибло пятьдесят шесть человек».  
  
Каждое воскресенье из городка на равнине приходит священник, чтобы отслужить в местной часовне мессу. Он неизменно благодарит Бога, вот уже пятнадцать лет удерживающего своей справедливой рукой снежные гребни, за оказываемую милость. И все со скорбью вспоминают роковой день, когда погибли их родные и знакомые. Здесь в поселке нет чужих людей: хоть на редких туристов и скитальцев вроде меня смотрят, как на диких коз, вскоре и это перестает быть новостью. После мессы прихожане согласно поднимаются со скамеек и отправляются к самой границе леса, растущего у подножия гор. Они почитают его совсем как язычники, веря, что тот прикрывает поселок от смертоносных лавин. Священник сжимает старыми узловатыми пальцами пыльный требник и читает молитвы, обращаясь уже не столько к Богу, сколько к самим горам. Он упрашивает их терпеливо нести свой груз и не выпускать лавины из лотков. Когда все заканчивается, и освещенные капли воды попадают на сугроб, молодые и старики смиренно крестятся, а потом со спокойной душой расходятся по домам. Пусть на время, но с их лиц исчезают следы постоянного напряжения, словно при помощи истовой веры вокруг поселка и правда вырастут нерушимые стены.  
  
Из-за сильной метели я подхожу к деревне только с наступлением темноты. Пробираюсь по узкой улице практически на ощупь. Дома в поселке построены по-старинному и стоят близко друг к другу в окружении маленьких огородов. Их не больше пятидесяти, и многие давно уже опустели по причине смертей или отъездов обитателей. Если задаться целью, то из всего населения можно насчитать не больше шестидесяти человек, а это почти не опережает число домов. Говорят, что когда-то было совершенно иначе, и по всем домам в общей сложности проживали чуть меньше четырехсот человек. Однако время берет свое — такие затерянные в горах деревеньки уступают притягательности городских огней, на которые мотыльками разлетается молодежь. Мало кто захочет вести тяжкий ручной труд, с утра до ночи ухаживая за коровами и козами, когда в городе полно простой хорошо оплачиваемой работы. А из развлечений здесь и вовсе практически ничего нет: только часовня, магазин в центре и остерия. Вот почему над поселком летает дух умирания: тут уже десяток лет не рождалось никого, кроме животных.  
  
В доме Нанн, у которой я снимаю комнату, несмотря на поздний час, пахнет крепким кофе. Я втягиваю носом его горький аромат, пока стягиваю в прихожей ботинки, позволяя себе влиться в успокаивающую атмосферу чужого очага. Муж Нанн был заядлым охотником и почти все время проводил в лесу, отстреливая косуль, куниц и юрких маленьких белок. Очевидно, таксидермия была еще одной его страстью, поэтому в доме тут и там полно чучел зверей, застывших в естественных и не очень позах. Они взирают на меня черными глазами-бусинами чуть ли не со всех стен и полок. Несколько лет назад разразилась сильная гроза, и Кристоф, так его звали, не вернулся домой с охоты. Когда все утихло на его поиски в лес отправились несколько мужчин, едва ли тот мог заблудиться, но всеобщая солидарность не позволяла оставить соседа в беде. Они нашли его уже мертвым: Кристоф лежал с переломанными костями под лиственницей, сваленной молнией. С тех пор Нанн живет вдвоем с дочерью и так же как все содержит коров и куриц, изредка спускаясь в нижний город, чтобы купить на рынке то, чего нет в местном универсальном магазине.  
  
На кухне горит свет. Я прохожу туда и обнаруживаю стоящую у плиты Анне, которая помешивает кофе, томящийся в медной джезве. Она резко разворачивается, когда замечает меня, поправляет сбившийся передник, надетый поверх темно-синего платья, и облегченно выдыхает.  
  
— Наконец-то, Стивен, — она обращается ко мне по-немецки, и ее голос при этом хрустит, как свежевыпавший снег. — Мама уже собиралась отправить за тобой Уоли и Марти.  
  
— Пустяки, я могу найти обратную дорогу даже с закрытыми глазами, — я отвечаю как можно небрежней, чтобы продемонстрировать уверенность в собственных словах и внушить ее Анне. Парни, которых хотела послать Нанн — сыновья пастуха Рафаеле — несомненно здоровые и крепкие. До сих пор по поселку ходит слух о том, как им удалось голыми руками вытянуть корову, чуть было не свалившуюся в ущелье. Кроме того, они знают здешние края, словно свои пять пальцев. Но в походах к озеру для меня нет никакого риска, поэтому мне совсем не хотелось бы, чтобы этот риск, каким бы минимальным он ни был, существовал для других людей. Может быть, мне и следовало рассказать Анне о себе, только подобная история про сыворотку и вита-лучи в таком самобытном месте прозвучит не иначе, как небылица. Впрочем, я и сам уже начинаю ее забывать.  
  
— Ты забираешься слишком далеко, — беспокойство заливает глаза Анне влажным блеском, а ее тонкие руки, дрожат, как березовые веточки на ветру. Она прячет их за спину, но я все равно успеваю заметить. И ко мне вдруг приходит интуитивное понимание значения ее поступка: тревога, которую она испытывает, каждый раз дожидаясь меня, вызывает у нее инстинктивный стыд. Мучительное чувство, которым может быть отравлена лишь безответная влюбленность.  
  
Мой пристальный взгляд, должно быть, настораживает Анне, и она спешно отворачивается, возвращаясь к покинутому занятию. Я же решаю воспользоваться старым умывальником, висящим над раковиной. Наше синхронное бегство в разные стороны еще больше укрепляет меня в правильности моей догадки. Поэтому, когда я умываюсь, теплая вода, касающаяся лица, кажется мне ледяной. Я зачерпываю ее снова и снова: прикладываю к горящим щекам мокрые руки, пытаясь избавиться от предательского жжения, но ничего не помогает.  
  
Анне наливает себе кофе, а для меня ставит исходящую паром тарелку супа. Мы усаживаемся друг напротив друга и принимаемся каждый за свою трапезу. Кухня тускло освещена светом единственной висящей над столом лампы, и когда Анне тянется к чашке, по ее лицу ходят мрачные тени. Их хоровод завораживает, привлекая внимание к безыскусной красоте ее скуластого лица. Она ловит меня на разглядывании и улыбается в ответ робкой монастырской улыбкой. Но темные глаза горят лукавым огнем желания, как у распаленной кошечки, и я едва не давлюсь супом, отмечая этот контраст. Я вдруг нестерпимо хочу узнать сколько ей лет. Анне ставит чашку на стол и заводит руки за спину, развязывая передник. К тому моменту, как она избавляется от него, оставаясь в одном платье, я думаю только о том, первый ли я мужчина, кому она адресует свое недвусмысленное послание. Мне сразу вспоминаются рассказы стариков, услышанные в остерии, о том, что многие из них взяли своих жен, пока те были совсем девчонками. Спроси этих женщин о значении слова «любовь», и, наверняка, они задумаются не о жажде взаимных ласк, а о стремлении к благополучию ребенка. Их ввергли в семейный быт, напрочь лишив юности, так откуда им знать о другой стороне этого чувства, кроме той, что испытывает к потомству мать любого зверя?  
  
Именно этого я хотел когда-то и для своей матери. Я настолько сильно желал ее безраздельной любви, что мое детское сердце терзалось болью, стоило увидеть в ее глазах хотя бы намек на нежность к отцу. Мне нравилось представлять, что она несчастная принцесса, похищенная коварным чужеземцем, словно бы ее союз с мужчиной априори не мог быть добровольным. Сама мысль об обособленности матери, как человеческого существа, способного на любовь к кому-то еще, вызывала во мне вспышку неконтролируемой ревности. Теперь от прежних страданий осталась полупрозрачная тень, будто ничего такого не происходило со мной никогда. Однако будучи ребенком, я измучил себя достаточно, и разочарование от столкновения, как мне казалось, с несправедливостью любви, было тем ярче, чем сильнее я ненавидел и отвергал отца.  
  
А сейчас, поздним вечером, сидя на кухне с Анне, я понимаю, что для нее все будет иначе. Время сдвинуло тяжкий пласт традиций — уже никто не явится в дом Нанн за дозволением на брак, минуя согласие ее дочери. Она полностью свободна в своем выборе, и оттого, что он случайным образом пал на меня, я ощущаю нарастающую тяжесть в бедрах. Тело впервые открывается мне во всей простоте своих потребностей, оторванное от презрения души. Оно видит молодую женщину, видит обещание соития в каждом ее движении и отвечает безусловной готовностью дать ей все, что она захочет.  
  
Да, мы с Анне всего лишь два тела, запертые в логове. Я возвращаюсь к животному началу. Я мог бы овладеть ей прямо на этом столе, за которым обедало не одно поколение ее предков...  
  
— Старик Петер сегодня видел волка, — Анне прерывает мои разгулявшиеся мысли, и я отвожу взгляд к окну. На подоконник уже намело столько снега, что обзор закрыт практически наполовину. — Он зачем-то вышел днем к поселку. Плохой знак...  
  
Мое воображение тут же рисует крупную остроухую морду, промелькнувшую во тьме между лиственничных стволов. Я представляю, как волк проходит вперед, медленно переставляя высокие лапы и замирает, оглядывая людское поселение янтарными глазами. Его мягкий мех присыпан снегом, отчего кажется седым. Он замечает человека. Секунду они напряженно присматриваются друг к другу, а потом волк вновь теряется за деревьями, будто его тут и не было. Серо-бурый всполох, всколыхнувший сугроб. Что его привело? Неужели опасность смерти?  
  
— Не беспокойся напрасно, должно быть, там просто пробегал заяц, — я пробую унять тревогу Анне, но ее уже охватил суеверный страх, да еще и погода за окном под стать. Она поджимает губы, снова утыкаясь в чашку, и между нами опять воцаряется молчание. Казалось бы, что может быть более неловким, чем сидеть напротив человека, который с тобой не разговаривает? Но для меня эта тишина, смешанная с воем метели и звоном столовых приборов, пронизана только ленивой семейной теплотой. Меня окутывает волшебное чувство причастности, будто бы Анне действительно человек, которого я знал всю жизнь, а ее дом — это мой дом.  
  
Так было и у нас: мне никогда не забыть эти субботние утра, когда ты сначала долго не хотел покидать постель, а потом нехотя вставал, потирая глаза. Опухший ото сна, растрепанный и с эрекцией. Позже мы пили на кухне чай и так же спокойно молчали, не испытывая нужды в бессмысленной болтовне. Ты, конечно, вскоре просыпался, и тебя уже было не заткнуть, но это неважно: я бы с радостью отдал жизнь, чтобы еще раз по-настоящему услышать твой голос.  
  
— Доброй ночи, — прощается Анне, и в ней больше нет и намека на прежнее кокетство. Она подхватывает со спинки стула передник и выходит в темный коридор, оставляя меня наедине с портретами ее деда и отца. Они гордо взирают на обеденный стол с противоположной стены, разместившись между картиной, изображающей святого Антония, и зеркалом в бронзовой раме. Их покровительственный взгляд из-под насупленных бровей создает эффект постоянного присутствия. Поэтому мне все время кажется, что мертвые здесь так же никогда не покидают живых. Продолжают сидеть рядом с ними по вечерам, выслушивают жалобы на гниющее весной и осенью сено, на вездесущий снег зимой, на ветер и засуху летом. Держат за руки своих детей и сокрушенно кивают головой, выражая сочувствие. При жизни их тревожили те же проблемы, которые, сделавшись наследием, перекочевали к потомкам. Теперь они могут только незримо утешать их, в глубине души переживая лишь о том, что в поселке скоро останутся только призраки.  
  
Я убираю со стола посуду, некоторое время наблюдаю за бушующим снежным хороводом и тоже отправляюсь спать. Оказавшись в выделенной мне комнате, я долго раздеваюсь, неспешно высвобождая тело из плена одежды. Рассматриваю каждую его часть с каким-то неведомым прежде интересом, точно вижу впервые. Смотрю на свои большие белые ладони, широкие запястья и покрытые волосами предплечья. Когда я сгибаю руки, мышцы на плечах вздымаются твердыми увитыми венами холмами. Мои ноги длинные с крупными коленными чашечками и сильными икрами. Внизу живота трепещущая голубая жилка, теряющаяся в паху, где среди светлой поросли виднеется объемное основание члена.  
  
Внезапно, увиденное по отдельности, соединяется для меня в здоровый переполненный соками организм. Я осознаю себя здесь и сейчас, одновременно трансформируясь во всех мужчин мира, и от ощущения нашей общей мощи меня пробирает дрожь возбуждения. Их страсть становится моей страстью, и не проходит минуты, как я уже остро нуждаюсь в ее удовлетворении. Мне почти больно, будто кто-то невидимый сдавил все между ног своей рукой. Это становится невозможно игнорировать, и я порывисто обхватываю себя, но, предавшись запретной привычке, не могу думать о приемлемых вещах. Я не думаю ни о красных губах Пегги, ни о мускулистых ногах Шэрон, ни об округлых ягодицах Анне. В сущности, онанируя, я никогда не представлял женские прелести. Всегда лишь тебя, притягательно порочного и удушающе-красивого. Тебя, знакомого с языком секса.  
  
А на этот раз мне мучительно хочется фантазировать обо всех мужчинах сразу, словно ты сам привел их в мои мысли. Словно целая планета превратилась в одну гигантскую кровать, и мы лежим вместе, переплетаясь конечностями. Сталкиваемся теплыми губами, скользим друг по другу, смешиваемся кровью, потом и спермой. Сильно, агрессивно и неожиданно прекрасно. Море занимающихся любовью мужчин, над которым возвышаешься ты, покрытый блестящим серебром. Ты глядишь на нас с отстраненностью античной статуи, но как только подходишь ближе, абстракция в моей голове предсказуемо рушится. Калейдоскоп тел исчезает, и остаемся только ты и я. Чувственность подчиняет меня: я представляю, как ты ложишься сверху, и краска с твоего тела отпечатывается на мне, осыпаясь легко, будто чешуйки с крыла бабочки. Что это? _«Ртуть»_. Ты носишь на себе смертельный яд. Отравляешь меня. Два пальца исчезают в глубине моего рта, и когда ты их извлекаешь, они уже глянцевые и чистые. Розовые. Эти пальцы будут двигаться внутри меня. Ужасная, отвратительная мысль, вызывающая пульсацию в члене. Но я прощаю себя, потому что это примитивный порыв моего тела, ни плохого и ни хорошего — такого, как у других мужчин.  
  
Друг, брат, Баки... Я вожделею тебя. Отдаюсь тебе. Я от тебя кончаю. Удовольствие взрывается морскими брызгами и слезами. По чердаку бегают мыши, скребутся и топают крошечными лапками. В темном углу плетет свои сети паук. За тонкой деревянной стеной, не унимаясь, поет вьюга, точно там, посреди белого снега, затерялся играющий на свирели пастух. Вечная природная борьба жизни и смерти. Они обе со мной. Отупевшее от оргазма и рыданий тело засыпает блаженным сном младенца, вернувшегося в безопасное материнское чрево. Мне снится детство, запах яблочного пирога и твоя счастливая улыбка.


End file.
